


The Metallic Jester's Aura

by Lord_KiriKiwiS



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Tension, Beacon Academy (RWBY), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Italian Mafia, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Protagonist, Manga & Anime, Murder, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-RWBY, Reader Is A Stand User (JoJo), References to Depression, Resentment, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Torture, Tsunderes, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_KiriKiwiS/pseuds/Lord_KiriKiwiS
Summary: La Squadra Esecuzi, the hitman team, ripe with deadly and insidious assassins. A branch of the "Passione" Mafia. The squad was formerly led by the illusive and infamous Risotto Nero until the deaths of each member, Risotto included.As fate itself would have it, Risotto was robbed of his victory over "The Boss" of Passione. Due to this...Fate seems to have given him another chance in a unfamiliar and rather bizarre world. A world much like his own and yet so vastly different.For each similarity the new world holds, there are just as many peculiar differences. From a entirely different language, to evil beasts of pure darkness, to even a broken moon...Risotto must now face a much more gloomy enemy then rival gangs and internal threats. Luckily though, he is not alone...For fate has chosen another to accompany him.Will Risotto Nero and his reluctant partner become despised and feared assassins? Or will the duo instead become a honorable huntsmen?DISCLAIMER: RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of David Productions and Hiroki Araki. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE. All art/vids/music shown are property of their respective artists/companies
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Gelato/Sorbet (JoJo), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Ballad I: Recapture And Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Tis I, LORD KIWI!
> 
> I've mainly written only on Wattpad due to the easier formatting...plus, dark mode.  
> This is a story I've been meaning to write for while now, I was just never confident in my writing capabilities. I've used AO3 for quite some time on separate accounts prior to this account's creation. I'm still improving, so I'd kindly ask for you to be patient and bear with me. Thank you for listening, let's get this show on the road...

Inspired By JJBA: Golden Wind

A/N DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. All art/vids/music shown are property of their respective artists/companies. "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" is part of Hiroki Araki. PLEASE support JJBA's official Release. You will not regret it.

Just a quick little AN from yours's truly

Risotto Nero has been my favorite antagonist of the series aside from Kira Yoshikage. I've wanted to write this story since I first started writing on Wattpad, It's gone through a lot of "idea" changes, and some elements have changed drastically. I hope you all enjoy!

This is my first time using this platform, I'm sorry if it's blatantly obvious I'm a huge noob here.

I'm still learning, give me SOME credit \\(;u;)/

!!!!!!I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS IN ADVANCE!!!!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Risotto Nero POV]

(Shortly After Risotto's Defeat)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
.  
.  
.  
.

I was born in Sicily, 1974. I had relatively calm and simple life. Unfortunately, it all changed with the death of my dear cousin. When I was at age 14, he had been killed by a drunk driver. Though the man responsible had been locked away, I felt justice had not been dealt.

Several years had passed. Through that entire time, I had been planning to exact the proper revenge against the man. I, now 18 years of age, had killed the scum hat was my cousin's killer shortly after he had been released from prison. This time, justice was done. The man's fate, was now complete. If I was honest with myself, this event was most definitely the singular cause for my downfall into the despair that was darkness.

Over the following years, I had caught the attention of a rising gang. The gang's name was "Passione". When I was 21, I had become a full fledged member of the mafia, "Passione" and with it, had awakened my very own soul's raw and ferocious power. Apparently, it was called a "Stand". My "stand" was fittingly named, [Metallica].

The stand in question, was a colony based ability. By using magnetism, I could pull any iron and shape it to my will. And as many know, Iron is quite abundant. Whether it was in the air, sand, water, food, vehicles, buildings or even in a person's own body, if it was present, I had absolute dominion over it.

I could turn a man's own blood into razor blades. I could turn the iron in the air or ground into knives. I could even coat myself in iron to form camouflage for myself. It was not an ability that could serve a singular purpose. No, it was a stand ability with nigh infinite possibilities. Over the years, I had perfected my stand. Eventually, I settled on the name [Metallica].

Over the next years, I had formed my own team. We were never the most cheery folk, but we still saw each other as family. We still trusted only each other. We were called "La Squadra Esecuzi". It was the only family I had, additionally, it was the only family my fellow members had as well. Our job was nasty, there's no doubt about it. A simple and nearly unstoppable execution team for the Boss of the gang himself.

Though I cared deeply for each member, I forbid myself from explicitly showing it. I feared that rival branches of "Passione" would use my feelings as leverage against me or my fellow members.

Risotto Nero, The Jester who nearly toppled the Crimson King in his own court. Risotto Nero, The feared and illusive leader of "La Squadra Esecuzioni", "The Execution Squad". We were never respected, only feared or looked down on. We were never given our debts due, merely kept on a leash with the minimal rewards to keep us loyal. We were never allowed to soar higher in "Passione", the mafia that ran most of Italy, nor were we allowed to sink.

While every other branch of "Passione" were permitted to claim territory, riches, respect, and even entire paradises pf their wildest dreams and desires, we were not granted any of it. Our humiliating and meager pay came directly from the Boss himself, though we were not even permitted to know who the boss even was. We were his own right hand, and yet never even got the decency to know who he was. Simply put...we were a walking contradiction. And so was the boss.

We sought to get revenge, to get what was owed to us, only to have two of our beloved members killed as a sickening message. I, as the leader of "La Squadra", felt their deaths most of all. It was my fault they had been killed to keep us in our place. It had been my order to attempt to discover the boss's identity. By extension, it had been my own responsibility for their eventual deaths. Thus, we gave up rebelling against the head of the organization and fell back to the obedient dogs we had become. Until that is, we finally discovered he had a daughter.

My team searched far and wide for the girl, going as far as we had too. Eventually, we found that Bruno Bucciarati's own team had been tasked with escorting her to the boss. Along the way, we attempted to intercept the team...only to fail time after time again.

My grief at losing my dear members was immeasurable. But I kept it locked away. My anger at the boss only grew. Yet I concealed it. My regret at practically ordering my own men to die, was unbearable. Still, I kept myself composed. I was their leader...I had no time to weep while the monster still drew air from his infernal lungs.

Finally, we tracked the boss down to Sardinia where a strange and peculiar man had garnered my attention. I had thought the man was the boss's subordinate, only to discover it had been the boss himself. Right there, was the man responsible for my fallen comrades. In front of my very eyes, was the demon that caused the loss of the team I had built.

I had finally gotten the opportunity to enact my revenge. I had finally been gifted the chance at avenging "La Squadra Esecuzi". Still though, I attempted to keep myself composed and collected. But it was too much for me to keep in check. The pride I felt when outmaneuvering him, the anger I felt at remembering the deaths of my brothers in arms, the joy I felt seeing the boss bleed and wither before my eyes, it was pure ecstasy! I could not contain myself. The bliss was immeasurable.

It was the greatest high, no drug could have came close! In my very palms, was the monster responsible for all of this agony and heartache! I could have killed him instantly, yet I wanted to drag this out. I wanted to relish this moment. Despite this, I never let up on my assault. For every time he tried to ward off my next move, I had already begun my next attack. For every time he predicted my next course of action, I had already enacted a just and absolute countermeasure. With all the iron absent from his body, and all the wounds he had received, he had no chance at escape. I had won. "La Squadra Esecuzi", was nearly avenged. His body...looked so beautiful like it was. His blood turning yellow due to the lack of iron and oxygen, it was truly...a monument of art. My greatest piece of work yet. At that moment, it was my proudest masterpiece.

The boss, twisting and contouring in agony...he had his spiteful karma paid back in full. His fate, his justice, was complete. He was now complete.

I had prepared my final attack to end this ordeal, just a second away. Just one moment from completing the wicked man. As I attacked, I allowed all my emotion to flood out in a wave of joy and satisfaction. I could have cried from the absolute glee I felt. Unfortunately, this had been my downfall.

I allowed my emotions to get in the way of the looming threat. By Narancia's own stand, [Aerosmith], I was gunned down. I couldn't believe it...I had seemingly lost. Still though, I attempted to finish the boss off, I still had enough determination to end the bastard. If I died, I would die happy with knowing he got his justice. Then, I was halted once more by [Aerosmith's] volley of bullets. Eventually, my body gave out under me. I had lost too much blood and my body was now far too weak to stand in defiance.

I laid there, bleeding away in defeat. Still though, I had planned to drag the boss to hell with me...There was no escape for the bastard. My team would be avenged, and justice would be served, even if I had to die with the man responsible for all of "La Squadra's" suffering. However,I was gunned down one last time by [Aerosmith]. The boss, walked free. Despite the injuries I generously riddled him with, he lived to see another day....And my dearest "La Squadra Esecuzi", was left desecrated. I...No...WE had failed after all.

The next portion of what happened, was unclear. I had felt my life flash before my eyes. From the event of what caused my life of bloodshed, to the first days of being a gangster, I saw it all unfold once more. The memories of recruiting and bonding with my fallen comrades...brought a agonizing smile to my face in nostalgia. I had died, and so had my will to "lock it in my heart". I wept, in anger and sorrow. I had been the final chance...The last line of offense...and I had failed.

Perhaps I was doomed from the start to fail. Or maybe, the boss had forsaken fate itself. Either way, for all the blood that I had spilled, my own karma came back. My actions had been accounted for. Fate had enacted it's own justice upon me. My life of taking other's, had caught up with me. Justice had been served to me. I, Risotto Nero, was already complete.

Slowly, darkness took me. I accepted whatever demise I had awaiting me. I expected the deepest reaches of hell to lie, in wait of my mediocre arrival. And yet...No suffering came to pass. It was quite the shock, to say the least.

Instead, I found myself on my back in a bed of flowers. It felt as if I had been sleeping and had just woken up. Looking at my body, I found that my previous wounds...were nonexistent. My Jester's outfit, had been lovingly repaired. Additionally...I also felt rejuvenated. I felt....younger. Much younger. How curious indeed. Once I had gathered my composure, I rose to my feet.

I had no familiarity with this terrain, and I had clearly not been in Italy. So perhaps, another stand user was responsible for my relocation? Either way, staying put would not answer the various questions I obviously had. Eventually, I found myself wandering the countryside. I had no destination in mind. It was clear I had died...but was this truly the afterlife? I highly doubted it...It seemed far too real to be a realm of the deceased. Additionally, I doubted one could feel hungry after dying. With that being said, I was damned hungry and could definitely go for some spaghetti.

Then my thoughts drifted back to where I was exactly...had this been another nation? Was a stand user responsible for my relocation? Just how did I get here? Most importantly however, how would I get back to Italy?

Eventually, I had found civilization. By all accounts, this place became more and more foreign to me as the time marched on. Firstly, their tongue was strange. It seemed familiar but also vastly different from my own language. Secondly, the technology of the nation seemed modern...but also more advanced then what I had been accustomed too. Thirdly, the people were obviously human and yet some had...animalistic features. At first, I deduced it might have been their stand ability. That theory was quickly debunked seeing as everyone else seemed to notice the animalistic features. Just...where was I? This place was clearly not Italy. Was this Japan? Was this America? I did not know...I had never been to either country. Still, I doubted the average civilian there had cat or dog ears...or tails...right?

Wavering off any doubts, I began my venture to familiarize myself with the language. If I wanted to get to the bottom of what transpired and get back to Italy, I would need to communicate efficiently with the peoples here. And so I went, street to street in search of any who were familiar with Italian...to find, almost no one could understand me. Almost no one.

Shortly after my arrival in this town, I had felt a presence. Using my stand, I discreetly formed a small piece of finely polished metal. Using the nearby puddles I passed every so often, I was able to "look" behind me via the near mirror-like strip of iron in combination with the puddles of water. It seemed to me, that I had been followed by an individual. At this time, I had noticed the sun was starting to set. Strange...I thought it had been just around noon when I had faced "The Boss".

To confirm my suspicions, I rounded an alleyway. True, it was not the smartest idea for a person to make...but it was out of sight from civilians in case it was what I believed it to be. Additionally, it was also to confirm I was being followed. Rounding another corner, I lied in wait for my stalker. Once they were mere steps from my position, I leapt from my cover, taking them by surprise. Initially, they attempted to resist, but I found that once I placed my quickly drawn knife to their throat, they were rather submissive.

Scanning over the person of interest, I saw they had some rather messy white hair. It seems like they had neglected to brush it regularly or as if they had just broken from a scuffle. Additionally, they had sharp and elegant features to their face, a sheer contrast to their clothing. The garments which were nothing but "commonly" looking. Finally, I also noticed a pair of glasses on their face. Obviously, this person was not wealthy, but not entirely poor either. They attempted to calm me in whatever language he spoke, and though I knew it to be futile at this point, I gave my response in my beautiful tongue of Italian.

"Your language escapes me, citizen."

Unsurprisingly, the man furrowed his brows at me. He then tilted his head in curiosity, as if he recognized and registered what I had said. Seeing no reason to carry this on any longer, I let go of his shoulder, allowing his body to touch the alley floor once more. I also sheathed my beloved knife. The knife, was just a simple switchblade with a gold and black hilt. The man however? Well, He was...uninteresting to say the least. Surprisingly however, he responded...in near perfect Italian. And just like that, my interest in the man grew once more.

???: "I said, 'I'm sorry to bother you'."

Now, I was interested in this man. Finally, someone who could speak and understand my native tongue, Italian. Admittedly, I found myself relieved. It was quite surprising in truth, that a man such as myself would be satisfied by such a trivial feeling. Relief...I had not known this sensation for quite some time. It had almost been forgotten by me.

"Oh? Had you not spoken Italian, I would have told you to shove it. Tell me, where did you learn? School maybe? Or did another teach you?"

The man gathered himself. Quickly, he brushed the dirt off his clothes. After fixing a few wrinkles in his attire, he locked eyes with my own. For just a second, I swear I saw a look of familiarity in his eyes. Normally, my eyes would terrify a man. Red irises and black sclera's tended to be quite rare. 

???: "Italian, huh? And learn? Well...I suppose you could say that...What was your name again?"

"It's proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking another's name."

Ozpin: "Of course...Ahem, I am Ozm-...No...I...I am Ozpin. Who might you be?"

"Ozpin hmm? I am Risotto." Just like the Wizard of Oz, huh?

Ozpin: "I see...Is that a last name or first?" He inquired.

"I could ask you the same, 'Ozpin'. Enough of this wasteful babbling, your expression earlier told me you wanted to ask a demanding task of me. Speak it." I demanded.

Ozpin: "My expression? You could tell from just my face?"

Of course I could. I was Risotto Nero, the top assassin from Passione. Reading a person's face was an expected skill of any decent hitman. As it turns out, being a stand user only increased the need to be a master of the ability anyways. Taking in my own stand ability into account, I could even read a person's oxygen level to check for discrepancies. Reading a man's emotions, was beyond trivial for one such as myself.

"Ask it, Ozpin. I'd advise you not to drive my patience." I said, shrugging off his question.

Ozpin: "Very well...Mr.Risotto are you in need of a job? I would greatly appreciate your help in escorting me safely to my destination. I'm quite desperate at the moment and can not think to turn to another."

"You would ask a foreigner who speaks not a lick of the native language? You are an utter fool. Escorting is not generally in my line of work. You'll need to ask another, unless you can make it worthwhile."

Ozpin: "I am anything but a fool. I can read other's fairly well too, you know. I can and will reward you handsomely. All I ask, is to be dropped off at Beacon Academy, unscathed. I have rather...critical business there, you see."

My eyebrow perked up in curiosity. I doubted the man was anything but a ignorant man. Trusting a man such as myself to act as a bodyguard. Additionally, I doubted this...place took Italy's 'Lire' seeing as the currency I've seen thus far was vastly different. Oddly enough, the currency I had seen looked...cartoonish. Alas, at the end of the day...I was a hitman. Anything for money and financial income after all. Though, assassinations were to standard. I had other's in "La Squadra" take the bodyguard contracts.

The man's face gleamed in honesty. It was almost juvenile and desperate. I sensed no ulterior motives in the man...which was surprising in and of itself. In my line of work, men as blunt and open as he was, was but a myth. If he was this truthful in appearance, perhaps he really could produce a payment. If not, I could always kill the man after familiarizing myself with this god forsaken place. Either way, I needed money. "Money makes the world go round" as the saying goes. This country, although vague, should be no different.

"Beacon Academy? Where is it?"

The man looked at me in shock. It was as if this "Beacon Academy" was common knowledge. This puzzled me...I had never heard of a Beacon Academy before...and yet I had traveled all of Europe. Surely I would have heard of it. Being part of the mafia, warranted one such as myself time to learn all the world's important landmarks and monuments. Why have I never heard of "Remnant" or this "Vale" the man spoke of?

Ozpin: "The most prestigious huntsman academy. It resides above the capital city of Vale."

"Vale...huntsman academy? I've travelled throughout all of Europe and I have never heard of this. Yet...I sense truth in your words."

The mans shocked face turned to one of absurdity. It was as if I had told him the sky was green and the ocean was pink. It was as if I told him his sister was pregnant with my own father as the parent. His face was quite...Horrified at my lack of knowledge.

Ozpin: "You've...Never heard of Beacon? Or Vale? But how? Beacon is the most famed academy in all of Remnant."

"Rem...nant? Is that what this nation is called in your language? Tell me...What is "Italy" called then? I would like to go back immediately."

The man neglected to answer me. Instead, he opted to...think. As if he was piecing together mind boggling information, he seemed to ponder something.

Ozpin: "Tell Me Mr.Risotto...You said you came from a Nation called "Italy"...By any chance... what did the moon look like?"

I nearly laughed at his question. It was absurd. The moon? The moon was just...A white oversized ball of ice million of kilometers away.

"You're kidding, right? The moon is spherical. A complete white circle of ice and void of life."

Ozpin: "I see...Mr.Risotto...Could you please glance at the sky for a moment? I would like to confirm something. Our moon hasn't been a sphere for a very long time"

I eyed the man skeptically. Perhaps he was a very talented liar afterall. To think he had no idea what the moon look like. He must be just the average crazy man. Or worse...perhaps he was a drug addict. Those were quite common in Italy unfortunately...Still though, I indulged the man.

"Idiot...Earth's moon is obviously a..."

And just like that, I found myself surprised in a way where words could not describe it. The moon was... shattered. I rubbed my eyes, but the sight was appalling. The moon...was fucking shattered. In horror, I slowly drew my eyes to the white haired man beside me.

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto...Welcome to Remnant" he sympathetically said.

Remnant...? Is this some sort of sick joke?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------  
\-------------------------  
\-----------  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought!  
Chapter 2 is going to be released shortly!

Additionally, I have ideas already planned out. So don't worry, I've got that covered.

Without a further ado....

ARRIVEDERCI, MY FELLOW PLAGUE DOCTORS  
\-------------------------------------  
\--------------------

Still reading? Here, have a Kiwi!  
....  
....  
............due to budget cuts, you'll need to use you imagination for the kiwi....sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Ballad II: The First of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis I, LORD KIWI!
> 
> Thank you for the 50+ Hits  
> It was very poggers of you all :)
> 
> I'm still not familiar with the layout/font changes/styling of this site...so I'm sorry for the lack of any fonts. I'll learn one day
> 
> Anyway, Let's get this steel ball on the run...

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure property of David Productions and Hiroki Araki. PLEASE Support the offical release, it is worth every second.  
♤  
♡  
◇  
♧  
[3RD PERSON POV]  
[TIME: 7:45pm (The Same Day)]

"The moon...really is...shattered..." Risotto muttered in disbelief.

He could hardly grasp it. It wasn't that he had been relocated by a stand...nor was this the afterlife. Instead, Risotto found himself in an entirely different world. He had always doubted the existence of aliens. In fact, he had always denied any and every sighting of UFOs due to the absurdity. And yet, here he was... In a foreign world with a foreign language. In this instance, he was the alien.

"Remnant...t-the name...it's a...it's a..."

He continued to mumble in shock, his hands covering his face, a face which was lathered with despair. "Passione's" assassin sat atop a crate within the alleyway. The stand user had seemingly lost his balance when processing the baffling information and as such, opted to take a seat. In frustration, Risotto stomped away a nearby trash can with all the might his leg could muster.

"IT'S A DAMNED PUN!"

As the garbage violently flew through the air to crash into a wall, Ozpin merely nudged his glasses. He had expected the man to take the news better, considering his previous demeanor and rather imposing attire. But here was Mr.Risotto, clearly distraught and riddled in disbelief.

Risotto grit his teeth, so much so that they could have broken with just the slightest amount of added force. Clenching his hands in anger, he let out a pained scream of agony. 

"I had that bastard...right within my grasp! I...I...We failed!" His voice exclaimed, eventually trailing off to a murmured whimper.

In rage, Risotto slammed his balled fists into the crate he sat on. The force behind his action left the wooden box splintered. Whether it was the adrenaline he felt, or the simple fact he had no genuine care for his own well being, Risotto did not avert any attention to his now bleeding hands.

As the red liquid dripped from his fingertips to the cold cement of the alley, Ozpin analyzed the wounds curiously. It seemed that Mr.Risotto did not have an aura to salve his injuries. Risotto meanwhile, had promptly regained his composure.

Pushing himself off the now ruined crate, Risotto landed on the artificial "earth" with grace. After taking a few sharp breaths, his demeanor returned to normal. His face, once contorted in a mess of anger and seething frustration, now looked stoic and devoid of all emotion.

Though it was an intimidating and fearsome facial expression for most, Ozpin had been glad to have the stranger return to "normal". As normal as an imposing goth clown could be, that is. For Risotto however, this was just his resting face. In fact, it doubled as his "face" for any emotion he normally felt....usually.

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto...I'm afraid I can not hope to evn relate to what you may be feeling right now, but please...Are you oka-?" The man attempted to say, only to be interrupted by Risotto.

"How far is Vale from here? And what do you have in mind for the payment plan?" The jester emotionlessly demanded.

For just a moment, Ozpin was taken aback. Risotto had quite literally demolished both, a wooden crate and his own hands in rage and yet, he had regained his composure in record time. Silently, a red flag waved off in the wizard's head recalling Risotto's words of "I had that bastard right within my grasp!". Despite this, he decided to pry for information at a later date. Now was obviously not the time.

Not to mention, Ozpin was desperate. He needed to return to Beacon as quickly as possible. He doubted he had much time left to even find another escort, and as such, he accepted the hand he was dealt.

Ozpin: "Vale is approximately four thousand seven hundred and twenty kilometers to the west. We can take a Bullhead to Mistral from here and then take a ship across the sea."

"Several thousand? This will be a longer task than I anticipated. It could take several days, or even weeks."

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto, the city of Mistral is home to the fastest ships in all of Remnant. The boat we will be boarding travels at a minimum speed of four hundred thirty one kilometers per hour. Additionally, Mistral is only fifteen minutes away via a VTOL aircraft fittingly named, 'Bullhead'. At most, our trip will take a day and a half."

Risotto brought a hand to his chin in contemplation. This world, "Remnant" was truly impressive. To have a boat travel at such speeds...it was daunting. He could only begin to imagine what military grade vessels this world were capable of. However, he shook his thoughts away to address his biggest concern.

"And payment? I do not hand my services away for free after all. Every contract has a price."

Ozpin: "Right, of course not. If you'll indulge me, what was the average pay per contract in your eh...Previous world?"

Risotto rested his chin on his curled hand. He thought for just a moment. The last contract he had accepted for "La Squadra" had only been ten million lire. Of course, this sounds like a decent or extravagant number. In fact, one would not be blamed for assuming it was a high price. However, when calculated and translated to other countries' currency (the United States Dollar in particular), the total pay was brought to just under four and a half thousand USD.

A laughable number for killing a high priority target, or even any target for that matter. Take into account that "La Squadra" always split the reward, and the payment only dwindled to a few hundred per member. Overseas, most men made that much money after just a mere day of sitting in a cozy air conditioned office. Hell, a cashier in a simple store could have made more in just one pay period. This spiteful insult that was "La Squadra's" 'reward', had always infuriated Risotto.

Considering there were nine distinct members, each man only got away with roughly five hundred USD per hit on average. It was embarrassing. It was unjust. It was simply insulting.

Obviously, Risotto wanted the pay grade he deserved. Both for himself, and for his squad. In fact, it was the spark that ignited the shithsow of their foiled rebellion against "Passione" only two years prior. Now that he was alone in this world though, he could settle for a smaller margin then the standard ten million Lire, begrudgingly though.

"Taking the details of each job offer into account, my median pay per contract was only within the ten million Lire margin."

The newly reincarnated hero of old widened his eyes in stupendous fashion. Had he been drinking his normal cup of hot cocoa, Ozpin might have done a spit take. Seeking to save his own hide, and his Academies coffer for that matter, Ozpin attempted to bribe the man to lower his labor cost. Hopefully, Lire was less valuable compared to Remnants Lien...otherwise, Ozpin would not only need to fear the monsters of Grimm, but also fear the yearly tax season.

Ozpin: "And just for reference...just how much did a decent meal cost?"

"Approximately Thirty thousand Lire."

Ozpin let out a breath of relief. A decent meal in Remnant ran the average cost of only three hundred Lien. Running the numbers through his head, Ozpin quickly realized that one hundred "Lire'' was the equivalent of a single piece of Lien. Internally, he wondered if the reason for this was a result of Risotto's homeworld being rampant with inflation. Then again, those thoughts could wait. Ozpin had somewhere relatively important to be. 

Ozpin: "It seems a single piece of Lien is the equivalent of three hundred Lire. With that out of the way...I've a price in mind that will work for the both of us."

Giving into his mafioso nature, Risotto slightly lifted his head in interest. Money was money. If the price was within his desired range, he wouldn't be one to shy away from the promised reward. In fact...he doubted he could turn down the offer regardless of the price. He was broke in a nation that did not understand his language of Italian. Then again, if this "Ozpin'' man could speak Italian, surely others could....right?

Ozpin: "How does fifty thousand Lien sound to you? If you were to run the numbers yourself, it's only half of what you're accustomed to receiving, which I apologize for."

"Fifty thousand 'Lien' was it? I see. I suppose I can agree to that amount. You lead the way, Ozpin."

Truth be told, Risotto was hopeful of the amount. Still though, he had some doubt in the amount. He had sensed Ozpin had no trouble with parting with so much money on whim, which sent off a red flag in the Jester's mind. Either Ozpin had been bluffing about owning that much or worse, this "Ozpin" was a prominent or influential man. If he was the latter, Risotto would have no qualms with seeking out a bounty on the man's head. Then again, he could be persuaded into taking Ozpin's own hits should the occasion arise.

At the end of the day, Risotto kept in mind that Ozpin could possibly become a target, or a "business" partner. Either way, Risotto had already begun thinking the sweetest of thoughts of securing his source of income. 

Ozpin, now beyond relieved at the Jester agreeing, led the man towards the alleyway's exit. Before the two could reach the streets however, Beacon's headmaster had felt himself be violently pulled backwards. Taking a moment to process what happened, the former wizard found Risotto had an 'iron' grip over his shoulder. Confused, Ozpin stole a glance at the man's discolored eyes.

"I warn you against not fulfilling your end of the deal Ozpin. Should you fail to pay in metaphorical coin, I will not hesitate to be paid in blood."

Ozpin feared very little. Throughout his entire lifespan(s), he was no coward in the slightest. Be it the monsters of Grimm, criminals, Salem herself, or even death itself, he had and continued to stare each down with not an ounce of hesitation. Yet when looking into the threatening and unsettling eyes of Risotto, Ozpin received a wave of unfamiliar despair. Against his best wishes, a bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

Ozpin: "I...am a man who makes good on his word. You have my vow to pay you in full."

"I care little for promises. You will either pay, or you do not. Time alone will see if your words are true, Ozpin." He said, adding a near toxic layer of venom on the shorter man's name.

With that, Risotto noticeably loosed his grip over the man's shoulder. Ozpin in turn, took the opportunity to wipe the blood from Risotto's hand off of his new "host's" shoulder. Shaking his head nervously, Ozpin shook the hand away before quickly braving himself for the journey ahead of the two. As he led the way towards the city's public Bullhead transit, Risotto caught the slightest amount of fear behind the man's every step. Admittedly, this earned a near invisible smirk in wake of his handiwork. It was quite exhausting to be this imposing after all, and Risotto mentally took sadistic pride at his work. In the end, reactions such as Ozpin's made the whole ordeal worthwhile.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, the two had come face to face with the next available Bullhead. While Ozpin went on his way to purchase the tickets, Risotto Nero looked in awe of the ship. He could tell it was clearly meant for civilian use. Had this type of ship been present in his world, he rightly believed it would have only been permitted for military use solely.

Boarding the ship, Risotto took notice of the lack of other passengers. Secretly, it rang alarms in the back of his head. It was almost always a bad move to board an empty plane where he came from. Then again, it was usually a bad call to even board a commercial plane at all for those in his occupation. 

Hesitantly, Risotto fastened himself the best he could to his seat. Though he had traveled in various aircrafts similar to a "Bullhead", he had never travelled in a vehicle such as the monstrosity of a ship he was currently in. After huffing in annoyance, Risotto miraculously managed to relax just enough to make his short voyage just a bit more bearable. After just under the fifteen promised minutes, Risotto felt the unsettling jostling of the ship as it made contact with the ground.

Once the two had seemingly arrived, Ozpin led the way. The two men now stood side by side, looking on at the now opening bay door. As the moon's calming hue and the various streetlights dimly shone through the ever growing gaps in the hull's interior, Risotto was greeted with a sense of nostalgia. It was a feeling he had long forgotten until now. Simply put, it was that feeling.

The exact same feeling one could expect from being suddenly and unexpectedly reminded of both, a sweeter time and sweeter place. For "La Squadra's" dearest leader, it was one of the few fondly remembered moments of his life. Like all his cherished memories, he kept it buried deep within his goal centered mind. Still though, this moment was the exact same as he had remembered, Ozpin and high tech transport aside of course.

Long ago, he had thrown his own future away by killing the man responsible for his dear cousin's death. Obviously, this made Risotto a wanted man. Murder was simply not tolerated by the law, yet it still happened. Stepping out of the drunk drivers house, he was basked in the moon's soothing illumination, much like he was lathered in currently. Despite Risotto not spilling blood this time, it felt the exact same as it had long ago.

The feeling that had once been associated with starting his life as a hitman, had been replaced with association of Risotto starting anew. What was once the beginning of a life of stealing away lives, was now the beginning of something entirely different. Though Risotto seemingly lost or hid away the emotions that made a man human throughout his career, he was positive he could feel them once more. Oddly enough, he figured a moment such as this would be strangely poetic.

As Risotto slowly began descending the elevated platform to the streets of "Mistral", his body seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Taking step after step, Risotto made his way towards the actual ground. Eventually, he would step off the platform he stood on just seconds prior. As he did so, he brought his hands to the back of his head.

Once there, he elegantly brought his hands to form a "X" shaped cross, eventually presenting his elbows above his head. To finish these motions off, he bent a knee, making sure to roll his hips forward. This obviously, was a bombastic yet admittedly flamboyant pose. A pose that he had seemed rather fond with.

Ozpin meanwhile, was secretly tempted to pose with the man. Unfortunately, he fought back the temptation. It was clear to the headmaster that Risotto had done the pose with as much grace as a talented dancer such as a ballerina or a well versed showman. Obviously, Ozpin doubted he could manage to pull off a stunt like Risotto in the same manner. Clearing his throat, Ozpin attempted to speed their trip along. While he secretly wanted Risotto's posing to continue for just a moment longer, he relented. He had somewhere important to be after all. 

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto, it is a twenty minute walk to Mistral's docks. Once there, I will arrange our departure. We will most likely be traveling on a tourist or a standard commercial ferry. While we traverse the sea, I wouldn't be adverse to teaching you the basics of Remnant's language. I'm afraid only a handful of others in this world could speak in your own language."

Risotto begrudgingly halted his pose. Straightening his back and regaining his posture, he simply nodded at his "companion".

"Very well. However, do not think that a language course can excuse even a single cent from the fifty thousand Lien you will pay. I do not take kindly to backpedaling."

Ozpin: "Have no fear Mr.Risotto, I've no intention of doing so. Now, let us be off. We've a boat to catch and a language to explore."

And with that, the two men swiftly made their way toward the world renowned docks of Mistral. For most of their stroll, Risotto neglected to gaze or look on at the city. He had a sort of tunnel vision, getting distracted with the many unique aspects of the city would only delay the time he was promised his money based reward. Above all, Risotto only wanted his money as quickly as he could get his hands on it. Unfortunately however, as much as he was focused on collecting the income, he was still a human being.

As human beings tended to be on occasion, he was growing hungry. After all, he had originally made his way to the city out of wanting food. Now that Ozpin's "distraction" was over with though, he had nothing to draw his attention away from his empty stomach calling out to him. As prideful as he was to be Italian, they usually had the stereotype of being one of the hungriest ethnic groups. Obviously, Risotto's steadily growing state was nothing short of proof for that stereotype.

With any hope, the jester might be able to snatch a meal or three when they boarded the ship. Though he had no qualms with stealing those said meals, he would prefer to keep his hands clean for the time being. The assassin reasoned that Ozpin may get hungry as well, hopefully sooner than later. Internally, Risotto prayed to whatever god or higher being "Remnant" had that Ozpin would be able to have the decency to at least provide a meal. It was an insult to not do so in some cultures on Earth. Surely, Remnant was no different....right?

Ozpin, meanwhile, occasionally stole glances at Risotto's once bloody hands. What had once been lathered in splinters and a layer of sickly red fluid, had seemingly been cleaned away. Perhaps Risotto's aura had a delayed effect? It would not be the first time Ozpin had seen a similar situation. Then again...Risotto was from an entirely different world. Did his prior realm even have auras or semblances?

Shaking his head, Ozpiin cleared his head of those thoughts. He would simply ask at a more appropriate time. Still though, he made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the abysmal themed jester.  
♤  
♡  
◇  
♧  
[<~END OF CHAPTER~>]

[A/N TIME]

Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought! Did I do good with this chapter? Did I do bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know what I can improve on :)

Like I've mentioned before, I'll be taking some liberties with Risotto's character. Other than his very brief backstory (via manga only sadly), we don't know much about him. Hopefully I don't ruin the character for you guys, but this is just how I see Risotto being.

I hope you enjoyed the posing part. It's Jojo's, I HAVE to add in the poses. It's just not Jojo without them.

Without a further ado...

[♡~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~◇]  
"♤~You are already complete~♧"


	3. Ballad III: End of A Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis I, LORD KIWI!
> 
> Hello there, just quick heads up
> 
> Uploading this after being sleep deprived. Sorry if it gets confusing. Hope you enjoy though :)

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. All art/vids/music shown are property of their respective artists/companies. 

A/N: Due to RWBY never specifying the larger bodies of water, I'll be calling the bodies of water by whatever nation is closest. Hope you don't mind :)

[Location: Vytality Sea (En Route to "Vale")]  
[Time: 7:35am]

Much to his surprise, Risotto had no trouble sleeping aboard the ship. In fact, he had managed to sleep through the majority of the trip itself. Equally surprising, Risotto managed to procure two separate meals while "enjoying" the ferry. Both were courtesy of his current contractor, Ozpin. Even more surprising, Risotto couldn't recall the man paying for the meals. When asked about this, Ozpin shrugged the question off, briefly mentioning something along the lines of: "Friendly faces in higher places".

With his subtle slip up, Ozpin had managed to seal the undivided attention of Risotto. Whether this would also seal his life away in the process, was merely up for time alone to decide. Though he had provided two rather filling meals, Risotto held no sense of gratitude for the man. They had just met after all, and "La Squadra's" leader had killed men he had known for years for simply having price on their head. Generally, it was nothing personal. Money was money, and business was business. That was all there was to it, and that would always be the standard.

At present, Nero stood leaning against a safety rail whilst twirling his heirloom knife. As he did, he leisurely took in the view of the ocean. The crashing waves, the orange hue of the rising sun, the city growing closer with each passing second. It was a spectacle for the man. The very scene reminded him of the numerous times he travelled via ship in the Mediterranean Sea. 

Most notably, it reminded him of his countless trips to his home province of Sicily. The foamed waters were nearly identical. The sun, unlike the moon, was just the same. The city of "Vale" however, seemed vastly different from Sicily's own city of Messina. Most notably, Risotto failed to ever recall seeing a floating fucking castle in Messina.

This sight practically ruined whatever heartfelt moment Risotto could have had. It was simply absurd. His eyebrow twitched in response to the sight. Being in another world entirely was already difficult to grasp. Having to accept that select groups of people had animalistic features only bogged his mind further. The shattered moon only added to his growing confusion. And now, he had a castle straight out of Disney to worry about.

Closing his eyes, Risotto fought back the urge to scream at the rapid bombshells. This infuriated him to no avail. Was nothing in this world normal? Was he only sent here to slowly lose his sanity? Would he ever get used to any of this?

Accepting the cruel fate he had been given, Risotto let out a sigh. At this point, he might as well get comfortable with all the peculiar scenery. He doubted this world would ever let up on testing his patience and so, he relented. Sure, he may never get fully familiarized with any of the obscene characteristics or properties of Remnant, but he would at least need to try. 

Opening his eyes, Risotto simply glared at the floating fortress one last time. Giving into the absolutely strange nature of it, he shifted his gaze onto the city itself. From afar, the city looked just like any other major city on Earth. Again, that is excluding the somewhat advanced aesthetic of course. While he was busy sizing the city up, Ozpin silently made his way towards the Jester.

After just a moment of silence, Ozpin cleared his throat to initiate conversation. The conversation was held in Italian of course. Risotto unfortunately had very little time to practice his "Mistralian". Despite this, he at least now knew the basic greetings and goodbyes of the language.

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto, we are just twenty minutes shy of docking. Upon arrival, we will go to Beacon Academy. I will have your payment in full once shortly afterwards.."

Not shifting his gaze away from the city, Risotto stoically offered his own reply.

"You are rather persistent on going to this 'Beacon Academy'. Answer me, why is this 'Beacon Academy' so important?"

Nudging his glasses, Ozpin thought over the question. With the contract so near it's completion, it was almost futile to hide away that information. Above all else though, Risotto would discover the importance of Beacon regardless of what the former wizard decided. Knowing this, Ozpin surrendered. It made no difference after all.

Ozpin: "Beacon Academy...It is one of the four huntsman academies. Beacon and the other academies act as combat schools for those who seek to protect our world."

"School for hunters, eh? What exactly do these so called 'hunters' guard this world from?"

Ozpin: "The creatures of Grimm. They are bloodlusing monsters made solely of negativity. Without the hunters, countless would fall to the merciless beasts."

"Creatures of Grimm, you say? I suppose I'll see one in due time. But Ozpin?"

Ozpin: "Yes?"

"You did not answer my question. Why do you personally want to get to Beacon?"

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto, last night I informed you that I had important business there. I was not lying. I am the next headmaster for the academy."

With this revelation, Risotto stood up from his position. If Ozpin indeed was the leader of such a facility, then a partnership would be essential. This was a prime opportunity and Risotto had seemingly struck a figurative gold mine. Then again, Risotto was not a fool. There was bound to be political powers or internal struggles somewhere. Despite these "Grimm", Risotto heavily doubted every living man or woman in this world completely saw eye to eye. This of course, exponentially increased Nero's interest in Ozpin.

Either Ozpin had potential as a long term contractor, or he had potential as a priceless contract. In both instances, Risotto gleamed in ecstacy, though his face remained as neutral as ever. Still though, Ozpin had been quite literally the only man thus far to communicate with Nero.

"Being a headmaster is no easy feat. Are you sure you're capable of it?"

Unexpectedly, Ozpin's lips curled into the slightest smile. From his facial expression, Risotto could tell the man was seemingly amused by his words, almost confidently so. The shorter man's smirk was comparable to the smug smile of a con artist weaseling his way into another man's own wallet. 

Ozpin: "Indeed I am. I have an adequate amount of experience under my belt."

"You are quite young. I'd wager against that statement."

Tilting his head, Ozpin stared at Risotto in a manner that screamed "look who's talking". After raising an eyebrow, Ozpin merely chuckled the comment off.

Ozpin: "Oh? But you look quite young yourself Mr.Risotto. Most importantly though, looks are quite deceiving."

Risotto offered no words to rebut this. Ozpin was correct after all. Risotto did look young. In fact, if he recalled correctly, he looked just like he had nearly ten years ago. This still had not bothered the assassin nearly as much as the other occurrences thus far. Despite this, Risotto knew he wasn't that young.

The headmaster then turned his gaze to the approaching city. It appears the two had officially arrived, taking the gradual decrease in speed into account. Returning his attention to the "goth clown", Ozpin began to speak.

Ozpin: "We've arrived. Welcome to Vale, Mr.Risotto."

Storing away his knife, Nero broke his position over the guard rail. Without skipping a beat, the two made their way towards the designated "exit" port. Taking a tired breath, Risotto thanked the approaching conclusion of the tedious job. However, now that the two were finally in Vale, he had one question.

Just where exactly was Beacon Academy? Stealing a quick glance at the floating castle, Risotto felt his stomach churn. Hopefully, his prediction was incorrect. For the first time I'm ages, Risotto wanted to be wrong.

"Now that we've arrived, where is this 'Beacon Academy'?"

Ozpin: "Do you see that station on the north side of the city? The one that looks like a checkpoint?"

In relief, Risotto exhaled. Oh how he would have hated to traverse to skies to reach the castle. Look towards the area Ozpin mentioned, Risotto could faintly make out a scene reminiscent of training grounds. It seemed quite militaristic to the assassin. Though, if the world really was plagued by 'Grimm', he found it inappropriate to blame the cliche appearance of the school.

"I see. So that's Beacon Academy?"

Ozpin: "No. That's the police academy, see that castle? That's where we are actually heading." He called back almost amusingly.

Risotto meanwhile, felt his heart drop. Sighing once more, he cursed his luck. After regaining his composure, he reasoned that perhaps a floating castle wasn't too bad. If he was stuck here, his life would only be as miserable as he let it be. With his decision to simply accept any future reveals, Risotto followed the headmaster toward the docking bay. Once stepping onto the pier of Vale's Docks, the two swiftly made their way towards their next immediate destination: Beacon's Ground Level Hangar.

[<~Time Skip Brought To You By Chibi Ruby Poking Chibi Risotto's Cheek While He's Trying To Read~>]

After nearly an hour of awaiting transport, the two men now stood on the courtyard of Beacon. With a closer look at the citadel, Risotto was awestruck. Earlier, he had thought the castle had been floating. As it turns out, it was merely a trick off the mind. In reality, the castle merely sat atop an elevated plateau like fixture. In addition to being on the outskirts of the city and having been on a rocking ship in the middle of a raging ocean, Risotto found he had only imagined the feat.

For whatever reason, Risotto found it quite humorous. He had heard of instances such as this from his own world's folk stories. Stories of sailors imaging implausible cities of gold, sonnets of the mythical "sirens" who lured men to their graves with sweet melodies, and even poems of men confusing land with rock riddled wastes. Alas, he was relieved to not need to deal with a city in the sky.

While he lost himself in his mind, he only followed Ozpin through a series of pathways. Eventually, the two found themselves traversing through the corridors and many hallways of the school. This was enough to snap Risotto out of his trance like state.

Truth be told, the Academy was quite...predictable. It was generic yet also quite eloquent. Expertly fitting for a school at least, he thought. To "Passione's" assassin, the facility was comparable to a prestigious boarding school. Setting the castle and fantasy theme aside, it was quite ordinary to the man. Oddly enough, this was a relief to the man. Though...the lack of students did work to unsettle and rile a red flag.

After several minutes, the duo found themselves in a lofty elevator. Once situated, Ozpin pressed a button, Risotto figured it may lead to the man's meeting room. Following this, the doors to the steel coffin came to a close. On the other hand, the elevator itself began to ascend. With the technology of the world, Risotto deduced the ride to wherever the pair would be should only take a handful of minutes at most.

Admittedly however...the ride was taking quite some time. An almost comedic amount of time. The awkward silence did nothing to quell this tedious process either. Luckily though, the door to the compartment swung open just as Risotto was becoming visibly frustrated.

Stepping out of the elevator, Risotto was greeted by an impressive sight. Impressive it was, he also felt another presence nearby. Using his stand, he scouted the area to confirm his suspensions. There indeed was another person present. By the amount of iron present in their body, Risotto deduced it was a female.

The room he found himself in currently, had the aesthetic of the interior of a clock tower. The walls were almost entirely windows, with the exception of the wall he had exited from. Had the turning gears and cogs not been present, the transparent walls surely would have been blinding with the amount of natural light they gave off.

Additionally, the ceiling seemed to form a near cone shape. Obviously, more gears and grinding cogs of a clock were present. For a brief moment, Risotto was worried if one of the many overhead gears would fall to crush whatever poor soul found themselves underneath. Shaking his head from these thoughts, he now focused on the man who led him here.

The man in question, swiftly made his way behind the desk of the room. Admittedly, even the man's supposed office space was interesting to the assassin. The work area screamed of elegance. However, Risotto also took note of the lack of paperwork present. Furrowing his brows, he guessed Ozpin was the type to shove all the work onto his secretary. Speaking of which...

A woman stepped from the adjacent elevator Risotto and Ozpin had been mere seconds ago. Unsurprisingly, she wore a traditional secretary uniform. A white buttoned blouse, black tights under a mid length skirt, a deep shaded pair of purple heels, and the cliche pair of glasses. Finally, she also wore a short black cape with a purple interior.

As for her physical appearance? Risotto internally chuckled at the tight hair her blonde hair was tied into. Oddly enough, he cared little for her rather impressive figure. She was curved and voluptuous, despite giving off the impression of being an uptight and work focused woman. His chuckle became audible when noticing the scowl she seemed to wear constantly.

Obviously, she was a prude or unlikable gal for most of the seemingly absent students. Though, Risotto rightfully figured the male students were head over heels for the lady. The woman in question, glared at the abysmal Jester before focusing her attention towards Ozpin. Clearing her throat, she began to address the man.

???: "I draeh 'what' deripsnart. Rehto 'then' a llams elffucs, gnihton rojam deneppah. 'I'm' dalg ot ees 'you back so soon', retsamdaeh."

Ordinarily, most men would not bat an eye at the woman's statement. Risotto however, was far from being like 'most men'. The language was still largely unknown to him. From what little he could understand however, He took notice of how the lady said 'back so soon'. It was after all, the only amount he understood from her sweet little "greeting".

Narrowing his eyes, he analyzed Ozpin further. In his conscious, he debated whether or not Ozpin truly was the "new" headmaster if the apparent staff member had addressed him like she did. The two were clearly friendly, as friendly as two colleagues could be. Internally, Risotto narrowed his suspicions at who Ozpin truly could be. As a consequence, the man thought that perhaps this man was far more interesting then he already was.

Ozpin: " 'I'm' deveiler gnihton rojam derrucco ni 'my' ecnesba. 'But' snoitcudortni era dedeen..."

Politely gesturing towards Risotto, Ozpin nodded to the woman. In turn, the lady focused her attention to "La Squadra's" leader. Risotto felt the heated glare of the woman. From her expression, Nero figured she had been sizing him up to determine if he was a threat. 

Ozpin: " 'Glynda Goodwitch', siht nam si 'Risotto.' Risotto, meet Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's Combat Instructor and secretary of yours truly." Ozpin said, switching to Italian when addressing Risotto.

The man, Risotto, simply crossed an arm, bringing the other to hover mere inches from his face. Remaining silent, he merely half heartedly glared back at the woman in disinterest. Luckily, she had caught the memo and relented with her threatening gaze. For just a moment, Risotto swore he saw a slimmer of doubt in her eyes. Additionally, Risotto found her name to be quite humorous. First Ozpin, and now his secretary. Was this world a twisted and contoured one of "The Wizard Of Oz"?

Glynda: " 'I've' reven nees mih erofeb. Fi 'he' si a taerht, 'I' tnow etatiseh ot evomer mih morf supmac sesimerp."

Ozpin: "Raef 'not Glynda', 'Risotto' saw dnik hguone ot trocse 'me' ereh morf 'Mistral'. Fi 'he' saw a taerht, 'I' tbuod 'I' dluow eb ereh os noos."

Now, it was Risotto's turn to speak. In his deep and dominant voice, he returned the unknown words of kindness back to the man. Unfortunately, Risotto had only agreed to come for one reason alone and regretfully, he still did not understand "Mistrialian" fully. Had he known the language, perhaps he would have been just a tad more compassionate for Ozpin.

"Ozpin, The payment. I trust you did not forget?"

Ozpin: "Of course not. I will fetch it."

Turning to Glynda, he offered a translation to the combat instructor. In response, Glynda scoffed at the man. It had confirmed her suspicions of Risotto only acting out of his own self interest. The sheer audacity of the man to talk with Beacon's very headmaster was appalling to say the least. Not to mention, Ozpin had just defended the man.

Ozpin on the other hand, had already begun digging through a drawer from the desk. After a second of ruffling, he retreated his hand, tossing a wallet at Risotto. Instinctively, Risotto caught the parcel with ease. Opening the black wallet, Risotto's eyes scanned over the currency.

If he recalled correctly, this specific color had represented "five thousand Lien". After counting each plastic card, he found there were ten total. Obviously, this added up perfectly to the arranged price. Satisfied with the amount, Risotto stored the wallet within a pocket. Clearing his throat, he spoke up once more.

"The amount is good. However, despite my heavier pockets, I still lack an understanding of your language."

Registering the words, Ozpin nodded sympathetically. After this, he simply nodded to the secretary. She of course, spun on her heels, exiting the same way she had entered. However, before fully leaving, she gave words of warning to Risotto, not knowing they were wasted.

Glynda: " 'I'm' gnihctaw uoy, retsej."

After hearing the elevator doors close, Risotto approached the headmaster's desk. Taking a seat in the vacant chair, Risotto was met by Ozpin taking his own seat.

Ozpin: "The language barrier...yee, I'm aware of that. I have a proposition for you, if you'll hear me out."

"It's not like I have much choice. Speak it, headmaster."

Nodding his head, Ozpin let out a sigh. With any luck, Risotto would be open to agreeing. Though it was selfish, Ozpin felt Risotto had more to offer then he led on. Additionally, Ozpin decided it was his responsibility to help sort Rissoto's circumstance.

Ozpin: "I will be blunt with you Risotto. I find you rather fascinating. I can sense you hide away something. Simply put, I've taken an interest in you."

"Oh? If we are being truthful, then I would say much the same about yourself. You're obviously much more influential than I initially believed."

Ozpin: "Very well...Here is my offer in the swiftest manner possible. You are from an entirely different world. Our own world is quite dangerous, yet I sense you are more than capable of defending yourself. I will teach you 'Mistralian' in addition to offering payments, very much similar to the one you received seconds ago."

"Knowledge and income? With offerings such as this, there is bound to be a catch. Out with it, Ozpin."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Ozpin confirmed Risotto's suspicion of there being a catch. Before the headmaster elaborated further however, he withdrew a hand under his desk. What sounded like the popping sound of a fridge opening was heard. Shortly afterward, Ozpin presented two mugs of a brown sweet smelling liquid.

For whatever reason though, Risotto swore he saw steam from the cups. Ozpin then raised a mug to Risotto, who refused by waving his hand. Though the wizard was slightly saddened by his refusal, he merely stored the mug away in the compartment under his desk. Taking a sip, Ozpin cleared his throat to explain further.

Ozpin: "Firstly, I will need your agreement to cooperate. I apologize for the vague implications this entails, but it is necessary. I require your fill cooperation. A man such as myself, cannot afford to take any more risks than I already have. If you refuse, you may see yourself out with next to no resistance. If you somehow manage to procure a huntsman license elsewhere, you are more then welcome to accept job offers from Vale, but Beacon Academy will personally be closed to you, I'm afraid that is due to the laws and restrictions of our realm."

If Risotto was not offended then, he surely was now. To think a man such as Ozpin could even dare threaten "La Squadra's" leader. Still though, he understood Ozpin's intentions. The headmaster wanted complete cooperation. If the subtle hints were anything to go by, perhaps Ozpin made this statement out of piecing together Risotto's true occupation. If so, he was almost completely forgiven for the manner of his demand. If not...Risotto could simply kill the man at a later date and be done with this needless banter.

To aid Ozpin now? Or claim his head later? Or perhaps...both? Risotto weighed each decision. There was no true reason to deny the man. Then again, Risotto also felt Ozpin was hiding a multitude of secrets. The man was confident in being able to tale care of himself, so walking away now would only be a minimal set back. Alternatively though, Ozpin was an easy way to make Lien and obtain information.

Leaning forward, Risotto thought over the decision once more. Ozpin meanwhile, awaited his answer patiently. He had quite literally, an eternity for a reply. He was in no rush and understood this was quite a daunting question to ask. Taking another sip of his hot beverage, Ozpin leaned back, figuring Risotto would be lost in thought for longer than anticipated.

[♤~END OF CHAPTER ~♧]

A/N TIME

This I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought :)  
Did I do good? Did I do bad?

Any guesses on the other JJBA guest yet? I'm not giving out hints just yet...so sorry if there isn't much to go off of.

Sorry if some of this seemed rushed. I know Ozpin's initial meeting with Risotto came off that way, just know...It was intentional. It has something to do with his reincarnation process as well as our other JJBA MC.

Without a further ado...

[♤Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors♧]  
[♡"...You are already complete..."◇


	4. Ballad IV: To Start Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis I, Lord Kiwi!
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos/Hits/Comments! :)
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying so far. This is pretty fun to work on. Hopefully you're okay with the pacing. We still have a few more chapters to go before the plot of RWBY kicks in. (Reminder: This is an AU. A few major/minor things WILL be changed)

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support the official releases.

A/N: RWBY never specifies which School system they use. Taking Vol 1 and all the greenery we see when RWBY's semester supposedly begins in contrast with Vol 2 and 3's more early winter or mid fall appearances, I've taken the liberty of guessing the Japanese system is their school routine. Hope you don't mind

[3RD PERSON POV]

[Location: Beacon Academy]  
[Time: 1:30pm (Four Days Later)]

Risotto stood, looking at the academy courtyard via the window from his dorm. It seemed that he had agreed to Ozpin's offer. With the offer of knowledge, Lien, and "Mistralian" lessons offered so quickly, Risotto would have been a fool to refuse. Currently, the assassin was dressed in a much different set of garments compared to the traditional "Jester's" attire.

Risotto Nero wore a white button up shirt underneath a black collared dress shirt. Both of which were long sleeved and left unbuttoned to only tease his well defined chest. Additionally, he wore a pair of black trousers that hugged his muscular legs in a securing fashion. In addition to a pair of black dress shoes, he also adorned a simple abyssal watch he had purchased during the brief tour of Vale following his agreement to "work with" Beacon. With the exception of the watch, all of the garments were courtesy of Ozpin, free of charge this time.

Truth be told, he had also purchased additional clothing, towels, blankets, cooking ware, spices, various ingredients, and of course, hygienic products that ranged from shampoo to face moisturizer. With his expenditures cleared for the time being, Risotto had opted to place his remaining funds in a simple savings account.

Though this was not a popular choice amongst former gangsters such as himself, Risotto discovered Vale and all of Remnant for that matter, used a very interesting system of currency. It was neither cash nor digital based but rather...a mixture of the two. With this logic, it was much easier to have multiple accounts in banks spread across all of the world. With this in mind, Risotto made a mental note to visit and establish accounts with several dozen. 

Not only would his set aside money earn interest, but it would also be just that bit harder for any individual to track the assassin down. Not to mention, if a bank abruptly crashed or he had his account wiretapped, he would still have several other accounts available. Ultimately however, Risotto planned to solidify most of his future funds via precious metals or jewelry much like the late capo of Passione, "Polpo" had done. 

Still though, that was quite some time from becoming a reality. For now, Risotto would focus his entire being into learning this world's insulting tongue. In fact, Risotto managed to find himself on a deadline to do so. According to Ozpin, the students had left for summer break. In just nearly six short weeks, the students would return for their second semester.

Six weeks...It was an absurd time frame. It was simply preposterous to assume one could garner fluency in a language with such a short amount of time. Yet, Risotto cared little. The tongue of Remnant would come to him in due time. He was always one of the most analytical and intelligent individuals of "Passione'', he knew he would pick the language up sooner or later. 

So long as Risotto understood how to hold a basic conversation by the end of the six weeks, he would be satisfied. In fact, he had already picked up the skeletal bases for "Mistralian". The words generally being "I", "You", "And", "Good/bad", "Hello/Goodbye" etc. He could understand just a little more each passing day. Every new morning, he found himself being able to have a longer greeting with his current teacher and contractor, Ozpin.

Speaking of Ozpin...Risotto found him to be an excellent teacher. In fact...it was nearly impossible to find a teacher as talented as the headmaster. He reeked of experience and past knowledge, which obviously made his job of mentoring exponentially easier. He was truly a gifted man and yet...This only added to Risotto's vaguely hidden interest. But alas, these thoughts could continue at another moment. Risotto had somewhere to be after all...

Looking away from the courtyard that laid beyond his dorm's window, he took in his surroundings just once more before his eventual departure.

His room was associated with the "mark point" to determine what exact hallway one could find themself in. As such, his room was designated as the first in the "B" Category. Die to the schools ever changing student attendees, the "A-D halls" would routinely house the aforementioned students for four years each. At present, it was hallway "B's" turn to house the oncoming first years. The following year, it would fall onto hallway "C" to take in the next batch of fresh faces.

His room specifically, which was marked and deemed as the "landmark", was apparently far more decorated than the others. According to Ozpin, each "designated" room was outfitted with their own personal kitchen space, dining area, and an additional vacant space for a living room reminiscent area. As luck would have it, Risotto found his room contained each of those promised facilities. 

Admittedly, Risotto had no need for the currently vacant "living room" portion. Instead, he opted to save Lien to decorate it with a more "study room" appearance. In addition to his sleeping area, designated study space, completed kitchen, and dining area, Risotto also had the privilege of possessing the standard dormitory bathroom. With him being the only occupant of such a finely orchestrated dorm, he found it quite spacious.

Every now and then, he would catch himself sharing the living space with former members of "La Squadra". Though he was far too proud to admit it, he was quite...lonely. Though he had briefly met the staff members and a handful of the apparent instructors, Risotto felt alone. Simply put, he missed his former comrades. Additionally, it pained him to imagine an existence without their familiar company. At the same time, he would never allow himself to confess this emotion, even in his own conscious. One could say, it pained him to even entertain the thought. 

Snapping out of his trance, Risotto spun on his heels. Today was the day he would conjure transcripts with Beacon's Headmaster. Admittedly, this was considered an illegal action yet Ozpin seemed to shrug it off as if it was nothing. At the end of it all, Risotto supposed transcripts and a falsified past were essential. He figured that if information of a supposed alien were released to the public, in the worst case scenario at least, panic may ensue. Alternatively in the "best" case, Risotto would have a difficult time fleeing from "Alien theorists" or the infamous "I want to believe" fanatics. 

Briskly walking out of the confines from his oh so humble dorm, Risotto promptly shut the door. Had he garnered the ability to lock the aforementioned door, he certainly would have. To his surprise however, the door seemed to require a digital key. A key that he lacked. For four agonizing and paranoia riddled days, Risotto had the slightest of difficulty in sleeping.

With the notoriety that came with being an assassin, subtle features such as locking a door could mean the difference between life and death. Admittedly, locking a door was the simplest of obstacles for a potential assailant to overcome. Still though, the few extra seconds with that elementary precaution had generally helped keep Risotto's mind at ease. 

At present, he found himself rounding a corner of a hallway. Entering through yet another hallway, Risotto quickly found himself expertly maneuvering through the maze that was the school layout. Brisk walk after brisk walk, turn after turn, room after room, Risotto managed to easily find his way towards the now dubbed "elevator section" of the school. Though Ozpin's tour days prior was shoddy at best, Risotto memorized every possible route imaginable. Like many of his traits, it was a well versed practice of his. The excuse for this being routine at this point; Those who worked in his field were expected to quickly memorize such things.

Entering through the elevator, Risotto braced himself for yet another agonizing period of awkward silence. In his abysmal mind, he could almost imagine Ghiaccio, one of his closest subordinates in "La Squadra", complaining about the ride. Ghiaccio had quite the disdain for his iconic: "things that don't make any goddamn sense". An elevator lacking elevator music, would have certainly been one of those things. Despite his best efforts, Risotto couldn't help but feel his lips curl into a warm smile at remembering him.

Eventually, he surrendered his fight, forcing the smile to break and protrude. Ghiaccio was one of the only men who could manage to make Risotto smile or laugh under his coldly stoic mask. He supposed, a nostalgic smile in memory of the blue haired man was the least he could do. Admittedly, Risotto had always been just a bit closer to Ghiaccio, Illuso, and Melone. Even more truthfully, Ghiaccio had always been Risotto's most favored "La Squadra" subordinate.

Now, that wasn't to say he favored any of his fellow assassins more or less then the others, it was just favor in the regard to who Risotto would confide with or associate more commonly with. Sure, he adored and cherished each member evenly, but even men such as Risotto had their own specific "first in line" choice within his respective friend circle. 

Additionally, Ghiaccio was a perfect compilation to Risotto. While Risotto was generally more reserved and much more devoid of emotion on the surface, Ghiaccio was the polar opposite. Ghiaccio would never allow himself to hide his frustrations or passion over something. Risotto meanwhile, hid away his emotions, including his dislikes and preferences over nearly every opinion.

While Ghiaccio would not hesitate to criticize the hypocrisy in any given circumstance, Risotto would opt to instead analyze more objectively. In short, the two completed each other in the strangest manner possible. Quietly chuckling and looking to the ceiling of the elevator, he reflected on Ghiaccio's routine shenanigans. Then, Risotto softly spoke. Strangely, he felt warm while remembering the secretly cherished man.

"Ghiaccio...are you at peace?" He muttered at a nearly inaudible voice.

Slowly, his gaze fell. Closing his eyes momentarily, he couldn't help but curse himself under his breath. After letting out a barely noticeable sigh, he shoved his previous thoughts away. To remember or reflect on his previous comrade in such a manner, would have certainly angered Ghiaccio. He had always found it redundant or worthless, often stating "People die, we die, you'll die. It makes no sense to cry over it". As such, Risotto effortlessly returned to his emotionally detached state.

Just as he finished his immediate and subtle transformation, the elevator doors opened into Ozpin's somewhat familiar office. Allowing the doors to fully contract, Risotto calmly approached the man's desk.

At the moment, Ozpin had begun seemingly typing a series of phrases and keystrokes into a blatantly high tech computer. With just a subtle nod of the head from the man, Risotto took a seat. After just a slight pause in silence, Ozpin diverted his complete and utter attention on the assassin. Just like every other time, the two spoke in "Italian".

Ozpin: "Good afternoon Mr.Risotto, I hope you slept well?"

"The fact I slept is comforting enough. I remember you asking me to visit for transcripts and a false background, correct?"

The headmaster took a sip from a nearby mug. After doing so, he simply grabbed a stack of papers that laid beside his monitor. Handing them to the Jester across from him, Risotto immediately began to scan over the documents.

Ozpin: "Yes. With the help of many of my fellow associates, I managed to find a description most fitting based on our past experiences."

"I see." Risotto simply replied.

While Ozpin continued to ramble or elaborate about minute details of the "background", Risotto drowned his voice away. The content of the files were simple enough. Risotto would be a seventeen year old hunter in training. This of course, was only a half lie. Since his arrival in Remnant, He discovered he had seemingly reset the "clock" on himself....by ten whole years. Again, this was simply brushed off due to the over mind numbing aspects that unfolded.

Further delving into the contents of the various papers, Risotto was apparently from Mistral, the same city he had stumbled on Ozpin. As for his childhood, he would have the cover story of being a simple street urchin. In addition to this, Risotto was a supposed delinquent throughout his adolescence. Following in with the wrong crowd, Risotto would eventually be offered to rehabilitate by attending Beacon, or facing Jail time. "Obviously" his "choice" was apparent.

It was a simple falsified backstory. In accordance to this hastily thrown together cover, Risotto had also apparently been "mostly self taught" with his "novice" combat skills. In addition to this, Risotto was listed as "naturally intelligent" yet somewhat unfamiliar with "Remnant customs". Though these two phrases were technically true, in reality, Risotto felt they did him an injustice. He had spent nearly a decade and a half honing his craft while sharpening his skill and mind. Though, he supposed he could not complain much. After all, Ozpin had been courteous enough to explain his lack of knowledge of the world with the excuse of Risotto apparently "not caring".

Which again, was technically true. Risotto tricky only cared to learn what he must and leave it at that. Additional information such as customs, politics, "Grimm", etc. Were merely information he needed, not wanted. Somewhat satisfied, Risotto slid the papers to the side. After doing so, he focused onto what Ozpin's words, which he had been seemingly rambling about.

Ozpin: "...Of course, there is also the matter of asserting teams. Due to the late enrollment, you may find yourself in a unique position. Is this fine with you?"

Keeping his emotionless face, Risotto simply spoke his mind.

"Could you repeat that? I wasn't listening in the slightest."

Deadpanning, Ozpin replied with his own question.

Ozpin: "Uh, I see...What part do you need clarification for?"

"All of it, actually. You didn't mention payment as the inciting topic and so I lost interest." The assassin blankly quipped.

In response, Ozpin merely slumped back into his comfortable seat. He was surprisingly taken aback. Risotto seemed to be "all business" and being comparable to a emotionless robot only focused on receiving his owed debts. Yet, small hints of his humanity slipped through, solidifying that he was in fact, merely a man.

Ozpin: "Oh, I see...ahem, Allow me to reiterate."

Rubbing his temple and chucking, the headmaster corrected his posture. Leaning forward, he repeated his entire speech once more, not before clearing his throat though.

Ozpin: "Firstly, as the papers entail, That is your 'backstory'. Your 'cover up' if you will. Secondly, the degree of your prowess will be tested shortly. You will go through the entrance exam to test both your knowledge and experience. Obviously, the "Grimm" and "huntsman" portions are exempted for you this time. Thirdly, we will enlist you as a student as per our arrangement days prior."

"I see. Before you continue, I would like to inquire about my payment. You've neglected to elaborate that so far."

Ozpin: "Ah yes, the payment. I was just getting to that. On a 'once-a-month' ratio, you will receive Lien based on your performance. In short, your initial pay will be based on your grade point average and performance in academic and combat oriented classes. Additionally, your relationship with fellow students and staff members will be taken into account. That's not to say you must make hordes of friends or be sociable, only that you keep your 'behavior' in check. The payment you will receive at minimal effort is set at ten thousand Lien. The maximum has been set to fifty-five thousand. In addition to this, you will also receive income through completing 'missions'. These missions will range from anything as simple as gathering sap from a tree to objectives as complex as evacuating a village or Grimm slaying. The payments for each job, will vary based on the assumed difficulty."

"I understand. You mentioned earlier about 'assigned teams'. Care to explain?"

Ozpin: "Yes yes, of course. Each student is assigned into a team consisting of four members during the 'Initiation test', not to be confused with the entrance exam. With your late enrollment however, you've become something of a 'wrench in the system'. The students are on summer break as of now, preparing for their second semester. You however...Are technically in your first semester. As such, you have two options before you..."

The headmaster took a moment to gather his thoughts. Quickly, he grabbed his trusty mug, sipping from it leisurely. After he was satisfied, he set the cuo down. Risotto meanwhile, sat with an expression that refused to give away his opinion on the matter.

Ozpin: "Before we begin your own entrance exam, you will have the option of either joining an already established team, thus creating a five man team. And as for the second option..."

"Becoming a solo team, I assume?" The assassin concluded.

Ozpin: "No. Solo teams are far too risky. Without a team to fall back on, a huntsman will quickly and soundly be defeated. A single man or woman cannot hope to take on the world's obstacles alone."

Risotto broke his usual calm and collected demeanor. Raising an eyebrow, he silently presented his confusion. Not to 'toot his own horn', but Risotto knew he was capable of operating solo. He had done it many times before. Before he could audibly inquire, Ozpin held a hand up as if to plead to the man to 'sit and listen'.

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto. Your second option...is to act as a two man cell. This is exponentially more risky than a five man team, but it is much more preferable than a one man team. In fact...we already have another candidate who..."

The headmaster trailed on, letting his voice drop. For several seconds, an uncomfortable silence overtook the office space. Risotto took notice of Ozpin's facial expression. He had known the look well, Ozpin was hiding something...something he was currently attempting to explain in an inoffensive manner. 

This of course, caught Risotto's undivided attention. Uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, he prodded the headmaster to continue. As a response, Ozpin audibly gulped. Taking a deep breath, the headmaster took a figurative leap of faith.

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto...I must ask for a simple promise of discretion and composure. I must assure you will listen to my proposal with a clear and open mind. I admit, this is rather vague...But I must ensure the safety of the specific student in question. As such, I need you to vow you will not act rash or act in a harsh manner."

Slightly intrigued, Risotto leaned back. Placing a hand over his chin, he closed his eyes in thought. Something about Ozpin's offer had set Risotto on edge. The assassin couldn't explain it. Something about the ordeal seemed... wrong. Sighing to himself, Risotto opened his eyes.

"Very well. I vow to not act in an inconvenient manner." The man reluctantly agreed. 

The headmaster then sighed in apparent relief. Steeling himself, he shakingly elaborated further.

Ozpin: "The...student in mind seems to be in a similar predicament then you. In fact, the person in question was the entire reason for finding you immediately after your arrival. In short...you two are 'acquainted' in some form or another. I assure you, they hold no ill will against you. In fact, it is quite the opposite. They informed me of who you truly were. I'm aware of "Passione" and "La Squadra Esecuzi". Additionally...I have also been aware of your 'stand' ability. And finally...I'm more than aware of your....to put it bluntly, your death."

In shock, Risotto's body and posture both stiffened. On the surface, he appeared far more detached than normal. Beneath the surface however, he was the polar opposite. For the first time in his blood riddled life, he was petrified in fear riddled anxiety. Taking a moment to garner himself, he spoke up with the faintest hint of venom.

"Who. Who are they." He demanded.

Ozpin: "Risotto Nero, Do you know a person by the name of...."  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
[♤~End Of Chapter~♧]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Ya like the cliff hanger? ;)

Let me know what you thought! I'm genuinely in love with planning this story and writing it out. I'm having a huge blast and honestly could really go for more input!

Any guesses on the Mystery Person/Other JJBA character? Who do you think/are hoping it is?  
(Yes, there is a right answer)

Anywayyyy....Yee. Hope you enjoyed/are enjoying it this far.

Without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	5. Ballad V: Abhorred Confrère

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support the official releases.

Quick A/N: To those of you who guessed the second JJBA, yeah. You were right. It was who you thought it was. Just another reminder: Risotto never really caught "his" name. So while the name won't ring a specific bell, his description most certainly will. I hope you enjoy it :)

[3RD PERSON POV]

[Location: Beacon Academy (Ozpin's Office)]  
[Time: 2:10pm (The Same Day)]

Ozpin: "Risotto Nero, do you know a person by the name of, 'Vinegar Doppio'?"

Furrowing his brows, Risotto failed to register the name. This 'Vinegar Doppio' character or the name at least, was largely unfamiliar to the man. Still though, Risotto felt his gut wrench in response. Though he had never heard of this person prior...he felt he knew them. In the same breath, he also knew he had never caught a name as strange as that.

"The name...it is somewhat foreign to me. I don't seem to recall it."

Ozpin: "I figured as much...Do you remember what you told me when we met, just days ago?"

"I remember many things clearly. You'll need to be more specific, Ozpin."

Nodding his head, Ozpin granted the man that "point". This next 'point' however, would certainly be far reaching for him to pull off...but every subtle phrasing counted. He knew Risotto would most certainly go on a rampage if he managed to see the face of the other man in question. As such, the headmaster took his words in careful and delicate stride.

Ozpin: "You told me... 'It's proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking another's name'. Yet, you do not recall the name of the man in question. Mr.Risotto...I've been told that you had pursued the right and wrong man in your previous... life."

Slowly connecting the dots, Risotto's expression went blank. Well, Blanker then per usual at the very least. Silently, he regretted agreeing to maintain his composure. There were very few things that could irritate the Jester, and this was one of those very rare things.

"Ozpin, explain yourself before I break my vow to you." He calmly threatened.

Ozpin got the message clearly. Risotto Nero was intimidating already. His stoic and generally analytic demeanor screamed of belonging to a man not to be crossed. The tone and unsettling calm voice used, only caused the hairs on the former wizards neck to stand. It had been literal ages since Ozpin felt this way...and though he may not fear death any longer, he did fear a painful death. From what he had been told, Risotto handed tortuous ends leisurely without a shred of guilt or hesitation.

Ozpin: "In short terms...This 'Doppio' was a separate personality and representation of 'The Boss'. Doppio merely did the same you had, followed orders and pledged loyalty to the 'True' boss, Diavolo. Mr.Risotto...I assure you that from what I have been told...I have concluded that Doppio and Diavolo were two souls within a single body. Two separate entities fighting for control. Diavolo, which I'm sure you know the translation of, was the true man behind the unfortunate fate that befell you and your...comrades. Doppio meanwhile, has the mindset of a literal child. As such, he was likely manipulated into carrying out acts of horror by Diavolo. Please...Spare him the benefit of the doubt. He never asked to have his existence entwine with Diavolo's own."

If one was to stare closely enough, Risotto's right palm could be seen...slightly dripping the faintest trail of blood. His hand had been clenched so tightly, that he managed to cause himself harm. His face meanwhile, simply remained as devoid and robotic as normal. Admittedly however, his head slightly dropped in a manner that gave his expression a "darker" and more insidious appearance.

Yes, he was angered. Enraged beyond what words could ever hope to describe. In his previously thought 'final moments', he had come to that conclusion himself. That the "clumsy" man he faced was just a mere child mentally, only seeking 'The Boss's' guidance. He knew of the split personality for the last moments of his life on Earth. He also knew such a man was far from capable of committing those atrocities...Risotto understood that the 'Diavolo', the 'Devil' part of the man, was at fault.

And yet...he was still seething with ravenous fury. He wanted nothing more than to wring the bastard's neck. The assassin desired nothing more than to finish what he nearly had. Then again...what could that solve? His life was over on Earth. And if this "Doppio" was here, on Remnant...then clearly he must have died too. Justice was apparently done already. To kill the man once more...would only be equal to spitting in fate's face. Unclenching his jaw and hand both, Risotto blankly inquired once more.

"What of his other 'soul'? Surely the two must still be conjoined. If so, that is all the reasoning I need to end him once and for all."

Ozpin: "It seems after their death, The 'Diavolo' portion broke off from the 'Doppio' half. Doppio himself was seemingly given a second chance at redemption, much like yourself. Diavolo on the other hand...has apparently been given an eternity of endless death by 'fate'. I'm afraid this is purely based off of Doppio's own information and speculation from their last and I quote...'Phone call'."

Immediately upon hearing the explanation, Risotto's demeanor changed. What was once a cold and detached 'resting face', morphed into a expression of sadistic glee. Justice truly was done. And it was done well. This 'Diavolo' was truly completed in a manner none could hope to achieve.

Relaxing his posture, Risotto couldn't help but allow his smile to extend. He supposed if Doppio was to be believed, perhaps he could settle to work alongside the dimwitted man. Afterall, fate had seemingly favored Risotto and Doppio both. Additionally, Risotto could always kill the manchild once more if he one day decided Diavolo had not paid nearly enough.

Still though...Something bothered Risotto. A question he now found himself pondering more and more since Ozpin hinted towards Doppio's identity earlier. For only a moment, he thought of how best to address the confusion he had burning in the back of his mind. His face returning to it's routine look of stoicism, he requested confirmation.

"Earlier you said this man was slightly responsible for you 'Finding me so easily'. Care to elaborate further?"

With the worst of the conversation over with, Ozpin relaxed into his seat further. Readjusting his spectacles, the headmaster took the time to plan his explanation. Obviously, he could not allow Risotto to know the full truth. As such, he began his well prepared half truth as to satisfy the assassin's curiosity.

Ozpin: "Whilst Doppio had begun his...reincarnation process, this 'Diavolo' he mentioned had informed him of your location. Once Doppio had made contact with a colleague of mine, I personally found myself near your own. With a string of luck and chance circumstance, I found you myself."

"This implies you had planned to hire my services from the start." Risotto replied.

Ozpin: "Not...entirely. I genuinely did need an envoy for my return to Beacon. I merely killed two birds with one stone."

"I see. And Doppio? From what you've explained, he was foolishly seeking me out."

Ozpin: "Mr.Risotto...You and Doppio both earned a second chance at life, in an unfamiliar world at that. I promise you that Doppio holds no ill will toward you. He is not Diavolo. I would ask of you to at least promise you will set aside your grudge to cooperate with him and me both."

"He was conjoined with a man responsible for the deaths of two of my former comrades. Doubly so, his actions led to the loss of the remainder of my team. Why in God's name would I ever set aside my resentment?"

Miraculously, Risotto had managed to keep his demeanor unchanging. True, Diavolo had been punished, and true, Doppio had been a mere child mentally, but Risotto still felt uneasy about the entire ordeal. Doppio, as much of a victim as he was, Doppio had still pledged unwavering loyalty to the bastard who caused this mess.

Then again...Risotto's anger was still utterly justifiable. Ozpin knew this to be true. The headmaster held many resentments, some over simpler reasons and some, with equal vindication. He knew deep down that forcing a man to promise to let his heartfelt rage was one the cruelest acts to commit. Still though, if he could not have Risotto's word on not loathing Doppio...he could have Risotto's word on not taking the man's life.

Ozpin: "Would you at least promise to spare his life? I won't ask you to set your hate aside, so long as you do not threaten his safety."

"I will not vow to such a thing."

Slightly frustrated at Nero's stubbornness, Ozpin allowed his brows to furrow. Had it not been for the dicey circumstance of events from the two other men's past, this argument could have been seen as juvenile. Clenching his jaw slightly, he dropped his steady voice for one that hinted at his own frustration.

Ozpin: "Risotto...Neither one of you is at complete fault. Promise me you will not be an endangerment to him."

Risotto: "I refuse."

In his own mind, Risotto knew Doppio held as much fault as himself. As just and fitting as Diavolo, the true boss's fate was, Risotto still held distaste for Vinegar Doppio. Additionally, Risotto at the end of the day, was a hitman. If Vinegar found himself as the target of a highly rewardful contract, Risotto doubted he would be able to pass it off. Ozpin meanwhile, held his own unwavering ideology.

Ozpin: "Risotto Nero. Promise me."

Risotto calmly locked eyes with Ozpin. To the hitman, the headmaster was simply doing what he thought best. In the same breath, Risotto was merely tired of the conversation. For several seconds, neither of the men had spoken. In the entirety of the exchange, both parties held firm. No change of appearance was made and their expressions stood strong.

Finally however, one of the two broke the statement. To bicker and argue any monger would merely waste precious time. And as the old saying goes, 'time is money'.

"I want twenty thousand extra Lien every month."

Without skipping a beat, Ozpin held his hand forward as he stood to lean over his desk. Twenty thousand Lien was a trivial number, but he had suspected he would wind up bribing the man regardless. Despite this, Twenty thousand Lien extra could cause many to raise an eyebrow at the expense. Then again...the headmaster could talk the assassin down.

Ozpin: "Ten Thousand extra is the best I'll offer in exchange." He spoke, his hand still midair.

"Fifteen thousand." Risotto bluntly rebutted.

For a moment, Ozpin's hand fidgeted. His eyebrow twitched and a bead of sweat threatened to fall from his forehead. However, it was now his turn to submit. A man's life seemingly hung on a thread after all.

Ozpin: "I suppose I'll fold. That's an agreeable price."

Standing in slight victory and with mild disinterest, Risotto took the Headmaster's hand. Quickly shaking, he nonchalantly 'sealed the deal'.

"Deal."

Letting their hands go, the headmaster sighed in relief. Risotto meanwhile, Simply inspected his fingernails in boredom. In all honesty... Risotto had been playing Ozpin from the start.

Truth be told, he held no true negativity for Doppio. The man was clearly manipulated into working for the Boss. In the end, Risotto also worked for the boss. He would be a hypocrite for despising Doppio for being a fellow gangster. Instead, Risotto reserved his entire hatred for Diavolo, the true mastermind.

In the end, Risotto had staged his false sense of anger. He merely wanted to see if he could force Ozpin to offer more as payment. Italy was rampant for sketchy deals and con artists as such, the man simply wanted to squeeze just a bit more Lien out of the Headmaster. With his 'plan' complete, he looked forward to completing his dormitories office much sooner.

Allowing the air of the room to return to normal, the two took their seats once more. Risotto still had Mistralian lessons after all...

For the next several hours, Risotto and Ozpin reviewed the basic greeting/farewells. Following this, Risotto began to hold a basic understanding of pronouns, simple adjectives, verbs, and the "essential" numbers. With Risotto being talented in absorbing new knowledge and Ozpin being the grandest of tutors, Risotto swiftly began comprehending just enough to vaguely understand others conversations. Pleased with their work for the day, Ozpin dismissed Risotto, who immediately retreated into his dorm.

For the remainder of the day, Risotto kept himself occupied with cleaning his abode. Washing and hand drying what little dishes he had, and finally organizing those same dishes. With every piece of utensil stored away in drawers, he then focused on neatly stacking the bowls, plates, and cups into cupboards. In one such cabinet, he stored the plates and bowls together, stacked from largest to smallest.

In a separate cabinet, his glass and plastic cups were neatly aligned. The glass cups of course, took residence on the highest of the three shelves. In the middle shelf, the large and medium sized cups were allocated space. Finally, the lowest shelf bore the smallest of the vacant vessels. With his cookware previously done days prior, Risotto moved onto the laundry.

Surprisingly, Risotto had little garments to clean. From his undergarments to his rarely worn overcoats, every piece of linen, silk, wool, cotton, or polyester had already been cleaned and put away as well. As he scavenged his makeshift apartment for any chance at distraction, he found every chore to have already been done. It seems he had no need to clean something that was already cleaned.

Sitting on his bed, he pondered over his misjudgment. Previously, "La Squadra's" base of operations had always needed to be 'tidied up'. He figured, nine men under a single roof tended to always require a routine and consistent cleanse. Often, Risotto would generally be the one to do the aforementioned tasks.

From doing every dish, to washing every other man's laundry, to going room to room eradicating any semblance of filth, to even tidying up every other member's beds, Risotto generally took sole responsibility for maintaining a hygienic and spotless home. At times, Risotto would often find himself preparing supper or breakfast for "La Squadra". Due to this, the team had a running joke of the leader being the "Mom of the group".

Risotto slightly smiled at recalling the instances of him nagging Formaggio at his tendency to leave a mess after each successful hit. Additionally, Risotto lightly chuckled when remembering the rampant destruction that Melone's "masterpieces" would often cause. Admittedly, Risotto also felt his frozen heart warm when reflecting on Pesci and Prosciutto's brotherly relationship.

From Pesci's earliest days, he had always been the more innocent or vulnerable member. Prosciutto on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to guide and take the man "under his wing". The entirety of "La Squadra" had seen Pesci as the youngest brother archetype of the group. As such, "La Squadra" would never hesitate to wrought justice on any poor soul that happened to glance at Pesci in an ill manner.

Sorbet and Gelato by contrast, had been in a homosexual relationship with one another. Admittedly, Italy was not the most welcoming country of such a sight. "La Squadra" however...Accepted the duo nonetheless. Frequently, small jokes were made at their expense during dinner or during team gatherings. Witless banter aside, the team also often ensured the duo would be happy together. This generally included the team collectively staging the two to be left alone together. At times, even pitching in funds for Sorbet and Gelato to spend weekends away in a hotel or cruise ship. Lastly...the couple's anniversaries were "La Squadra's" equivalent of New Years. Truly, the hitman squad found some happiness through each other.

Additionally, Risotto cringed at Illuso's various 'pranks' or 'party tricks'. Every teammate, Risotto included, could never hope to escape from Illuso's hobby of messing with others. Amongst this, every member was susceptible to hearing Ghiaccio's near endless rants over what he claimed as "it's just common fucking sense!". Finally, Melone. Yet again, Melone would often cause a disaster with his "experiments". 

All in all, Risotto merely laid on his back, chuckling as he did so. The more he thought about it, the more "La Squadra'' truly was like a family. A...blood shedding, hitmen for hire, brutal execution squad consisting of various rag-tag stand users...but a family nonetheless.

Truly, Risotto was grateful for sharing their time together. If his life was destined to wither in darkness, he could think of no better way to spend it then with his 'family'. Silently, he thanked each member for the memories he had of them. Despite all their numerous and personal flaws, they had still seen each other as equals.

Allowing himself several minutes to soak in the nostalgia, Risotto hesitantly began to rise to his feet once more. Checking the time, he saw that midnight was quickly approaching. As a response, he mustered his strength to prepare for bed.

After gathering a simple black T-shirt, Risotto grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. The sweatpants of course, were also black though they also bore several white stripes on the right leg. Following this, the man retrieved a simple black towel after making his way to the dormitory bathroom. 

In no rush, Risotto took his time showering, shaving, drying off, brushing his teeth, and completing his skin care routine. With plenty of time to spare, he stored away his laundry into the "dirty hamper". After hanging his towel to dry, he turned the lights off and called it a night.

Now lying in bed, Risotto let his mind wander. For the next several weeks, he would practice his Mistralian with Ozpin. After this however, He would apparently be enrolled as a student alongside Doppio. Doppio, of course, was still nowhere to be seen. As a result, Risotto pondered what would happen if the two were to meet once more.

Would Risotto give in to his desire and take the man's life? Or would Doppio instead try his hand at ending Risotto's own? Or perhaps, would Risotto only look at the man with pity? Truly, Risotto had no answer. The only answer he did have however, was that the two were trapped in a unfamiliar and supposed hostile world. Even Risotto himself knew to prioritize safety over inciting new threats.

Eventually, the man would close his eyes. Before he knew it, he had drifted to sleep.

[End Of Chapter]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought :)

Prepare for some time skips. This fic is meant to be slow, but not unbearably slow. As such, just prepare for them. I don't plan on there being an unholy amount of time skips, but just enough to skip the inessential stuff. Hope you don't mind :)

I'm not too confident about this chapter. The quality seemed a little off to me so sorry. Oh well though, I'll try to get the story moving along.

Anyways...Without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	6. Ballad VI: A Trial of Sorts

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. All art/vids/music shown are property of their respective artists/companies

A/N: Best boi Doppio is here :) I mean, Risotto is BEST BOY but Doppio is still...Best boi. Yea. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the support! I greatly appreciate it all ^-^ I hope you don't mind the Timeskip I did. Now without a further ado....

[3RD PERSON POV]

[Location: Beacon Academy (Risotto's Dorm)]  
[Time: 7:30am (Four weeks later)]

???: "Hey Boss! Wake up! It's morning already!Boss? Boooooosss!" A cheery yet slightly infuriating voice called out.

In response, Risotto shifted under his sheets. Unsurprisingly, he was not alarmed in the slightest at the disturbance of his slumber. True, weeks prior he had been, but unfortunately he had become accustomed to it. Shifting onto his elbows and rubbing the crust from his eyes, Risotto's eyes flickered open to reveal the person responsible for his loss of an astounding thirty extra minutes of sleep.

A man, shy of two years younger appearance wise looked on in glee at the Jester. The young man sported pink hair which was tied back into a weave like ponytail. A slight fringe of the same color was also a part of his rather strange choice of hairstyle. Additionally, the slim yet well toned man adorned a sparkling set of brown eyes that screamed of 'blissful innocence'. With these pools of honey, several patches of freckles dotted his slightly tanned cheeks.

This man of course, was truly a child at heart.

"Doppio...we've talked about this." The assassin groggily spoke.

Slightly embarrassed, the man named Doppio reeled back. His cheeks were tinted pink at being caught yet again with him 'forgetting' the fact Risotto preferred to wake via alarm clock. With a nervous yet innocent giggle, Doppio reached a hand to rub the nape of his neck.

Doppio: "I-I'm sorry, boss...heh... I-it must've slept my mind...again." He defended.

Slowly gathering his awareness, Risotto shifted in bed once more. This time however, he turned to the side, allowing his bare feet to touch to cool carpet of the dorm. Rubbing his black and crimson eyes once more, he took a sigh of slight annoyance. Following this, he simply reached a hand to deactivate the digital alarm on his end table.

"Then do better to remember tomorrow." He tiredly replied.

Doppio: "O-of course, boss! I-I'll get it down one day!" The pink haired man exclaimed, saluting as he did so.

For several seconds, Risotto groggily stared at the man. Not in annoyance or disbelief but simply...out of well hidden shock. As tired as he was, his facade held strong.

To think, this obedient yet slightly annoying dog of a man had garnered Diavolos favor. Deep inside, it sickened Risotto. Doppio himself was not the cause of the feeling. No, instead it was Diavolo himself who earned this emotion of disgust. To have manipulated such a seemingly innocent man to carry out his duties...It wounded Risotto in the strangest way.

Then again, Risotto cared little to think more on the matter. What was done was done after all. Doppio, while not the preferred company, was just about the only man Risotto could legitimately relate to. Their perilous battle weeks prior aside, of course. Rising to his feet, Risotto let out a series of morning stretches in an attempt to shake off his longing for additional rest. Once done, he made his way toward his wardrobe to prepare for the days events.

Glancing at Doppio over his shoulder, Risotto reasoned to adorn his own traditional Jester's garments. If Doppio could wear his routinely flamboyant attire, so too would Risotto. Collecting his traditional outfit and a black towel, Risotto made his way to his dorm's washroom. After placing the towel on its respective rack and his clothing on a nearby hook, the jester turned the dial for the showers water.

As the appliance sputtered to life, spraying the shower tiles with it's steadily increasing water, Risotto made his way to shut the door. He did not even bother to call out to the nuisance that was Doppio. Rubbing his temples, Risotto slightly shook his head before beginning to disrobe. Now nude, the man stepped into the glass cubicle. Once inside, he promptly shut the transparent door to begin the ritual of bathing himself.

After his cleansing had reached its conclusion, Nero swiftly dried himself off. After his routine shaving and skincare routine, he dressed himself. Now clothes and much more awake then earlier, he neatly placed his discarded nightmare into its respective dirty hamper. Taking a moment to prepare his mental fortitude, he took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the new lighting, his gaze met Doppio, who had seemingly changed his own attire. While he still wore his deep blue denim jeans, he substituted his pink crop top for a pink suit jacket. Underneath the blazer like garment, Doppio wore a deep purple turtleneck with thin and slightly lighter colored vertical stripes.

While Risotto blankly stared at the man, Doppio beamed in excitement at his return.

Doppio: "Hey Boss! You're back! Do you like my sweater? I got you one too, put it on Boss!" He announced, producing a nearly identical sweater, this one bearing a red color pallet.

Risotto stole a look at the red turtleneck. Surprisingly, Risotto could tell it was indeed within his own size. If the sweater had been in his favorable black, he might have considered accepting it.

"I'll pass. I've got an outfit already." Risotto stoically rebutted.

Doppio: "B-but boss, It's going to be chilly today..." He said with a slight whimper.

"I don't mind the cold." Risotto bluntly stated.

Doppio dropped his head in defeat. He had spent a whole five minutes trying to find a matching sweater in Risotto's size yesterday, only to have his new boss reject his charitable gift. He must reiterate, a whole five minutes spent. Five minutes desperately searching for a piece of clothing for Risotto. Those were five minutes of his life he would never get back.

However...Doppio, as innocent and kind hearted as he was...had one ace up his sleeve.

Doppio: "Sure sure, The cold is no problem...But what about...wandering eyes, boss?"

Perplexed, Risotto rose an eyebrow at the 'younger' man.

"Wandering eyes?" He cautiously inquired.

Alas, Risotto had taken the bait. The battle was most certainly long and hard fought, but Doppio had the taller man by the reigns now. And at last, his master plan had come into fruition. Using Risotto's weakness against him, Doppio delivered the nail in the coffin.

Doppio: "Oh you knooow~ You don't wear a shirt under that jacket of yours. Your chest and abs? They're eye candy for the ladies. I mean...If you don't mind catcalling, then yeah. Dont wear it. It's fine, I understand that you like the attention and all~" The pink haired man said, his voice ripe with slight sarcasm and 'woe is you'.

Risotto meanwhile...felt his eyebrow twitch. He knew he had a good body and he knew how revealing his overcoat was and yet...For some inexplicable reason, he had failed to ever take into account he could garner such unwanted attention. Glancing down at his exposed chest, he nearly shrieked.

With his eyes just barely wider in slight horror, he snapped his attention towards the shorter man. Doppio was right. Risotto was determined to wear his Jester's attire out of spite and now...It seemed to be a bad idea. Attention was generally the last thing Risotto wanted, let alone needed.

"Hand it over. I'll wear it."

With his victory secure, Doppio graciously gifted the sweater to the taller man. With a proud smile, Doppio breathed in satisfaction at seeing Risotto desperately slip his jacket off to replace it with the red sweater. Once done, the Jester quickly threw his jacket on over the new garment as a double precaution. Oddly enough, the sweater complimented the overcoat rather nicely and as such, Doppio gave his verbal approval.

Doppio: "You look great boss!"

"Hmph. Get ready, we leave momentarily."

Doppio: "Already ready boss! And don't you worry, you're definitely the most inconspicuous guy out there!"

Slightly relieved that he would most certainly be less noticeable now, Risotto wavered off Doppio's prior approval. Making a handful of final adjustments (Deodorant, cologne, shoes, etc.) and placing his jesters cowl over his head, Risotto merely made his way outside of his dorm, Doppio in hot pursuit. Together, albeit reluctantly on Risotto's behalf, the two made their way to kick off the day's events. Upon exiting the room, Risotto shit and locked the door via a portable computer like device Ozpin had graciously given him just two weeks prior. If memory serves correctly, the name of the device was a "scroll". Admittedly, Risotto strangely felt just a bit more comfortable with preparing for the day's events.

The 'events' being of course, a trial run to see how well their Mistralian truly was. By recommendation of Ozpin, the two would travel to Vale as a way to properly determine how well their lessons had paid off thus far. This journey would include a simple stop at a cafe, a glorified window shopping spree at a mall, and a final stop at whatever restaurant the two could agree on. Following this, the pair would simply make their way back to Beacon to resume their Mistralian lessons. They only had two weeks left before the semester started after all.

In hindsight however, Ozpin had recommended this for the added bonus of potentially strengthening the duo's bond. While the headmaster had no doubt Doppio would be no issue, it was mainly done to benefit Risotto's feelings toward Doppio. Begrudgingly, Risotto had accepted to partner with Doppio and his negative feelings were only kept in check by a single addition to his monthly payments. And though Ozpin had no qualms with paying for civility, he had hoped to make Risotto's feelings toward Doppio, for the lack of a better word, genuine and less financially motivated.

True, emotions and connections between others could not be forced persey...but from his countless lifespans, Ozpin knew they could indeed be influenced. Having the pair rely on each other would no doubt strengthen their bond. Additionally, having the two 'get away' together would also increase their chemistry. If they were to be a two man team, they would need unparalleled support on one another. It may take time and it may take effort, but Ozpin was above all, a very patient man.......

[Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Risotto dragging Chibi Doppio because he was distracted by grasshoppers]

All in all, Vale seemed relatively 'normal' for Risotto. For the entirety of nearly five weeks, Risotto endured an excruciating amount of dumbfounding reveals. From sitting through Ozpin's explanations of "Dust", "Aura", "Grimm", "Semblances", and Remnant's technology, the assassin came to feel relieved at the sight of Vale. Sure, it was far more advanced then Italy and Earth for that matter, but it definitely held the aspect of being a traditional city.

Currently, Risotto and Doppip both were within a promising cafe. It was no large or notable establishment though. On the contrary, it was simply the run of the mill coffee shop. Large glass panes decorated the walls of the structure. Small round tables littered the white and grey carpet. A simple large and well polished brown counter acted as a register and placement area for completed orders.

With the exception of Risotto, Doppio, and the three employees (who all wore matching aprons and hats as well as disposable gloves), Risotto only noted that ten other customers were present. four stood in line behind himself while the others were scattered throughout the cafe. Either socializing with their other compatriot, or simply minding their own business. 

At long last however, a male employee handed Risotto his change and drinks. The server was, by Nero's best estimates, roughly twenty years of age. Accepting his change and traditional cups of a freshly made dose of caffeine, Risotto nodded his head.

Cashier: "Come back anytime, Sir!"

Turning, Risotto and Doppio made their way out of the building. Risotto instinctively took a sip from one of the styrofoam cups, ensuring that it was the plain black coffee he wanted. Confirming which cup was which, he handed Doppio the other serving. The name of Doppio's drink escaped Risotto, largely due to the fact it seemed to take an eternity for the man to order.

The only distinctive features Risotto could recall, was the absurd amount of sugary additives, whipped cream, and equally sugary creamer. While the leader of "La Squadra" took leisure sips from his makeshift mug, Doppio frantically slurped his own drink.

Giving the pink haired man a sideways glare, Risotto sighed. Taking one more sip of his bitter drink, he made haste through the sidewalks en route to the pair's next destination. A shop of any kind. Preferably, the mall Ozpin had mentioned and recommended yesterday when planning the makeshift 'test'. 

Along the way, the duo's foam compartments slowly dwindled in liquid. Eventually, Doppio's beverage had been drained dry. Tilting the cup to catch the last few drops, Doppio had come to the realization that his drink had, in fact, been sucked dry. Tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash bin, Doppio dropped his head as he frowned in slight heartbreak. From the corner of his eye, Risotto lightly scoffed, taking a sip to add salt onto Doppio's wound.

Eventually however, Risotto also took a glance from his peripheral vision at his crestfallen 'partner'. Taking one last sip, he reluctantly handed the cup over to Doppio. Not before offering a warning of course.

"It's bitter, but it's something."

Doppio: "R-really?" He nervously asked.

"It's not often I drink coffee. Take it." The taller man plainly confirmed.

With childlike wonder, Doppio gratefully took the cup. He then graciously slurped the previously half full cup to a bone dry barrenness. Sure, the drink was bitter, But Doppio cared little. Coffee was coffee. With his second drink now polished off, Doppio tossed the cup into yet another conveniently placed garbage bin. With his second fix now somewhat viciously consumed, Doppio in glee, hummed a vaguely familiar tune. As the two walked, Doppio added the slightest of skipping to each step.

Finally, the duo found themselves traversing through a parking lot to the rather large mall. After entering through a pair of automatic sliding doors, the Italian's were greeted by a strangely reminiscent sight. In truth, the mall was just like any other major marketplace. Multiple levels with balcony esque appeals, escalators, stalls and vendors as far as the eye could see, and the oh so typical crowds of people and customers alike. If it had not been for the sheer size of the compilation of venues, Risotto might have felt claustrophobic.

Not wanting to be rude, the duo quickly went on their own way as not to obstruct the entrance of the mall. Surprisingly, the building was spotless. Not a hint of trash, litter, or stains on the white tiles. The place held nearly every form of activity. From benches, to tables, to dozens of snack and drink stalls, arcades, clothing stores, entertainment venues, hardware shops, etc. The list went on, seemingly forever.

In addition to the various 'break/socializing' lounges, handfuls of makeshift gardens, water fountains, and various pieces of decor added to the largely positive atmosphere of such a place. The ceiling, roughly four stories high, was a masterpiece in and of itself. It was an elaborately decorated and heavily embroidered glass dome. In addition with the thousands of lights, the entirety of the mall was brightly illuminated.

Gathering his composure and snapping his slightly ajar mouth closed, Risotto tugged on Doppio's shoulder. As impressive as the building was, Risotto would wait for another time to take in the scenery.

"Stay close. You'll get lost otherwise." He monotonously told his teammate.

Doppio: "Of course, boss! I won't leave your side!" He cheerily replied.

Nodding his head, Risotto metaphorically and quite literally began dragging Doppio. Keeping an open ear, Risotto could overhear various conversations. Surprisingly, he had been able to understand a great deal of it. Unsurprisingly however, he would often catch a word or phrase that he was not familiar with.

Hours would pass by of Risotto eavesdropping or conversing lightly with employees or other customers. As he did so, his confidence in Mistralian grew. Surprisingly for him, it was a fairly easy language to learn. But that's not to say Risotto was fluent in the language. In shortest terms possible, he would often catch himself asking for the meaning of various terms. Frequently, he would also be asked of his supposed "accent" to which he largely shrug off. He knew he would have some sort of accent, and as such, explained it away by briefly saying something along the lines of "Inherited habit".

Steeling himself, Risotto eventually ordered a meal from a relatively average looking food stall. Obviously, his order took a little longer then most other customers. On top of this, he had also ordered Doppio his own serving. After paying, taking their respective refreshments, and finding a 'mostly out of view' seat, the two quietly enjoyed their meal.

Well, Risotto quietly tried to enjoy his meal. Doppio meanwhile, was unafraid of making conversation. From pointing out aspects that caught his attention or fondly recounting a previous vendor that he was interested in, Doppio refused to allow silence to befall the group. Much to the surprise of Risotto, Doppio had somehow managed to finish his order of pizza, fries, chicken tenders, and the medium soda.

Discarding their trash, the pair made their way to continue their previous routine. That was until however, Doppio decided to ask the overbearing question. The two had been practicing their Mistralian for most of the day...surely the two could reward themselves, right? Tapping the taller man's shoulder, Doppio looked on in nervousness at the somewhat imposing man.

Doppio: "Hey Boss? I was wondering...Since we had some food and all...maybe...we could get a dessert?"

"A...dessert?" Risotto skeptically asked.

Doppio: "W-well...Yea. I-I mean, we've been walking and talking all day. And yea, we just ate...b-but you know...I-Icecream sounds like a n-nice reward for...w-well, all of our hard work."

"I'm not a fan of ice cream. I don't want any." Risotto bluntly rebutted, crushing Doppio's mood.

Doppio: "O-oh...I see...th-that's oka-" He tried to say, only to be interrupted.

Directly in front of Doppio, Risotto held a handful of Lien cards in plain view.

"There's a parlor by the name of 'Cream and Berries' on floor three. I read the reviews and asked around, it's quite popular."

Doppio: "I-I...A-are you sure boss? I don't wanna leave you o-out..." He asked in disbelief.

"Take it. I'll meet you by the ice sculptures, If I'm not there, wait and be patient. I found a knife I wanted in a weapon shop." He stoically answered.

Not wasting his moment, Doppio took hold of the money, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. From the distance, a faint "Thank you boss! You're the greatest!" Could be heard. Obviously, it was Italian, leaving little to the mystery of the voice. Closing his eyes and sighing, Risotto pinched the bridge of his nose.

Taking a moment to gather himself, he turned as he calmly made his way to the aforementioned Ice Sculptures. In all honesty, he had no idea why he allowed Doppio to run off to fetch a dessert. He didn't mind the peace of mind Doppio's absence brought, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with it either. Sure, Doppio was a handful and quite possibly cost more than his worth, but Risotto simply...was alright in the man's company.

Yes, slivers of resentment leaked through, and yes, Risotto still felt largely negative about the man. Despite this, Risotto had unknowingly warmed up to the man. Shaking these thoughts from his head, he now returns his attention to a sight that caught his attention earlier.

Throughout most of the day, Risotto had the faintest sensation of being watched or followed. Though he could never find the culprit due to not wanting to upset or worry Doppio, he was now free to do so. Spinning on his heels, he walked towards the source. From a well maintained bush, a slight sliver of movement garnered his attention. Now standing several yards from the green shrubbery, Risotto gazed the concealed figure down.

I'm a commanding and slightly threatening tone, he demanded the person to revel themself. In his accented Mistralian, he spoke up.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are. Come out and show yourself."

For several seconds, no movement was seen. After realizing their jig was up, the stranger stepped forward. With a satisfying tap from their shoes, the unfamiliar person displayed themself in faint pride. Raising an eyebrow, Risotto sized the potential threat up and down. Upon doing so, the stalker bowed politely with just a slim hint of mockery.

"And you are?" Risotto asked with subtle venom.

[End Of Chapter]

Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I rush-typed this right before work.

I know a lot of you like the slower pacing, and I know that maybe some of you are probably disappointed by Risotto and Doppio's seemingly out of nowhere bond/partnership and I'm sorry. I kinda wanna get this story rolling along and I've realized I still have so long to go before RWBY starts their first year . Sorry.

Anyways...Without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧"  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	7. Ballad VII: A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Tis I, LORD KIWI! >:D
> 
> Here's a new upload. This one is just a tad longer then as per usual. Sorry if it's an inconvenience.
> 
> Thank you for the comments/kudos/hits. It means alot to this Kiwi boi ^-^
> 
> Anyway, let's get this steel ball rolling...

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support the official release.

A/N: I didn't want to include the accents for Doppio or Risotto out of fear for people taking this story as a joke. Also because the accent isn't as "comedic" as it's made to be. It's literally just a huge stereotype and as an Italian, I fucking hate it. So sorry if you wanted those "Letza Go'a" jokes, but you're not getting them. At least, not from Doppio or Risotto.

Okay, sorry if I baited someone of you with the mystery person. The person you (probably) suspected will be introduced in due time. Hope you all are somewhat surprised/glad at the twist. Also for clarification: Risotto is almost 18 and Doppio is almost 16 after their reincarnation. Hope you enjoy this chapter....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
[Amateur Gore Warning Near the End]  
.  
.  
.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[3RD PERSON POV]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.

"And you are?" Risotto asked with a hint of venom.

The stalker was a young girl, roughly Risotto's own age. Her hair was a messy mop of short orange curled hair that ended just above her shoulders. Ok the back of the bird's nest, sat a pink bow, neatly and firmly tied in place as to mitigate her seemingly wild hair. Despite this, a cowlick was still present atop her hair, hinting at how untamable her hair truly was.

She had bright green eyes. For a moment, Risotto noted how similar the pools of green were in comparison with emeralds. This girl was truly blessed to have such fine eyes. With her pale skin, her various freckles continued to add to her "sweet and cheery" appearance.

As for clothing, she wore a simple old fashioned white blouse under a grey and green skirt with shoulder straps. Additionally, she wore a black collar with bright green accents. Finally, her black shoes and black laced thigh thighs seemed to merge together. For a moment, Risotto was baffled as to exactly where the shoes ended.

For a moment, the girl only tilted her head at Risotto, as if she was analyzing his every detail. While she did this, her hands were politely held behind her back. Suddenly, she sprung to life and excitement. With a cheery smile and exaggerated wave, she began introductions.

???: "Salutations, sir! I had no intention of frightening you. My name is Penny Polendina! Might I inquire about your own moniker?"

For a moment, Risotto was off put. There was something about the girl. Though she appeared to be normal, her manner of speech was anything but socially acceptable, for a girl her age that is. Still though, Risotto reasoned she had just been raised that way. Additionally, she seemed genuine and overly honest. It was as if she was incapable of talking in an offensive manner or slightly infuriated tone.

"Risotto. Now, why have you been following Doppio and I?" He inquired, subtly using his stand to scan the stalker.

For a split second, Risotto's heart nearly leapt from his chest. This girl had an astronomical amount of iron. Using his stand once more out of doubt, he was star stricken. It was as if the girl was made out of iron. It simply wasn't plausible for her to have so much. Before he could ponder this discovery further, the girl bluntly answered him.

Penny: "My Father sent me to Vale to gather data and to test my diagnostics systems! I found you and your compatriot to be quite the peculiar specimens. As such, I evaluated that it would be beneficial to gather additional information on the two of you, though I quickly calculated you were much more promising."

In earnest, Risotto was interested in the girl. Not only had she found the strength to tirelessly trail the two, but she seemed absolutely healthy despite the absurd amount of iron present. She was honest, almost dangerously so. More than that however, she seemed to not grasp the weight of her antics. Even now, with a clear view, Risotto found it impossible to accurately read her facial appearance.

For a second, he wondered if he should tell the girl off. In the same breath however, she had followed him vigorously. Telling her to leave now, would only prove fruitless. Mentally sighing, Risotto regained his stoic composure. He was no gentlemen, and so he could care less to act as one. If asking her to leave would not work, he supposed he could use the girl to keep Doppio preoccupied just a while longer....when he returned at least.

"I see. If you'll humor me, will you accompany me then?"

The girl Penny flushed in excitement. She had never been invited to 'hang out' with anyone her age, let alone a boy. Her father would be so proud of her. Then again, he was quite protective. From the various social programs installed, she also knew fathers tended to have negative or disillusioned beliefs about friends of the opposite sex. Speaking of which...

Penny: "You're inviting me to accompany you? Does this mean we're friends?" She curiously wondered, her anticipation seeping through her artificial skin.

Risotto felt his frozen heart drop. He would not consider the two friends. They had just met and one of the two, had been stalking the other. He strongly doubted he would ever call another a genuine friend. The only ones he had, were within the now deceased ranks of "La Squadra Esecuzi". As such, he opened his mouth to disprove her assumption.

"I would say so." He bluntly replied.

Immediately, he cupped a hand to cover his mouth. Unknown to him, he had sealed the end of his self induced solitude. After a day of having little to no mispronunciations, he had gotten far too comfortable and carefree with his "Mistralian". Who would have thought a simple slip of the tongue from neglecting to add a simple "n't" would cause such an embarrassment?

And that embarrassment was of course, Penny proceeding to tightly squeeze the life out of Risotto in a hug that would make an anaconda envious. Though he was much taller and seemingly heavier than her, the orange haired girl lifted him in the air with seemingly no issue. In her embrace, Risotto could barely hear her cheer of enthusiastic glee.

Penny: "Oh, this is just sensational! I have a friend! A male friend nonetheless!"

Suddenly being dropped to his feet, Risotto held his aching ribs. He hurt, everywhere. Cursing himself silently, he took several seconds to steady his breathing. Once done and certain that he quite possibly now had a broken rib or three, he stood up. Brushing himself off, he cleared his throat. For the first time in a literal decade, he was flustered.

His embarrassment was not helped by the fact passer byers cooed and giggled at his predicament. Occasionally, he would hear several phrases of words that threatened to paint his pale cheeks in a deep shade of crimson. The phrases being of course; "Awh, young love", "I can tell who the man of the relationship is", and "Honey, it's just like what we used to do''.

Speechless, Risotto froze in fear. His eyebrow twitched and it was apparent he was appalled by what transpired. Never in his life, this one and the last, had anyone ever dared to even touch the man. And yet, this young girl had done just that, with little to no concern either. Had they jot been in public, Risotto would have instantly littered the girls insides with Blades and nails. Shaking his head, his train of thought eventually returned to him.

"I'm sorry...What just happened?" He asked, still recovering from shock.

Penny: "My apologies! I've been told the act of embracing one another is a sign of friendship, I had no intention of causing you strife!" She apologetically exclaimed, her voice still ripe with excitement at finally having a 'friend'.

Rubbing his ribs one last time, just to make sure, Risotto sighed. Her and Doppio would get along absolutely wonderfully. Almost...too much. As quickly as it came, his appearance of bewilderment disappeared. His face was once again devoid of emotion, as if he was forcefully attempting to convince himself what just happened had never occurred.

"Then you've been told wrong. Doppio will meet us by the ice sculpture."

Penny: "Fantastic! I will inquire more on social protocols at a later date, let's be off!"

'You should have done more reading...' Risotto thought, his eyebrow threatening to twitch. 

With Penny practically glued to his side, Risotto eventually made his way to the promised ice sculptures. Thankfully, Doppio was already waiting at the rendezvous point. As Doppio began to wave at his boss's return, he tilted his head in confusion at the newcomer. Glancing back and forth between Risotto and Penny, he was utterly confused.

Doppio: "Boss? Who is thi-" He tried to say, only to be interrupted.

Risotto: "Doppio, this is Penny. Penny, this is Doppio."

Blinking in surprise while taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream, Doppio held a hand. Immediately, Penny shook the boy's hand, nearly causing him to drop his precious cone from the force. Pulling away, Doppio took one last sample of his dessert. Following this, he bore a cheeky smile.

Doppio: "Nice to meet ya, Penny! I'm a little surprised the boss didn't shoo you away."

Penny: "It is quite joyous to meet you too Doppio! And what could you possibly mean by that?"

Nervously chuckling, Doppio took a lick of courage. Choosing his words carefully, he attempted to explain Risotto's natural 'stay away' demeanor. From the corner of his eye, he could see Risotto mouthing the words 'I dare you' menacingly. Gulping, Doppio did his absolute best to save face.

Doppio: "W-well...The boss is a reserved guy. U-uhm...Yeah! P-people usually annoy him. No-no that there's a-anything wrong w-with it!" He stammered out.

Penny, nodding enthusiastically, agreed with the man. From her precious scans, she could tell Risotto could be classified as antisocial. He had a flare of intimidation and his natural psyche was clearly imposing. She had no trouble in deducing Risotto as the direct opposite of a people's person.

Penny: "Splendid, I'm glad that my hypothesis was correct! True, as distant he appears to be, and as malicious his appearance may be, he was generous to invite me along. And what about yourself Doppio? How would you classify yourself?"

Doppio: "M-me? I guess...I guess I would say I'm a-" He tried, only to be interrupted once more.

"He is an annoying and hyperactive little gremlin. He never shuts up and has no problems with conversing under any circumstance. With that being said, you too would get along just nicely."

In Risotto's defense, he couldn't help it. Noticeable only to himself, a slight smirk escaped his lips. Doppio meanwhile, showed a look of horror and slight hurt. Penny meanwhile, stared at Risotto in awe. To her surprise, her built in diagnostics perfectly matched his words. Apparently to her, this Risotto was an intelligent and vastly interesting boy indeed. Father would no doubt be proud of her findings.

Penny: "Tremendous! It seems my diagnostics are similar to what you've said, Risotto!"

"Great. Now, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. I'll be heading back to Beacon, my task is done." He said, turning and walking away with little worry or care.

Doppio: "B-boss?! W-hy are you l-leaving me?!"

Unfortunately for Doppio, the jester either ignored or had not noticed the cry for help. Submitting to his fate, he sighed as he halfheartedly glanced toward Penny. The girl in question was leaning directly towards Risotto's gradually disappearing silhouette; as if scanning the man thoroughly. Swallowing yet another taste of his cold dessert, Doppio decided to try and make small talk.

Doppio: "H-he's a little rude at times...but he's a great guy once you get to know him." He explained.

Breaking her gaze from Risotto's now unrecognizable figure, Penny turned her full attention toward Doppio. With a cheery smile, she politely nodded in agreement.

Penny: "Indeed. I believe the correct term is: 'Slow to warm'. Or perhaps 'Tsundere'."

Doppio: "Tsundere? No no...He genuinely hates everyone...mostly. I think the right term is actually: 'Asshole'. But that's fine! That's just the Risotto I know and love!"

Penny for a brief moment, twitched in slight agitation. To Doppio, he thought she had taken offense to what he said, truthful as it was. In reality, Penny's system had only added to Risotto's "dossier", listing Doppio and Risotto as a potential homosexual couple.

Penny: "Oh? Are you two..an item?" She asked quizzically.

Doppio: "No no no...He and I...that would never work. Besides, I-I would never think o-of going that route with my b-boss!" He said, denying her assumption. 

It was true after all. Doppio was a soft hearted boy, but he had felt a relationship with Risotto would be incestuous. When Diavolo split, Doppio filled his role with Risotto. As such, he now saw Risotto as a mix of an older brother or father figure. Albeit, Risotto being much harsher than Diavolo ever was.

Penny: "It is quite splendid to hear that! Relationships between coworkers statistically always go array!" She said, in a matter of factly tone.

Immediately afterwards, Penny twitched once more. Her system had removed Doppio and Risotto from the "potentially together" status. Following this, she swiftly took a seat near Doppio, her hands in her lap.

Doppio: "I-I See. So Penny, what are you going to now?"

Penny: "For now, I will converse with you until father's curfew comes to pass. Is that alright with you?" She politely asked.

Doppio: "Y-yeah of course! It gets a little boring trying to talk with the boss or Ozpin. It's nice to actually get to talk with someone else!" He replied.

Penny: "Splendid! Protocol dictates we must get to know each other. Would you like to start, or should I?"

Doppio: "I can! Uhm, my name is Vinegar Doppio. I am almost sixteen. I'll be attending Beacon with Risotto in a few weeks. We enrolled late and come from Mistral. I...well, this is a little embarrassing but I really love animals. Insects mainly. They're just so cute and tiny, I actually have a cage full of grasshoppers and a separate one full of ladybugs and caterpillars. I try to feed them three times a day and just can't help but rescue any of those cute little critters when I see them. Oh and I also......."

Penny listened with genuine interest at his words. Though she was an AI, she felt content and satisfied with her two new found friends. Doppio was an outgoing and cheery boy, while Risotto was the polar opposite. She internally felt proud of herself for acquiring two vastly different companions. Eventually, it was her turn to trade basic information. For the next several hours, the two would wander the mall together, talking, laughing, and trading information about Vale or Mantle, Penny's home kingdom.

Risotto meanwhile, was several blocks away from the mall. He had given Doppio enough Lien for ice cream and an additional meal or two if the need should arise. With his hands in his pockets, he methodically made his way toward a previously spotted weapon shop. Once entering, he quickly made his way toward a display shelf.

He had no desire to purchase a new weapon, nor had he any interest in window shopping for one either. He was content with his heirloom knife. Additionally, he had no practical use for a weapon anyway. He had no knowledge of using swords, spears, maces, etc. Only knives or firearms. His stand had always been more than capable of dispatching any threats, and he doubted that would ever change.

No, instead he merely wanted to browse. He wanted to gaze at the items for inspiration. Either on methods to combat a particular fighting style, or use it as an integration to further advance his soul's inherent ability. From scythes, morning stars, to chained sickles, he found the store's selection acceptable. Acceptable as it was however, he was throughout disappointed. Crossing an arm and placing a hand on his chin, he sank deep into thought.

He had believed this would be a grand idea. As it turned out, it was pretty much a waste of time. Simply browsing at motionless and docile weaponry would not grant him a sudden epiphany. After all, it was not the weapon of the potential targets that would cause trouble...it was their wielders. Contemplating to himself for a moment, he wondered if Ozpin had footage of any of the so called "huntsmen '' combatants. If so, then terrific. If not, Risotto would need to settle for observing elsewhere.

Before he could ponder any further, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. This was just enough to snap him out of his trance. Turning his head, chin still atop his lazily closed fist, he was greeted by empty space. Slightly confused, he wrote the disturbance down as a trick of the mind, allowing him to return his attention to his previous thoughts.

Unfortunately, this second attempt was cut 'short' almost immediately. He felt yet another tap on the shoulder and this time, he had been convinced it was not a single slip of the mind. Turning his body around, he realized why he had missed the sight at first. Looking down, he was greeted by a rather vertically challenged female. With his above average height, he towered over the already small girl and in fact, she had barely reached his chest.

"Yes?" He spoke monotonously.

His eyes took in her rather interesting image fully. Half of the girl's hair was pink, the other half being brown. Additionally, the pink segment had streaks of white. Her eyes, surprisingly, held the same colors. A pool of chocolate esqeu hue and the other orb being a pastel pink. Her eyeliner and mascara however, were a light green.

Her outfit bore the same color pallet as her hair. She wore a white long brimmed coattail that ended just below her chest over a seemingly black corset that exposed her hips. She also adorned dark brown trousers that generously hugged her legs. Finally, aside from the various beaded necklaces, she wore white knee high boots. If it had not been for the heels, she would have definitely been below his chest.

Most of all however, she held a blade with a gloved hand to Risotto's throat. This obviously puzzled him. With a face that screamed "Who the hell do you think you are", he met eyes with her. As a response, the girl only nudged her head behind her.

Obviously, Risotto had no trouble with looking past her. Several customers held their hands behind their heads, all of which were either on their stomachs or on their knees. Scanning the room, Risotto spotted a handful of men wearing matching suits.

Black undershirts, black jackets, red sunglasses, and red machetes. It was now close to Risotto that the weapon shop was in fact...being robbed. He could only sigh in annoyance. Before he could refuse to play by the criminals rules, another man came into view.

???: "Well well well...Looks like someone hasn't gotten the memo." The man said.

Risotto turned his attention toward the voice. He wore a similar outfit to the girl who held the weapon against his neck. A large white overcoat, black oversized gloves, a pair of rather dapper trousers, and the traditional bowler's hat, though his cap held a feather in the brim. Additionally, the man held a simple and elegant cane in hand.

He had black eyeliner and an orange fringe that covered his right eye. His face reeked of arrogance. The Cuban cigar within his lips, did little to offer any redeeming qualities of his smug attitude. Unimpressed and thoroughly annoyed, Risotto asked the age old question, his accent still present and noticeable.

"And you are?" He asked for the second time that day.

Immediately, the man deadpanned. His own visible eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. Blinking in disbelief, the man pondered if the goth clown was pulling his leg.

???: "Y-you're joking...right?"

"Do I look like a man who makes any jokes?" Risotto replied, his voice dripping with 'I don't care'

???: "Well...The outfit says you do. The face? Yeah...Not so much, really." He said, gesturing to Risotto's jester aesthetic themed outfit.

"I still dont know who you are in the slightest."

???: "I-I'm...I'm Roman fucking Torchwick." The crime lord said, still doubting Risotto hadn't heard of him.

Taking a moment to mockingly think, Risotto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." He bluntly stated.

His eye wide in shock, Risotto fumbled with his cigar. There was no way in Oum this guy had never heard of the infamous man.

'Roman': "Most wanted man in Atlas?"

"Nope."

'Roman': "Crime Lord of Vale?" He said, his voice quivering slightly.

"Not in the slightest."

'Roman': "The number one dust robber?"

"Frankly, I hardly even know what dust is, let alone you." Risotto half lied.

'Roman': "Roman, the gentleman thief?"

"Now I just feel like you're stealing names, rather than dust." He stoically rebutted.

'Roman': "You've...seriously never heard of me?" He asked, his pride slightly wounded.

"On the brightside, I have now."

'Roman': "Well...True...true...hey wait a minute, what about...'Roman: The Mob Boss', eh?"

Glancing to the shorter girl, Risotto diverted the conversation and attention. There was no conceivable way this man was a mob boss. Risotto doubted the man even knew what a 'capo' was.

"Is he really a mob boss?" He asked, her blade still at his throat.

In response, she slowly shook her head 'no'. By the fixture of her facial expression, Risotto could tell she was slightly embarrassed at the other man's antics. Risotto internally felt a slight amount of pity, he had been forced to work under many insufferable men previously. As such, he could sympathize.

'Roman': "N-neo! How dare you! I AM a mafia boss! Or at least...I will be...eventually...". He said, his voice trailing off midway.

"I highly doubt that." Risotto said, further wounding Roman's pride.

'Roman': "Oh shut it you emo circus performer! Just get on your knees already! I would make an excellent mob boss!"

Fighting back the urge to make a gay joke in loving memory for his beloved Gelato and Sorbet, Risotto refused to kneel.

"I refuse and I also doubt that as well."

Now irritated, Roman took several strides toward the man. How dare this hot topic Ronald McDonald insult him like this!? In the middle of a robbery nonetheless!

'Roman': "And what makes you so sure of that, huh?" He said, taking a furious puff of his cigar.

"Firstly 'Roman', you hadn't even noticed that." He said, pointing a finger behind the man.

'Roman': "Notice what? What could I possibly... Oh... oh dear... that's pretty bad...why that's not good at all..." His voice trailed after noticing the horror of what transpired.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[START OF GORE]]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The five goons were covered in a mixture of thick red and yellow liquid. On the store's floor, several pools of the same red and sickly yellow fluid were seen. One of the goons vigorously began scratching at his throat, as if he had an insatiable irritation present. After a brief moment, a pair of scissors formed underneath his now paled skin. Immediately after becoming noticeable, the blades effortlessly separated, mutilating the man's throat from the inside out. As response, he began to spew a violent volley of yellow tainted blood. Within just a few seconds of him kicking in pain with horror, the first man collapsed motionless. He was of course, deceased.

Simultaneously, another goon began vomiting waves of what appeared to be razor blades. He too, gripped his throat in pain. In the end however, his struggles were in vain. He too, soon collapsed after life escaped his body.

The third goon however, was already long dead. His motionless body leaned carelessly against a shelf. Various circular exit holes littered his torso, arms, legs, and skull. In some of the holes, metallic therapy balls were seen slowly seeping out, falling with a dull thud. Near his feet, a sizable pile of the aforementioned balls were spotted, all covered in his own body fluids.

The fourth goon, writhed in agony on the floor. His back arched, forming a inverted 'U' shape. After a brief moment, his chest burst, revealing a set of solid iron fan blades. His blood too, now had a visible hint of yellow.

The final thug however, was unharmed appearance wise. On the surface he looked undamaged and uninjured, his contorted and blue face aside of course. Unbeknownst to the man, he was suffocating despite being able to draw breath. His body had already been deprived of every last drop of iron. After just a few moments, he too collapsed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[END OF GORE]  
.  
.  
.  
.

With no further movements from the five bodies, Roman's face paled before quickly turning a shade of green. Swallowing several times and fighting back the urge to gag, the crinelord returned his gaze back to Risotto.

Neo however, silently gasped in awe at the sight. Just like Roman, she returned her own eyes toward the abyssal jester. Wiping a bead of drool with her free hand, her eyes seemed to glitter in amazement.

'Roman': "I...Did you do that?" He asked Risotto, his voice drenched in fear.

Raising his hands defensively, Risotto played the defense.

"Me? You're being ridiculous. She had her weapon at my throat the entire time." He said, gesturing to the ice cream themed girl.

From the corner of his eye, Risotto saw the girl in question glance at him with what he guessed as admiration. 'What a psychopath...' he thought to himself, his face fighting back the urge to show any sense of discomfort.

Roman: "I'm heavily inclined to not believe that...Well. This job was a bust. If we were to ahem...leave right now, would you uhm...come after us?" He asked, attempting to hide the slight fear in his voice.

Risotto shrugged. He cared little in the end. Sure, he knew who Roman truly was from the start, and knew the man had a extravagant price on his head, but Risotto felt one too many events had transpired today. He would collect the bounty some other day. He was admittedly a bit more tired than normal and had no desire to cause himself overexertion.

While Risotto knew exactly who the man was, the woman escaped him. He had seen numerous headlines and dossiers over the crime lord, but had never seen a single mention on the pink and brown themed girl. Had she been a secret hench-woman? Or had she been a recent addition to Roman's ranks? These were thoughts for another day as Risotto felt himself caring less by each passing second.

"Not really. I just wanted to window shop and be on my way home, and that is still my plan."

Roman: "O-okay...Well then...Hopefully we don't run in next time I decide to go stealing. Uh, Neo? If you would? Please? Like, right now?"

After saying this, the blade was quickly removed from being in Risotto's vicinity. As her weapon was sheathed, Risotto felt a petite hand brush against his side. The short woman then gave the jester a head tilt with an admittedly flirtatious wink. Following this, the girl made her way toward Roman. After just a brief moment, the man tipped his hat to Risotto, most likely in slight fear. Neo however, extended pinky and thumb, bringing it to her ear. She then mouthed the words: "call me" before the duo suddenly shattered like glass.

As a response, Risotto sighed. He knew police would be called soon and as such, he wasted no effort or time in leaving the shop. Just for one day in Remnant, he wished for a normal day. Throwing his hands into his pockets, he felt a subtle scraping like texture against his left hand. Curiously, he grabbed whatever it was that caused the strange sensation.

Immediately, he brought the strange object to his eyes. The item had been a slip of torn paper containing a message. Slightly interested, he read the contents aloud.

"...'#-(###)-###-####'....That was a neat semblance of yours. Now don't be a stranger, Neo Politan....'winky face'?" He said, cocking his head in confusion.

Just when had this paper gotten into his pockets? Most of all however, when had the girl found the time to even write it? For several seconds, he simply gazed at the parchment in bewilderment, unsure and unwilling to understand the implications.

...............................................  
..................................  
....................  
........  
...  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
[End of Chapter]  
~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N TIME  
TIS I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what ya thought :)  
Good? Bad? Little bit of both?

I'm not too good with gore, so I hope I did good for a rookie ^-^

The next few chapters will include more time skips/slightly quicker pace just so we can actually get to the most and potatoes of this story. After I get to the time I want, I'll slow it back down. Hope you understand.

Anyways, without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	8. Ballad 8: To Fool A Court

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions.

A/N: Nothing new here, sit back and enjoy :)

[3RD PERSON POV]

[Location: Beacon Academy]  
[Time: 3:55PM (One Week Later)]

Within only two more weeks, Beacon Academy would be reopened for the school's second semester of the year. As such, Risotto and Doppio both doubled their efforts with their steadily improving Mistralian. In addition to this, the two had often referred to their "scrolls" to gain nearly immediate information covering the history and various cultures of Remnant.

Over the course of this time, the duo would frequently find themselves spending more time with each other. Whether it was within the confines of Risotto or Doppio's personal dorms, eating across from each other in the cafeteria, or 'running into' each other during their now frequent trips to Vale; the pair would never go long with being alone. Though it was quite coincidental, it was to be expected. Stand users often attracted other stand users after all. The fact the two had only been drawn to each other, was a relief neither of the two needed to blatantly confess.

Currently, the two sat beside each other in the headmaster's office. Though school would start in two week, students were expected to return in only one. As such, Ozpin felt it was appropriate to inform the 'stand users' before it would occur. On a second note, the headmaster also had a responsibility to 'review' several other noteworthy issues.

Taking a sip from his iconic mug, the former wizard glanced between the two. Doppio, who he had known for several months longer than Risotto, was as cheerful as ever. Risotto on the contrary, was as emotionless and indifferent as custom. Ozpin thought it was quite the dynamic. Doppio, who was radiantly eccentric in his own way, complemented the hollowed detachment of Risotto. For a moment, Ozpin internally chuckled at the situation. Clearing his throat, he diverted his attention to the matter at present, in Mistralian of course.

Ozpin: "Risotto. Doppio. As you know, the second semester will begin in only two weeks. Students will return next week, giving them a entire week to re-familiarize themselves with the schedule we offer."

Pausing for just a moment to clarify the two men were listening completely, Ozpin was only met by two sets of focused eyes.

Ozpin: "In short, you will soon find the school far less vacant then previously. Doppio, you have met a few of the students here near the end of last semester and so this warning is more or less solely for you Risotto. With that being said, please refer to Doppio over how to interact with your soon to be classmates."

Risotto let his head nod once to confirm he understood. Since the pink haired man already experienced the wave and hordes of students before Risotto even arrived on Remnant, Risotto figured most of the various discussions were done to alleviate any worries he may or may not have. Since his accomplice was much more familiar with the Academy's routines, the assassin was bitterly forced to depend more on Doppio. Alternatively, Doppio felt prideful of being Risotto's 'social protocol' reference.

Ozpin: "Now with that being said...You two share an immensely unique situation. You are both listed as first year students. However, this is the second semester of your first year. Doppio had already attended part of the first semester and as according to mine and his already preexisting arrangement, he had completed most of the necessary assignments of that semester."

Doppio: "Yes I did! And yea...It was a little stressful...but I did it anyways! Boss, if I can do it, so can you!" He said, giving a wide and cheeky smile to his teammate.

Risotto rose an eyebrow in slight surprise. Glancing to his partner, he was met by the standard cheeky smile. Returning his gaze back to Ozpin, Risotto gave Doppio a internal comment of praise. As childlike and immature he came off to be, Doppio had proven to be quite the responsible man. As much as he hated to admit it, Risotto now thought slightly higher of the boy.

Completing nearly a semester's worth of assignments, projects, and essays was no easy task, even for the most academically talented of people. Risotto, in response, vowed to reward the boy in light of the semi-fresh revelation. Still though, Risotto flinched at the implications of Ozpin. He wondered if Risotto would be forced to do the same. As calculating and meticulous as he was, even the leader of "La Squadra" feared the almighty hammer that was mountains of paperwork with a harsh deadline.

"Then Ozpin, are you saying I must do the same?" Risotto asked, his voice steadfast and unwavering despite his now heavy heart.

Ozpin merely shook his head 'no'. Nudging his spectacles, the headmaster began to elaborate further.

Ozpin: "In a way, yes but also no. You, specifically, will only continue with the second semester as if it really was your second semester."

"And what about my nonexistent first semester?"

Ozpin: "If you chose to enroll here at Beacon for the next school year, I will personally hold private courses for you during the extended break to catch up."

Doppio: "That's a little harsh...Boss working when he's supposed to be on break..."

"I see. And I assume by the time the second year begins, I will no longer require extra classes?" He said, ignoring Doppio's comment.

Ozpin: "Correct. However, since you and Doppio are only a two man team, you will obviously be unable to take on any of the academy's listed high difficulty missions. And while I have no doubt in your ability if Doppio's explanation is to be believed, I'm afraid that is simply the school policy."

Doppio: "Don't sell us short Ozzy! I think me and Risotto can handle most things!" The young man exclaimed.

Ozpin: "I'm afraid Doppio, these are the rules of all of Remnant. Had they been my own, I could make an exception for you two."

"And from our previous discussions, higher difficulty means more Lien for me, correct?"

Ozpin: "Correct."

"Yet, I am unable to accept those missions."

Ozpin: "Not entirely, per sey. Your prior occupation within 'Passione', as you called it, was as a hitman, right?"

"Indeed." Risotto skeptically replied.

In the back of his mind, Risotto knew where the headmaster was carefully guiding this topic. Still though, he listened idly in the off chance Ozpin took him by surprise. For a school as largely hailed and famed as Beacon, there were bound to be those who opposed or sought it's downfall.

Ozpin: "This world of ours has many forces on each side of the spectrum. We find ourselves on the side that wishes nothing more than to vanquish the Grimm threat and criminal organizations that litter this land. On the other hand, there are many that wish for the opposite. Criminals, extremists, Grimm, misguided people of power...The are sit goes on."

Confirming his suspicions, Risotto perked his head in mild interest. He had come face to face with a crime syndicate only a week prior, led by Roman Torchwick himself. In addition to this man, goons bombing to the shady "Junior's Nightclub" were also present. Though he spared Roman and his henchwoman's life, he felt no remorse for brutalizing the thugs. Risotto silently cursed the lackluster influence Vale's police force had. Had the Police done their due diligence, Risotto would not have been forced to deal with the matter himself.

Ozpin: "...as such, Mr.Nero, I would personally assign you your own missions. These missions, of course, will be classified and be considered 'hush hush' between the three of us."

"Assassinations? Sabotage? Infiltration? Are these the assignments I should expect?"

Ozpin: "In a manner of speaking...I'm afraid the answer is yes. I understand if you may think less of me for this. A man such as myself, should never stop this low and yet, sometimes it is nec-" He said, only to be interrupted by the appropriately dressed jester.

"I accept."

Slightly taken aback, Ozpin cocked his head. He had expected to persuade the man further, even going as far as to bribe him further. Yet, Risotto had managed to shrug the harsh revelation away in stoic fashion. Clearing his throat, he began to play along with Risotto's acceptance.

Ozpin: "I understand you are not the most noble or righteous of men...but you must realize what this entails, correct?" He asked, further confirming Risotto's already set mind. 

"There are many dirty deeds that someone must do. If I were to refuse, who else would you turn to? A student? A staff member? A run of the mill mercenary? At the end of the day, I care little for morality. All that matters is that you continue to procure and deliver on my payment."

Satisfied with the man's answer, Ozpin relaxed in his seat. With one worry squared away, he felt his uneasiness uplift slightly. Taking a sip from his mug, he began to verbally express his gratitude.

Ozpin: "You have my thanks. As promised, you will continue to receive payments based on your performance. Now onto the next subject at hand..." He said, clearing his throat.

Ozpin: "Now...I received word of a robbery last week. In the report I was given, eyewitness accounts stated they saw and I quote...'A goth clown resisted and stopped five of the seven would be assailants.' Is there any chance you were that goth clown?"

Feeling his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, Risotto bit his tongue to explode in agitation. He cared little for what others thought of him, yet he drew the line at being described in such a manner. He was an abysmal jester, not a hot topic inspired circus performer. Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he grit his teeth. Taking a sharp breath, he resumed his bland and cold composure.

"Yes, it was indeed me." He stoically yet reluctantly replied.

Ozpin: "Apprehending the men is one thing, Almost permanently incapacitating them is another." He said, already feeling the mental pressure of the incoming paperwork necessary for the event.

Doppio: "I did warn you he was a little hardcore..."

Ozpin: "Yes...Yes you did..."

Risotto meanwhile, was slightly surprised. He was sure the five men had been killed. In fact, with the exception of Doppio, no one had ever survived his stand's ability. If the blood loss hadn't forced them to kick the bucket, surely the lack of iron and by extension, oxygen, should have seen the men suffocate. Unless this was the work of some bullshit soul magic system...

"They're still alive? Let me guess, was it their aura?"

Ozpin: "You are correct."

Doppio: "Sorry boss...you'll get em' next time."

Risotto facepalmed. The system of 'semblances' and 'aura' still confused him. While he and Doppio both had the luxury of physically manifesting their souls into 'stands', the people of Remnant utilized their own by rather...vague methods. Aura in shortest terms possible, acted as a protective barrier that aided with healing from wounds. Admittedly, this infuriated Risotto, seeing as he would now have to pool additional effort into ensuring someone was dead. Thankfully, with the somewhat exception of Roman's henchwoman, he had yet to face against any capable semblance users.

Speaking of Roman...The price on his bounty rose by several thousand more Lien after last week's incident. Just a few days ago, it rose once more in light of an additional crime spree. The henchwomen however, was by all accounts, still merely a ghost. Despite the several restless nights Risotto had spent scouring every last bit of information on the infamous crime lord, there was not a single mention of his accomplice.

In light of this, Risotto felt unsettled, though he neglected to even hint at his discomfort. The only person he 'knew' that matched this spectacle, was the boss of 'Passione'. Though it was abundantly clear that 'Neo' was not Diavolo, Risotto refused to rule the possibility out. If he and Doppio could reincarnate, so too could Diavolo. Above all, Diavolo was clearly dangerously gifted at masking his presence.

Nero, though he knew Neo to not be the same person, couldn't help but compare the two. Not a trace of their existence. The uncanny ability to slip away at a moment's notice. The only key differences that he knew from their brief run in, was that Neo was a short female who had an apparent obsession with a certain flavor of ice cream, fashion wise at least. Then again, Risotto would have plenty of time to think this predicament over at a later date.

With his pondering done for the time being, he then averted the conversation back to what truly mattered...or what mattered to him, at least.

"One other thing, Roman Torchwick was present. The other one who got away was likely his lapdog. Likely a trusted subordinate of his. Are there any leads on their whereabouts? Roman has a hefty and steadily rising price on his head. I don't intend to collect just yet, but I would feel more at ease knowing his approximate location."

Ozpin: "I'm afraid, we have no relevant information on it. He shows up from the woodworks and promptly disappears. We don't know where he is, or has been. Now, what about this subordinate? This is the first I've heard of an accomplice."

"Unlike Roman, his partner in crime is completely off the grid. There is no mention of her in any report or any case files I procured. All I have to go off of is a name. Likely an alias. I've researched every figurative nook and cranny for any hint on this 'Neo' character. Nothing. Not even a single word on her."

Ozpin: "I see...I'll be sure to look for any potential leads on the both of them. Are there any noteworthy features I should be wary of?"

"Yes. Just as her name implies, her entire aesthetic consists solely of pi-" Risotto tried to explain, only to be cut short by a sharp ring.

Pausing his description, another single sharp ring was heard. Ordinarily, this chime would signal that an incoming scroll call was being made. However, it was only a set of single chimes, not the traditional simultaneously three. Perking his head up in surprise, Risotto raised an eyebrow to his adjacent partner.

Doppio of course, was then met by an accusingly glare. Risotto's face went blank once Doppio revealed that his scroll was in fact dead. The assassin turned his attention to Ozpin, who merely waved a hand in denial. If Ozpin or Doppio were not the source of the interruption, then that only left Risotto.

But that was impossible. The only two people who even had his scroll number were the two other men within the room. After receiving an inviting nod from Ozpin, Risotto reluctantly brought out his device. After pressing the button, he was greeted by an appalling sight.

A third number had been added to his desolate and barren contact list, one that he was completely unfamiliar with. For the shortest of moments, he thought Doppio or Ozpin had leaked his number to another. Then again, he had no doubt that Doppio could have been pulling a seemingly innocent prank on him. His theories however, were cut short once he opened the chat bubble.

In the agonizing default font, Risotto read the name to himself in slight disbelief. The name for the strange messenger was of course..... "[< Neo_Politan_ @ICeCrM3.BxTcH >]".

Resisting the urge to facepalm, he began to read the six unread messages. Scrolling to the top, he glanced over the timestamps. Two from only seconds ago, with the first message being from that fateful day; roughly one hour after Risotto returned to Beacon. The other three messages were spread across the span of nearly six separate days.

Neo: This is that girl from the robbery. Messaging you so you don't forget to text me :3

Neo: Roman is still scared of you XD

Neo: Good Morning, did you sleep well?

Neo: Roman talked about you to our bosses. Be careful, they're on the lookout 

Neo: Are you alright? I heard they sent a strike team after you

Neo: False alarm. The strike team were to scared to go after you XD

Blankly reading over the messages again in disbelief, Risotto was surprised. Sure, he wasn't entitled to respond to anyone's messages yet he felt a tinge of guilt at not seeing the girls messages beforehand. More than that though, he felt a hint of pride from doing quite literally almost nothing to ward off a supposed 'strike team'. For a moment, he debated if he should respond.

In the end, he chose to indulge the girl. He needed information on her and her apparent boss anyway. True, it was an underhanded method, but Risotto had often resorted to much more...immoral methods before. Feigning genuine interest was not only easy, but also effective. Typing away, he excused himself from the company of the other two men, walking toward the elevator without another word.

Surprisingly, Ozpin seemed not to mind. Doppio however, was preoccupied with playing some sort of game on the headmaster's scroll. As the elevator doors began to shut, Risotto reluctantly began to type. Inside his mind, he was formulating his words carefully. If he came off too strong, he could lose his chance at locating the girl and by extension, her boss. If he came off as not strong enough however, she may be the one to leave Risotto on unopened/seen. Finally, he decided to mask his simple mistake with the oh so common excuse.

Risotto: Sorry, I have a nasty habit of not charging my scroll. Thanks for the heads up

Before he could tuck his scroll into his pocket, it had chimed once more. After sighing to himself, he hesitantly read the next message.

Neo: It's alright. It's nice to hear from you though, I was starting to get worried

Playing along, Risotto continued the chain of messages, quickly receiving a reply after each time he sent his own texts.

Risotto: Worried about a stranger who scared off a strike team? That's a little hard to believe.

Neo: And? It would have been a waste to not get to know you after seeing your semblance. Wanna show it again sometime?

Risotto: I suppose I could be persuaded

Neo: I've got two tickets to a movie 

Risotto: Anything else?

Neo: A nice stroll on the beach?

Risotto: Too cliche. I'd prefer a meal, oddly enough

Neo: Sweet, I know a place or two :3

Risotto: I'll bite if they serve Rigatoni or Pana-Cotta.

Neo: I'm already restaurant hunting (^-^)7  
Neo: I found a place. When do you wanna meet up?

Risotto: Anytime works. Preferably today or tomorrow if that's no inconvenience.

Neo: In that case, 8:30pm tonight. I'll meet you at 'Topaz Theater 8'. I shouldn't be hard to pick out from the crowd, I'm the cute one ;)

Risotto: You're an arrogant one. I'll see you then.

Neo: Likewise~ ;3

And with that, Risotto stuffed his scroll into his pocket. On prompt, the elevator doors swung ajar, allowing the man to make his way hastily towards his dorm. Once inside, he began to prepare his outfit for the night. If he remembered the forecast correctly, it would likely be a cold night. As such, he made sure to set a newly purchased trenchcoat aside. Following this, he made his way toward the bathroom to fully prepare.

If he was honest with himself, this 'meetup' was all too easy. As a result, he made sure to slip his heirloom knife into his coat pocket, which was laid across the back of a chair. If worse came to worse, he could always kill the girl after he got the necessary information. Whether she gave that information willingly or not, was unnecessary.

So long as he could even slightly pinpoint Roman's location, he would be satisfied enough. With that being said, he also would attempt to investigate the crime lord briefly mentioned "bosses". If anything, it was a subtle slip up from the girl. Internally, the assassin pondered if Roman's little crime spree was larger than made to believe.

If so, Risotto could potentially be racking in an inconceivable amount of Lien, provided he could manage to collect on Roman's mysterious "employer's" head's as well...

[End Of Chapter]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought :)

Alrighty my dudes. Hopefully I can pump out another chapter or two during the weekend, I guess we'll find out :)

Hope you're all enjoying so far. Now time for a small poll...do you want me to Timeskip a few weeks or do you wanna 'see' the Neo 'date'. I can go either way. I do intend on speeding things up a little though (story wise, at least temporarily)

Anyway, without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇


	9. Ballad IX

A/N DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support their official releases.

A/N: Hey kids, how was your day? :) Nothing more to note here, so let's get into the meat and potatoes already.

[3RD PERSON POV]

[LOCATION: Vale (Streets)]  
[TIME: 10:35pm]

Dressed in a black buttoned up shirt with matching trousers, Risotto leisurely walked through the cold and somewhat vacant streets of Vale. Unlike most circumstances when he would opt to wear a more casual attire, Risotto accompanied this outfit with a black blazer. Originally, he had thought to wear a trench coat. After seeing the weather was warmer than predicted, he instead settled for a much lighter garment.

Accompanying him, was the girl he had met during the previously foiled heist last week. While he strolled with caution, scanning every possible inch for any sign of a hidden or approaching threat, the girl seemed willingly oblivious to their surroundings. Instead of maintaining a sense of security or worry like the taller man currently had, she instead pranced as if no harm could ever hope to befall her. Admittedly, this secretly agitated Risotto. 

The duo had just exited from their viewing of the movie Neo had chosen. Taking Risotto by surprise, the girl had chosen a horror film, reminiscent of the classic slasher movies Risotto once viewed as a child. His favorite of the old movies being of course, Hellraiser. Due to this, it was no large secret that many of his brutal methods of murder had been largely inspired by the film.

Truth be told however, Risotto was disappointed by the film the pair had only just finished watching. To him, it was far too predictable, cheesy, and nearly comical during the most climactic moments. Not only that, but he was also disappointed by how much lighter his wallet had become during the film. Taking the man aback once again, the smaller woman had managed to consume an absurd amount of popcorn, candy, and other snacks.

While Risotto had been content with only a medium tea and a small bag of pretzels, Neo was not satisfied until a minimum of three adjacent chairs had been occupied with snacks. To him, her appetite was far more mind numbing than when he realized Remnant's moon was shattered. On the brightside, she had at least offered to share a portion of the snacks.

In iconic fashion however, Risotto mostly refused as he was not widely known for a sweet tooth anyway. Occasionally however, the girl would somehow manage to sneak a piece of popcorn into the boy's mouth whilst he was focused on the large screen. Since he had already been desensitized by actions like this thanks to Doppio, he had paid little mind to it.

The two then turned a corner, Neo leading the metaphorical charge. With the movie over with, there was only one task left for the night. That task being of course, a meal. Walking several more blocks, the small party eventually found their destination.

It was a rather unimpressive restaurant. It had no unique appeal to it other than the name. The interior was the generic type, tables, a few booths, a small bar counter, and the small register. After finding a seat, having their drinks brought to them, and ordering their food, they patiently sat. As mediocre as the establishment was, it seemed to always have a steady stream of customers.

After waiting for nearly half an hour, the waiter brought the two their respective meals. While Neo seemed to enjoy her food, Risotto was not as receptive. The food was bland, lukewarm, and dry. For a brief moment, he regretted spending the five hundred Lien for the meal. To make a long story short, he hated the place.

The Rigatoni he ate was clearly not made by the most talented chef. Sure, it could pass for decent, but it infuriated the Italian to have a dish of his lovely country ruined in such a manner. If the other 'La Squadra' members had tried this restaurant's food, then the owner would have had to pray that they had the best insurance money could hope to buy.

Then again, Risotto seldom ate out. Generally, he, Ghiaccio, and Illuso would prepare food for the team. He was never used to the lower quality meat common restaurants offered. In fact, the only times he had been in a restaurant, with the exception of tonight, he and his team had always made sure to only dine at the finest establishments.

Once finished with his rather insulting meal, Risotto left a two hundred Lien tip. Yes, the food was appalling, but the waiter had no affiliation with the degrading meal. In fact, the waiter had been the most enjoyable part of the night thus far. And by that, Risotto meant the waiter refrained from making attempts at small talk, asking redundant questions, and largely left the assassin alone.

With the ordeal done, the two left immediately after paying. Walking through slowly darkening streets, Neo would led Risotto to a park. Much like the previous locations, it was not the most appealing or attractive option. Still, "La Squadra's" leader was satisfied enough. By this point, he admitted he probably set his hopes a little too high. As a result, he stuffed his pride aside to at least attempt to enjoy even one activity.

Eventually, the two found themselves walking through the park's cement paved walkway. Despite the modern appeal to the city, the park itself was filled with nature oriented attractions. Orchards and groves of various trees, countless bushes, beds filled with dozens of different flowers, small artificial ponds, and so forth.

Throughout their stroll, Risotto had been the only one to verbally communicate, always with his monotonous and unfeeling voice. Neo however, had resorted to using a pen and notepad to communicate. Since she could giggle, gasp, and hum, Risotto deduced she was not a complete mute. Likely, she had taken a vow of silence or perhaps was a voluntary mute. Unsurprisingly, Risotto found it slightly annoying once he realized how long her replies generally took.

No matter what he thought however, he cared little for her situation, the agitation part aside. At the end of the day, Risotto only cared about one thing... information pertaining to Roman Torchwick's previous hideouts or current relative location. He would occasionally wonder if it was bad karma for playing with another's feelings, but still, he cared little. If there was to be no honor among thieves, then why would there be sympathy among hitmen?

Despite his detached demeanor, he gave subtle hints at his politeness. From patiently awaiting each of her responses, to paying for most of the nights expenses, Neo took the man as a closeted gentleman. In truth, it had been an act. 

To the girl, he was mysterious, but not unbearably so. His accent was unique and pleasing to her ears, the occasional and almost comedical mispronunciations aside. His more 'shut in yet imposing' attitude complimented his physique wonderfully. He was kind when necessary, but never blatantly so. She could go on and on...

What caught her attention most however...was his eyes. The black sclera accompanied by the scarlet irises, were a trait she had never seen before. It was seemingly a once in a lifetime sight to see. Though she also had her own unique set of eyes, she admitted he had a far more interesting attribute. While most people would no doubt be intimidated or off put by the malicious orbs, she found herself interested in them.

Despite her initial interest however, she too had ulterior motives. She was tasked with finding out more information on the young man by Roman himself. In addition to this, it served as a way to keep tabs on the potential threat to their organizations nefarious plans.

Obviously, the man had not been a huntsman. Nor had he been a law enforcer. Killing five men in quick succession was a trait only found in bandits, crooks, or other less than righteous people. To Neo, Roman, and their employers, Risotto was marked as a wild card. Though he appeared as an average person, it was clear he possessed exceptional talent with his 'semblance'. If he could not be hired, he would be terminated or forced into submission.

Throughout the rest of their walk, the two subtly teased at information about themselves. While Neo only received half lies and false information, Risotto managed to piece together that Roman had been colluding with higher powers. Though it was not the information he wanted, it was more than welcomed.

Eventually, the girl found herself wrapped in the taller man's overcoat. It seemed that the forecast had been correct all along. It really was as cold as Risotto had thought it would be hours beforehand. Still though, even if he was now without a jacket, the cold hardly bothered him. Neo however, was still slightly shivering. Internally, Risotto commented on the irony of her situation. Her aesthetic was inspired by a cold desert and yet it seemed, she couldn't handle the cold any better than a normal person.

After roughly one hour later, the two went their separate ways. While Neo went 'home' with an extra coat, Risotto returned to Beacon with one less piece of clothing. Thankfully, he had remembered to receive his heirloom knife from his now subtly stolen overcoat. Still, while Risotto had walked away with somewhat useful data, Neo reported back to her and Roman's bosses with misleading results...

At their respective residences, the separated pair received mixed responses. Neo had been praised while Risotto had been teased by his future headmaster. Roman had complimented Neo on her 'bravery' and 'facade'. Ozpin meanwhile, had refused to refrain from making snide comments on Risotto's behalf. Even so, the headmaster could still acknowledge what the assassin managed to pry from the crime lord's subordinate...

[Location: Beacon Academy (Risotto's Dorm)]  
[Time: 12:25am]

"Yes. And his lapdog let it slip that Roman was hired by another." Risotto said, answering Doppio's question.

Doppio: "Hired? So basically, Roman's getting paid by another person?"

"It seems that way. In the same breath, we must also assume Roman's true boss could actually be multiple. The 'Neo' girl, she made it seem as if there were multiple ring leaders."

Doppio: "Oh boy...this is just getting more and more confusing...."

"Indeed. As such, I've found some interest in it. The one's working behind the scenes must have something planned, otherwise, why spend so much effort and time in propping up someone they only paid for?"

Doppio: "Planning what though? What could be so important they're making Roman take all the credit to cover their tracks?"

"That is to be determined. I'll continue to pry more information when I am able to. I expect you to do the same, Doppio."

Doppio: "Y-yeah! Of course! I'd never let you down, boss!" The man said, saluting as he did so.

Narrowing his eyes on the pink haired man, Risotto reflected on the odd circumstance. When he had first arrived in Beacon, he was at odds with Doppio. The two were like water and oil and yet now. They still were of course, but Risotto set his grimace aside seeing as the two had no other choice. Though he was still not particularly fond of Doppio, he simply tolerated the younger boy. He had some little to provoke or agitate Risotto and as such, Risotto found it hard to completely hate the man.

Doppio meanwhile, admired Risotto. Sure, he had been put through a great deal of pain by Risotto, but the boy couldn't blame his new boss. Not so secretly, Doppio looked up to Risotto at this point. With Diavolo out of the picture, he couldn't help but compare his new boss to his prior one.

Though Diavolo had been much more audible with his care, Doppio cared little for Risotto's colder attitude. Despite Risotto's insistence that he resented the younger man, Doppio couldn't help but doubt the words. Had Risotto truly hated Doppio, the two wouldn't confide in or spend an almost ridiculous amount of time together.

Doppio: "So uh boss if you don't mind me asking..."

"Hmm?" Was all Risotto said, prodding Doppio to continue.

Doppio: "Well...how was your date?"

As expected, Risotto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He had been asked the exact same question from Ozpin almost as soon as he returned to Beacon just hours ago.

"It was not a date. It was reconnaissance."

Doppio: "Oh really? I didn't know watching a movie and having a meal with a cute girl was only 'reconnaissance'." The boy smugly teased, his head tilting to add extra salt to the wound.

"The meal and cinematic viewing was merely a way to allow Roman's lapdog ample opportunity to drop her guard." He grimaced.

Doppio: "And the literal walk in a park? Giving her your jacket? You didn't come home with one." He prodded, his voice dripping with baiting intent.

"Second verse, same as the first. Subtlety is effective. Not to mention, I only got the information I have currently because she became too trustful."

Doppio: "Really? So other than their bosses...where are they hiding out then?"

"I...I didn't receive that information." The assassin said, his pride slightly wounded.

Doppio: "So...are you planning to try again?" He asked innocently.

"Yes. I was able to broaden the horizons this time around. Next time, I'll be sure to retrieve what I need and then some."

Doppio: "Ooo, you dog, you...planning a second date already?" He teased once more, eventually breaking into a fit of laughter.

Obviously, Risotto was agitated once more. Grabbing a nearby pillow, Risotto drew his arm back to launch the feather filled commodity. While Doppio was holding his sides in joyful pain, he was swiftly interrupted by the force Risotto placed into his throw. Immediately, Doppio regained his composure.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Doppio eventually calmed down for the most part. Soon however, he felt a murderous aura within the room. Hesitantly looking toward his boss, Doppio was greeted by a pair of malicious eyes. With a simple phrase of words, Doppio felt true fear.

"Get out. Now." Risotto calmly demanded, starkly contrasting his enraged facial expression.

Nervously chuckling, the pink haired boy immediately bolted through the dormitory door. With a resounding slam of Risotto's door, the taller man was now finally left alone. Sighing to himself and taking a second to clear his mind, he set about returning the pillow to its rightful place. That place was of course, his bed.

"It wasn't a date dammit." He mumbled angrily.

Following this, he went through his generic routine of tidying up his knock off apartment. While he washed and dried his dishes, he grumbled under his breath phrases such as "It was reconnaissance, that's all" and "She wasn't even that cute". These words, of course, fell empty on their meaning, seeing as none would believe him, even if they had been present to hear them in the first place.

Throughout his task of folding and storing away the now thoroughly dried laundry, he only continued with his self induced gaslighting. To an outside perspective, it was clear he was only trying to convince himself that the 'reconnaissance' was not a date. This half hearted persuasion only carried through his shower, skin care routine, not ending even when he finally laid his head to rest. In his sleep, Risotto could be heard talking in his sleep, still subconsciously convincing himself it was 'strictly business'.

[Hours Earlier...]

[Location: Island Of Patch (Xiao Long-Rose House)]

Four figures are seated on a lofty and seldom couch within a comforting yet generic living room. Currently, they had finished watching a movie and family meal together. Each of the four were dressed in traditional nightwear. These four were known to be Tai Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long.

With the credits of the film materializing on the screen, the father of the two young girls spoke up. This was an attempt at inciting a dialogue before bedtime.

Tai: "So girls, what did you think?"

With slight exhaustion, the youngest of the four spoke up, albeit slowly. Following her response was Yang, the eldest daughter of Tai. Unlike her younger sibling, Yang was not as tired. As such, her voice was noticeably more energized.

Ruby: "I liked it...It had a happy ending..."

Yang: "I liked the fight scene. Well, all of them actually. It almost makes me wanna tear up a club one day!" She said, adding socially unacceptable amounts of enthusiasm on the last portion.

Nervously, the other three chuckled. She had to be joking, right? Knowing Yang however, it was not a good idea to write her light hearted threats as mere jokes. As a precaution, Tai made sure to keep an eye on her incase she suddenly did get the urge to destroy a club in the future. Shrugging off the lionesses words, the drunkard of the group took his own turn to reflect on the film.

Qrow: "Eh, there wasn't enough whiskey. I lost interest halfway through."

Tai: "Qrow, the protagonist was fifteen. Of course they didn't drink!"

Qrow: "I don't know Tai, buddy. Sounds like the words of a lightweight to me."

Yang: "There could have been more explosions. Explosions are cool!" She said, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly.

Ruby: "I could have gone with more moments with the dog. He was my favorite character."

Tai: "Well soooorry I wasn't the director. I can't change something I didn't make."

Yang: "Are you sure you could even make the 'cut'?" She said, giggling at her pun.

Qrow and Ruby instinctively groaned as a response. Tai however, had a complete opposite moodswing. Seizing his opportunity, he shot back with his own play on words.

Tai: "I'm sure I can. If the actors and editors 'play' along that is."

Again, Ruby and Qrow whined in pain. No matter what the family did together, suffering was inevitable. And by suffering, they meant the torment that was awful puns.

Yang: "That could work, if no one makes a 'scene' about it." She said, laughing as she finished.

Tai: "With any luck, none of my employees would 'stage' any 'drama'." He said, proud of his double whammy.

Like father like daughter, the two continued to trade puns and quips for the next several hours. Qrow meanwhile, drowned out the torment with glass after glass of whiskey and Ruby joined him. Although, instead of alcohol, Ruby knocked cup of milk after cup of milk back with matching enthusiasm. Eventually, by some stroke of miracle, the puns halted. 

From berating each other about their awful habits, the conversation divulged into something that actually mattered. This topic was Yang's acceptance into Beacon Academy next year. She had passed the preliminary quiz and the physical exam with flying colors. This of course, had taken place merely days prior. Upon finishing her final semester at Signal Academy, Yang Xiao Long would do just as her father had done and be enrolled in the prestigious school of Beacon.

Though she was ecstatic, there was just one thing that unsettled her. Unlike most schools, who had fourth years evaluate the interviewees, Beacon had the tradition of the headmaster personally grading each aspiring student. However...her experience had been different this time around. By some stroke of luck or misfortune, she found herself being graded not only by the headmaster, but also by an unfamiliar and threatening man. Currently, the four were focused on the specifics of the circumstance.

Tai: "The headmaster letting a student help? That doesn't sound like him, missions aside."

Qrow: "Yeah, not to mention him letting a student stay over the semester break. That's almost unheard of."

Yang: "I don't know...He didn't really seem like a student. He was tall and heavily built. He was kinda...weird. He wore all black and had a thing for dramatically posing. And his eyes weren't normal. They were pretty unsettling."

Ruby: "Were they like mine?" She said, pointing toward her own silver eyes.

Yang could only shake her head sympathetically. Unlike Ruby's cute and mesmeric pools of silver, the man in question had insidious and malicious eyes. Not to mention, Yang had an unsettling feeling about him. The way he spoke, acted, and criticized her, set her on edge.

He seemed like a villain straight out of a fairy tale. He was seemingly uncaring or unsympathetic when Yang had been grazed by a Beowulf's claw. Even more so, he had disposed of the surplus Grimm with little to no empathy. Though the Grimm were soulless beasts undeserving of mercy, he had pulled the beasts apart with a hint of enjoyment.

His very existence was a blatant contradiction of the stereotypical Huntsman. This obviously bothered the brutish girl. He seemed devoid of feeling and lacking in being able to form basic human emotion.

Yang: "His eyes...They were black where the white should be. And red where the irises should be. It...it was like something out of a campfire story." She said, her voice carrying caution in every syllable.

Immediately after announcing this, Tai and Qrow felt their faces pale. The color diminished from their cheeks, leaving their skin at a shade comparable to printing paper. Their eyes gave off a blank stare, as if they had been on the receiving end of the most dire news. Ruby meanwhile, tilted her head in curiosity. Her eyes were also rare, but eyes like this mysterious man's were unheard of. With any luck, she might get to meet the man one day.

Without warning, Qrow and Tai leapt to their feet. With not a single word spoken, the two disappeared into Tai's rooms. Unsurprisingly, Ruby and Yang gave each other a confused look. Looking back, the girls were greeted by a strange sight.

Both Tai and Qrow were now fully dressed, their nightwear discarded into a hamper. Qrow adorned his hunter's outfit and held his sword on his waist. Tai meanwhile, wore his 'traveling clothes'. It was obvious they planned to depart, though the reason was lost on the two teenage girls.

Ruby: "Dad? Uncle Qrow?"

Yang: "Are you guys headed somewh-" She attempted to say, only to be cut off by her father.

Tai: "Girls, stay inside and lock every door and window. Me and your uncle need to go to Beacon immediately. Don't let anyone inside, don't answer your scrolls unless it is our number. And no matter what you do, do not follow us."

The girls were rightfully confused. They tilted their heads, wondering why their father and uncle were acting so strange. Before any of the two could voice their concern, Qrow came to the figurative rescue.

Qrow: "Ah don't mind him, girls. You just reminded us we have a mission we nearly forgot about. We'll be back in a day or two, you girls know the drill." He said, watching as the two girls' curiosity washed away.

Tai: "Er, right...Anyway, don't burn the house down and don't forget to let Zwei out after every meal." He said, understanding Qrow's lie.

In unison, the two men made their way out the door, shutting and locking the door behind them. Ruby and Yang shrugged, realizing their father was just being dramatic as ever. Instinctively, the two girls went to the kitchen to fetch snacks. After doing so, they laid themselves on the family couch, loading up another movie.

Qrow and Tai meanwhile, walked towards the Bullhead docks with purpose. No words needed to be spoken to convey their unease. Still though, they had hoped the mysterious person was not who they thought it was. Even so, they would take no chances.

Qrow: "Tai...I get you're worried, but we'll need to keep a cool head. The headmaster wouldn't just invite 'her' in so easily."

Tai: "And what if the headmaster's new body is just a facade? What if 'she' did a switcheroo? I don't like this...not one bit."

Qrow: "Tai, old pal...he would have let us know if something was wrong. Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

Tai: "Bullshit Qrow. We can't take any chances. We've gotta go find out ourselves. I don't like the idea that one of my own daughters was possibly so close to that woman one bit."

Qrow: "I know Tai. I know. We'll go and check it out. Hopefully, it's just a rare genetic thing. If not, I'm sure it wouldn't take much to convince Glynda the new headmaster and the new guest isn't who she thinks they are."

Tai: "Right...let's just get going."

And with a single nod, the two began running toward their destination. Their hearts were filled with doubt, but they tried their damndest to bury it away. Admittedly, the two would come to find out the situation wasn't as serious as it appeared. Still though, an ass kicking or two later would reveal they had mostly been wrong all along.

[End of Chapter]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what ya thought :)

This chapter had a little bit of everything (minus a fight scene, sorry). Hope you enjoyed it, if not? Let me know what I should have done better.

Sorry if it was a little hard to follow along with. Three different scenes was a little hard to do, so yeah...I know it's not perfect. But oh well, I think I'm improving.

Also...bear with me, for I will attempt a legit Jojo styled fight scene next chapter. Prepare for those dramatic monologues and flamboyant poses! >:D

Without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	10. Ballad X: All's Fair In Love & Stand Battles

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support their official releases

A/N: Hello everyone. I had a blast writing this chapter. I did my best to capture the dramatic/over the top effect that are JJBA battles...Prepare for those mid battle monologues and random "gotcha bitch!" moments.

Fair Warning: I'm not the greatest at writing fight scenes but I did my best...sorry in advance.

[3RD PERSON POV]

[LOCATION: Beacon Academy (Courtyard)]  
[TIME: 1:35pm]

Risotto had received a message from the headmaster to await at the courtyard for their 'esteemed guests'. These guests were surprisingly, a headmaster from another Academy as well as their own version of a secretary. Surprisingly, a third had been added at the last minute. When finalizing the preparations for their arrival, it seemed Ozpin nearly forgot to account for the 'initiate'. Following a meeting between the two headmasters, Risotto would be tasked with testing yet another potential student. In the same breath, Risotto was warned gravely to refer to the 'secretary' as 'specialist' instead of what the person appeared to be.

In the end, Risotto cared little for what he would address someone as. If a person requested to be called 'sheriff' for example, he cared little. Like many fellow mafioso, he only concerned himself with his payment. So long as he would receive his debts due, Risotto would comply with whatever ridiculous name a contractor proffered to be addressed by.

In short, this trio of 'esteemed guests' had been informed over Risotto and Doppio both, to an extent. If Ozpin was to be believed, they had requested a visit to confirm or gauge Risotto's capabilities whilst asserting the future student's own. The assassin of course, paid little attention to the headmaster's explanation. The fact two of shortly arriving peoples were potential contractors had satisfied Risotto enough. As such, he only kept an ear open for the bare minimum of information regarding the two. The third...disinterested him to say the very least.

Apparently, the new 'headmaster', student, and the assistant called the city of Atlas home. If he remembered correctly, Atlas was considered the most militaristic mannered in comparison with the other three kingdoms. With that in mind, Risotto recalled the headmaster of Atlas Academy also adorned the title of "General". Which admittedly, was rather impressive to the assassin. Being a military leader was stressful and taxing enough, the fact the man had been able to organize a entire Academy on top of his other duties was simply astounding.

Unfortunately, Risotto's thoughts were broken by an audible noise. Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, Risotto spotted movement within a bushes hedge. Narrowing his Crimson and black eyes, he concentrated further. Looking at the bush further, he barely made out the shapes of two fully grown men.

Unfortunately for them, they decided to unveil themselves, knowing they had been spotted regardless. Their outfits were not the most promising, Risotto having the most intriguing between the three.

One of the strangers wore a set of black hair, brushed backwards in conjecture with his deep pink colored eyes. He had also sported a faded red overcoat over a grey formal shirt with an elongated tail. Additionally, the intruder adorned black trousers with matching dress shoes. This raven haired man held a strange and intricate sword on his back, his right hand holding the weapon with intent to make use of the bulky and freshly sharpened blade.

The other was unarmed. He wore a mess mop of aged blonde hair with the all too familiar blue eyes. For whatever reason, he chose to dress far more casually than his partner. Sporting a single full length glove that ran above his right elbow, his right upper arm had a metallic squalder secured to his shoulder. Additionally, he had opted to wear light brown cargo shorts to go with his deep brown leather vest. In addition to a tan short sleeved undershirt, he had a red scarf securely tied to his unarmored left bicep.

The assassin rightfully doubted these two strangers were his guests from Atlas. As such, he instinctively lowered his stance, albeit slowly. Like many confrontations, Risotto began with a signature pose.

Bending his left leg slightly, the jester stiffened his right. This caused him to seemingly "lean" toward his right. Following this, he slowly brought his arms to his chest, swiftly snapping them to their full extent. With his right arm over his left, and with exposed palms, Risotto posed in full glory. His head was tilted downward, allowing the various dulled gold bells connected to his court cap to dangle like sickly ornaments atop an ashen tree.

Still though, his blazen eyes glared in malice at the duo. He knew these intruders held ulterior motives, why else would they opt to hide away in the shrubbery? Reading the iron present in their blood, their hearts had seemingly increased. It was more than apparent they had been intimidated at his discolored eyes.

The sun shined on the Metallic jester, perfectly illuminating him in the frightening display of his malice. Rolling his shoulder's back to further exaggerate his position, foreign lettering seemingly began to materialize around his body.

[.......ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ.......]

"Speak now, before you find yourselves unable to do so any longer." Risotto grimly warned, his face frowning in an act of anger.

The two men instead lowered their own stances. The blonde haired man struck a stance that was familiar to Risotto. From this alone, he decided the man was gifted in martial arts and close quarters combat. The swordsman however, swung his blade forward, lowering his stance in preparation to blitz the goth themed clown.

???1: "Qrow and Taiyang. This is for what you or your mistress did to Summer." He spoke in his gravelly voice, nodding his head to signify which man was which.

Tai: "Didn't realize the Queen of The Grimm could shapeshift or maybe you're just a servant...but it won't matter for very long. This is for my wife." He said, immediately charging the jester.

Yet again, more lettering formed around Risotto, who now leapt backwards to dodge the blinding quick kick that had been aimed for his chin.

[......グオン.......]

Still soaring backwards, Risotto tilted his head to analyze the men. Before he could gather himself however, the bird of prey inspired man, 'Qrow', had already been dashing toward his destination. As the assassin found himself closer to where he intended to land, Qrow swung his sword back, preparing to cut Risotto down as soon as he came within reach. Smirking to himself, Risotto prepared his next plan of action. It seemed he had anticipated this move.

"Fool! I've already seen through your charade! Did you really believe I would leave myself open for such an attack?"

For a second, Risotto laughed maniacally. Qrow had fallen for his facade of needing to evade Taiyang's potential kick. This had been the chance Risotto awaited. With vigor, he exclaimed a name that was lost on the other two men...

"[ME-TALLI-CA]!!!!"

[.......メギャン.......]

Qrow felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance. He chose to call the bluff. But still, he was cautious. The insidious man was likely a servant of Salem, apparent by the coloration of his eyes. There was no doubt he was a capable fighter. Gritting his teeth, Qrow quickly glanced and leapt sideways, swiping where he believed Risotto would eventually land. In the split second he took his eyes off to judge the distance of his own evasive maneuver, Qrow found himself at a loss for words.

Risotto Nero, though they knew nothing of his name...had disappeared entirely. Acting quickly, Qrow rolled to the side as a precaution. Swiftly, Taiyang rejoined his comrade. Back to back, the men scanned every possible direction for Salem's supposed subordinate.

Tai: "Invisibility. After he said that incantation, his body began to dissolve. It happened all so quickly. He knew you would be waiting where he would land and did it to throw you off. I should have yelled out earlier."

Qrow: "Right, of course her lap dog would know a few illusionary spells. Keep your eyes alert and your ears open at all time."

Nodding, Taiyang cautiously began analyzing each and every inch of their battlefield. The two slowly circled each other, back to back as to ensure they had a complete 360° view of their surroundings. As the duo listened carefully, they heard a noise that caused them to duck almost immediately.

[.......ひゅっ・びゅっ・ぴゅっ.......]

With little warning other than the sharp sound of wind being cut apart, dozens of scalpels came soaring a othe duo. Qrow felt his dull pink eyes widen in realization. With little time to act, he placed a hand on his teammates back, promptly shoving the man to safety. While Taiyang crashed to the cold yet soft dirt, Qrow diverted his attention to replacing the projectiles. With little time to act, he feverishly began slashing at each incoming knife.

Unfortunately for him, Risotto had purposely decreased the sizes of the scalps, effectively making Qrow consume more energy and time in trying to deflect or evade each one. At present, the black haired man swatted away only three of the makeshift knives. In a split second, four additional scalpels had failed in attempting to pierce Qrows body.

Still though, Risotto never faltered in his attempt at snuffing out the swordsman. Wave after wave, he formed more scalpels from the iron contained within the soil. Continuously, they soared toward the armed man. No matter how long Qrow managed to defend himself, he eventually allowed a single blade to pierce through his defenses.

At first, it had been no issue. The surgical tool had only managed to graze his cheek. This however, was all it took for Qrow to lose his composure. Upon feeling the warm trickle of blood, he stole a glance at his cheek, breaking his concentration just enough for another blade to graze his face. At this point, the dusty old crow had lowered his guard far too much.

He had now mistakenly allowed a scalpel to implant itself within his abdomen. Quickly following this, two more buried themselves within his right arm. He felt his grip over his sword, [Harbinger], loosen. As a result, he forced himself to tighten his holding while yet another scalpel sunk into his shoulder blade.

From the sheer velocity of the tools, Qrow was blown backwards, rolling several times before managing to rise to his knees. Taiyang however, had fully recovered at this moment. Currently, he dashed forwards the source of the scalpels, leering an enclosed fist back.

His destination was obvious to only himself. Just meters away, he caught the sight of footprints and he had realized where Salem's servant had been hiding away. Feeling himself seemingly strike true, he was greeted by the sound of someone gasping in pain. But of course...it was not from Risotto.

Instead, Taiyang had heard his own gasp of pain. For an unknown reason, his spaulder had violently shot backwards, nearly dislocating his shoulder joint. Against his yelp of surprise, he slowly felt the sheet of metal tighten around his upper arm. Bit by bit, the metal enclose itself, robbing the father of the ability to fight back with the overbearing agony he was now racked with.

If he had to describe the torment, he figured it felt similarly to having his blood pressure taken...albeit at an exponentially higher pressure then what was medically acceptable. Internally, he feared what could happen if he allowed this to continue any longer. Taiyang could visualize the sight before it could even happen. Inside his mind, through the grunts of discomfort, he saw his bloodied arm...torn and viciously separated from his body, lying still within the courtyard's vibrantly green grass. 

The sight he imagined was comparable to the aftermath of a creature of Grimm mauling a helpless child. As much as it pained him to mentally envision, the physical pain kept him from escaping the reality he had been stuck within. Finally however, he had remembered a vital detail. Pushing through the searing pressure, he struggled to lift his free hand underneath his armored limb. 

With one quick motion, he yanked away at the leather straps. Once done, he frantically tore the sheet of iron from his body. By the grace of Oum himself, the tormenting piece of armor fell to the earth, still caving in on itself. In a split second, the splauder crumpled mercilessly in on itself. Seeing this, Taiyang gulped at realizing what could have happened had he wasted just a second longer in removing the accessory.

In the oddest way possible, it was morbidly poetic. Taiyang had worn the Splauder for protection and now, he had discarded it out of the harm it had done. Ironically enough, his protective barrier had done the exact opposite of its intended purpose. Still racked in nearly numbing pain, Taiyang glanced at his heavily bruised arm.

Thanks to his aura, the color slowly began to return to it's normal pale pigmentation. Even so, he knew he would only continue to be in pain for several weeks afterwards. But for now, his shoulder had remained intact and that was all he could be concerned about. Quickly, Taiyang found Qrow had regrouped with him.

Qrow stole a glance at the splauder, shuddering at what might have been before resuming his stance. Just like before, the duo began to frantically scan their surroundings. Unlike last time however, they were far more cautious. Step by step, they made their way in no particular direction. Thankfully, they did not need to look very long for their target.

Standing on the cemented pathway, was a now completely unveiled Risotto. Much like before, he was posing yet again. This time however, the jester was proudly displaying his most familiar expression of undeniable dominance.

With his hands behind his back and his elbows directed upwards, he stood with entrancing authority. His legs were firmly planted, bent at just the right angle to easily allow him to maneuver in any direction he would need. Tilting his head, the various bells attached to his cap jostled in a nearly mesmerizing manner. His soul crushing eyes now fixated directly on the assailants.

[.......ギャイイン.......]

"You're both too much of a nuisance. Like a fly drawn to food that you constantly swat away from your meal, you continue to persist in annoying me. Before I promptly end you like the insects that you enjoy masquerading as, tell me, who sent you and why were you sent?"

Clenching their teeth, the two men lowered their stance even further. It was obvious they were preparing to lunge at the man once more. Refusing to answer the imposing man, they dashed forward, wishing to end this before it would drag along even further.

Risotto meanwhile, was unimpressed at their action. While Qrow and Taiyang attempted to blitz the man, he straightened his posture, cutting his pose short. One done, he took a single step back, easily avoiding an incoming fist from Taiyang and a vertical slash from Qrow.

Unbeknownst to either, Risotto had also planned for this course of actions as well. With one elegantly practiced maneuver, he slammed a semi-closed hand downwards. As a result, the two assailants crumpled to the floor. Their feet had buckled underneath the incredible force that was enacted on their respective bodies.

Qrow and Taiyang now lied beside each other, their stomachs firmly sealed with the earth beneath them. Risotto merely crossed his arms at the sight. This had been a use of his stand that Doppio recommended weeks prior. Admittedly, this had also been the first time Risotto found it useful.

The way this particular method was used had been quite difficult to set up, considering the other uses Risotto had been performing simultaneously. Much like when Risotto would envelope his figure in iron to create a transparent appearance, Risotto surrounded his target in a thin layer of iron as well. Instead of allowing that said person to disappear from sight however, Risotto would promptly direct the iron around a target's body to move in whichever direction he desired.

With that being said, his victims could potentially be used as conscious puppets. In this specific scenario, he had directed the iron he wrapped around Qrow and Taiyang to be drawn to the earth, effectively immobilizing the team. Squatting down, Risotto figuratively and literally looked down at the helpless men.

"Now tell me...was it Roman? Or was it this 'Junior' I've heard so much about? Are they still upset at me foiling their heist? Or perhaps you were a relative of the thugs?"

Rightfully confused, the two men attempted to cock their heads back in bewilderment. Qrow was the first to speak of course. Alleviating the iron induced pressure around their jaws, Risotto allowed the man to speak freely.

Qrow: "What...? What does Roman have to...do with you and Salem?"

Salem...it was a name the duo had thrown around for the duration of their scuffle. No matter how many times Risotto heard it, he failed to reco the name. Additionally, he only answered to Ozpin. So unless Ozpin was secretly some evil queen of monsters, Risotto had no clue what the two men had rambled about. Even if Ozpin was this 'Salem', he cared little so long as he received his Lien.

"Salem hm? I'm afraid I don't quite follow. You said she was the Queen of the Grimm. Tell me more." He asked, skeptical of the men.

For all Risotto knew, the duo could just be blowing smoke up his arse. It wasn't rare to find slightly demented hitmen and so he figured the two could simply be lying. In addition to this, from his experience at least, he doubted mindless beasts would bow to any man or woman. They were apparently without soul and lacked a will of their own, save for the desire of human and faunas flesh.

Tai: "Lying bastard...You have her eyes... which... only means one of two things... you're either her... or one of her sick experiments..."

Raising an eyebrow, Risotto was unconvinced. His eyes were a sensitive and shifty topic. He knew they were apparent and absolutely obvious to any who saw them. Their origin however, was not as dire as the two men assumed. Simply put, it had been a direct result of him awakening his stand and being inexperienced, though that was a tale for another day...though in this world, they referred to 'stands' as 'semblances'.

"I'm afraid you couldn't be more wrong. My eyes directly pertain to my 'semblance'. I won't bother going into elaborate detail over the matter, but it is a side effect from using my very soul's power. Nothing more." He half lied.

Qrow and Taiyang both figuratively bit their tongue. Though it was rare to occur, that was an outcome that could occur from awakening someone's semblance. Still though, they were not entirely persuaded.

Tai: "Even so...that doesn't expl-" he tried to say, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to the three.

???: "That's enough, Risotto. Qrow, Taiyang, what in Oum's did you think you were doing?"

Releasing his hold over the men, Risotto stood up to address the man. Turning and readjusting a bell on his cap, he saw the headmaster. He stood, supported by his cane. Additionally, he held his iconic mug, filled with the delicious drink he favored.

Accompanied by Ozpin, were three unfamiliar faces. The two women looked nearly identical to each other, with the exception being that the taller of the pair had shorter hair tied in a loose military styled bun. The other girl had her excessively long hair tied in the side of her head, accompanied by a thin scar on her left eye.

Both of the girls bore a pale complexion with snow white hair. Even more so, they chose to adorn a matching militaristic themed dress. Looking closer however, Risotto spotted several medals as well as the taller twins' ranks. The shorter of the two on the contrary, had none. Finally, the assassin laid his eyes on the last figure, a male with a well groomed set of hair.

His face was clean shaven and sported a sliver of metal above the right eyebrow. He wore a pristine generals uniform, reminiscent of a space age movie Risotto recalled watching as a child. Fixing his posture, he understood who the guests were now.

Risotto politely nodded at the general, showing his admiration and respect for the famed man. General James Ironwood of Atlas, gave the man a nod back. He then took a glance at the two women, the taller one obviously being the specialist. Again he nodded, this time with less enthusiasm.

For a brief second, Risotto swore he saw the women's eyes wander to his exposed upper body, seeing as he opted to not wear a shirt underneath his Jester's coat. Catching herself, she merely tipped her head furiously. Known only by her, she was currently fighting back a blush from being caught, but none could blame her. Risotto always ensured he was in peak condition and as such, was often teased about being "eye candy" within the ranks of "La Squadra".

And finally, the smaller girl offered a nervous wave of greeting, one that Risotto stoically returned with yet another nod. With silent introductions complete, he now greeted the headmaster personally, waiting to hear the names of the guests later.

"These two men not only trespassed, but blindly attempted to assault me. I took defensive actions and have now reasoned they are not colluding with Roman Torchwick, in light of you appearing to be familiar with them."

Nodding apologetically, Ozpin attempted to excuse Qrow and Taiyang's rather rude behavior. The men in question had returned to their feet, rubbing their groggy heads from the aching Risotto had inflicted earlier.

Ozpin: "Yes yes...I know. I apologize on their behalf. Had they answered their scrolls, none of this would have happened. Risotto, I am deeply sorry for their actions. Please be aware they are close friends of mine."

Qrow: "Ozpin? You...know him?" The dusty old crow asked, slowly putting together he had been wrong all this time.

Ozpin: "Of course I do. He is my student. If you or Tai had bothered to read your messages, you would have known informed of that by now." He said, his normally collected temper threatening to lose itself.

Immediately, Tai and Qrow had deadpanned. They had left their scrolls on silent and as such, were oblivious to any recent messages. Simultaneously, they facepalmed, now knowing they had their arses handed to them by a huntsman in training. If they had known who Risotto truly was, then perhaps their pride wouldn't have been wounded as much as it had been currently.

Stepping behind the Ozpin, was a face Risotto had not seen for quite some time....

Glynda: "Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, you two should know better. You are fully grown adults, picking a fight with a student. You should be asked of yourselves. Instead of assuming the worst, how about you ask next time before acting on your own?"

While the men in question were lowering their heads in shame at being berated, Risotto was having the time of his life. While Glynda stomped over to the already deflated men, Risotto made his way towards Ozpin and his possible other contractor.

"Headmaster Ozpin, should we begin our discussion immediately?"

Shaking his head and waving a hand politely, Ozpin reminded the man of the other responsibility for the day. While the group carried on their conversation, Glynda was heard continuing to badger the other two adults.

Ozpin: "Not yet. First, I would like a few Private words with General Ironwood. In the meantime, please escort and guide Miss Weiss Schnee through the examination process, if you would kindly."

"Very well." Turning to the smallest of the four, he spoke once more. "Weiss Schnee, is it?"

Shaking her head affirmatively, the comically named girl confirmed that Risotto was in fact, correct.

Weiss: "Yes indeed. Aha...shall we be off?" She asked, slightly losing her composure at the Disclosed eyes that locked with her own.

"Yes, now come. This will only take an honor two at most." He said, leading the aspiring huntress to the testing grounds.

Now beyond earshot with Weiss close at his side, he went through the mandatory warnings and precautions of what the preliminary examination would contain. As a response, she slowly regained her composure,feeling more and more confident at knowing the man was not the threat he seemed to be. Or, what he seemed to be at the very least. While this occurred, Glynda's lecture never faltered. Looking at the slowly shrinking figure of Risotto, the general offered a remark to initiate conversation.

Ironwood: "You said he was a part of 'Passione'. An elaborate mafia that ran his home kingdom. From this "Earth", right old friend?"

Ozpin: "Yes. No need to worry though, from what our other mutual friend said, loyalty and trustworthiness was prized more than the money Mr.Nero works for. And as much as he may deny it, Risotto is learning to appreciate and feel affiliated with Beacon. Even if the school semester has not started, he's already showing some comfort and growth here. For example..."

The wizard said, taking a sip of his hot beverage.

Ozpin: "...He didn't even request payment to take care of this year's preliminary exams."

Winter: "Sir, are you sure it is wise to invite a...hitman amongst ourselves? With all due respect, surely he could turn against us at a moments notice if someone else offered him more."

Ozpin: "As I said before...Loyalty and trust. Besides our mutual informat, Doppio...Risotto shares a common goal as you Ironwood. One that I find you'll enjoy nicely."

Intrigued, Ironwood voiced his interest.

Ironwood: "Oh? And that is?"

Ozpin: "Currently, he's stopping at nothing to keep tabs on Roman Torchwick. As you were informed days prior, he even managed to bust a heist of Roman's. I'm sure he'd be willing to work with you, seeing as you also want Roman's crimespree to end."

Looking once more at Risotto's disappearing body, Ironwood smiled softly. Perhaps he had been initially wrong about the hitman. True, he was clearly a mafioso at heart, but perhaps...Risotto really was attempting to live his best second chance? His methods and means were comparable to the general's own, and even if it was for opposite purposes, it created the same result. The result, was less criminals such as Roman and the extremists of the White Fang that terrorized the people of Remnant.

Ironwood: "If that's true Ozpin...Then you have my complete and utter trust in Risotto. Now, with that out of the way...How has Doppio been?"

.....................

[End Of Chapter]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

What'd ya think?

Was the fight too short for you? Or did I drag it along well enough? Also, hope you like the sound effects and double posing I added in :)

Like I said, this chapter was an absolute blast to write. And for my first LEGIT, full length fight scene, I think I did good enough (^-^)7

Sorry if you dislike Ironwood by the way. I actually enjoyed his character and I feel like despite his possible hatred for mercenaries, he could find relatable ground with Risotto. 

Anyways, without a further ado....

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	11. Ballad XI: A Crack In Her Solitude

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support their official releases :)

A/N: When reading Weiss's dialogue please keep this in mind...This occurs before she has her character development (This takes place BEFORE Volume 1. Half a school year before RWBY starts). She is still pampered, stuck up, and admittedly...racist. BUT, Risotto actually affects the story like he should since ya know...He's the MC. I won't spoil anything important and sorry for this rambling. I hope you enjoy it :)

[3RD PERSON POV]  
[LOCATION: Beacon Academy (Library)]  
[TIME: 3:15pm (The same day)]

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had passed with flying colors. The written portion of the exam proved to be a metaphorical walk in the park. Weiss had always been known to extensively study or research whatever courses she had taken. The written test was a clear example of this, showing the girl to be impressively intelligent academically. In fact, Weiss had earned the highest grade out of every other Beacon applicant, and it was unlikely it would change.

Though she maintained her sense of professionalism, she was overjoyed when offhandedly informed of her high score. At the same time, Risotto was slightly impressed. The test was scored in a system of two hundred points possible, and the previous "top grade" had been an impressive one hundred and fifty. Weiss on the other hand, had safely secured a near perfect grade, clocking in at a satisfying one hundred and ninety three.

The physical portion of the test highlighted her flaws. Despite this, she still passed with some well deserved effort. As book wise as she was, it was more than clear she struggled with putting her knowledge into practice. Still though, she passed this portion as well earning the eighth highest place. Upon completing these two portions, the girl assumed she was finished with the preliminary exams.

Unfortunately for her, however, there was a third hidden exam near the end of each applicants 'entrance exam'. Unlike the other two tests, this 'trial' held no merit on their skill or knowledge. No...instead, it tested a person's motive and spirit. On the surface, it seemed to be a standard interview, much like one would expect at a job. Currently, Risotto and Weiss sat across from each other within the Academies Library.

Risotto sat, relaxed and thoughtful. Weiss on the other hand, rested her slender hands on her lap, her back was straightened, and her tied hair pushed behind her shoulder. With locked eyes, Weiss did her utmost best to maintain her composure.

At present, the interview had only begun and Risotto had just finished explaining what would transpire. Still though, he purposely neglected to mention that the interview mattered much more than the previous two portions. Despite his own negative opinion on the importance of the final 'test', this had been Ozpin's school. In short, Risotto simply accepted that fact and did what was expected from himself.

"As I said before, take you time with your answers. We quite literally have all day. Now, Miss Schnee, what do you believe is the utmost important responsibility of a huntsman?"

Taking the assassin's advice, Weiss pondered this thought for several seconds. She had her own opinions on the matter, but knew she was likely incorrect. What she did not know however, was that Risotto neglected to inform her that each of these questions had no 'right' or 'wrong' answer. As such, she opted to instead say what she believed the man would agree with.

Weiss: "I would say...keeping the people of Remnant safe. No matter the kingdom, every hunter must strive to ensure the absolute protection of those around them."

Unsurprisingly, Risotto was unimpressed with her answer. It was more generic and predictable than Doppio continually waking the man up before the alarm had a chance to set itself off. If he had ten Lien for every answer similar or identical to Weiss's, he would have...well, two hundred and ten Lien. Shaking his head, he expressed his disappointment for the girl.

"Miss Schnee...answer honestly. No matter your opinion, speak it. Do not give me the answer you believe is appropriate. I want the answers that make you uncomfortable to say, that is what honestly truly is, to speak something genuinely with the fear of being incorrect, yet never lying to yourself. Now I will ask once more...What is the utmost responsibility of a huntsman?"

Lowering her eyes in slight embarrassment, Weiss pondered the man's words once again. She was sure her values were not the most popular, and would be graded as incorrect. Even so, she reasoned there was nothing stopping it. She figured she would be docked in grade if she lied. Throwing caution to the wind, her voice relaxed, no longer having tension in her syllables.

Weiss: "A huntsman should do their best at doing what they feel is right. Sometimes, that may put others at risk. But I feel that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few in most cases."

Her answer still left little impression on Risotto. Despite this, it had been vastly more 'truthful' than her prior answer. As a result, Risotto was satisfied enough to continue with the remaining questions.

"Very well. Do you see yourself as a leader? If so, why do you believe that? If not, what makes you unsure?"

Confident in herself, Weiss took little time to answer the next question. She had spent years practicing her technique and countless hours refining her knowledge. Not only did she consider herself dependable, but she had the firm belief that she was nothing short of the perfect choice for such a position.

Weiss: "I strongly believe I would make an exceptional leader. I always aim to do nothing short of what is expected of me. Additionally, I have little qualms with helping my teammates with whatever field they may be struggling with. Furthermore, a leader should be both intelligent and skilled. I am positive I meet those requirements."

Though he swore not to judge the girl's answers personally, Risotto couldn't find himself agreeing with the Schnee's answer. At the same time however, he couldn't explicitly disagree. True, a leader should be dependable, skilled, and knowledgeable, but he also knew it took more than just that. From prior experience, he understood this all too well...

"La Squadra" recognized and respected Risotto not for his brains, nor his brawn, and not even for the heavily reciprocated loyalty he held, but for something much more valuable. The group admired Risotto, as did he. Not for any trait they shared or excelled in...but for the simple fact Risotto took the time to put his team above himself, ensuring through fire and brimstone, the team would always be content with being at each other's side.

He had always gone out of his way to bond with them. This went as far as ensuring that no matter what mistake a member had done, Risotto would always defend the man responsible to no end. For example, Pesci had at one point, accidentally ran into a capo from a separate branch. Despite it being completely Pesci's own fault, Risotto took his teammate's side in the matters, eventually forcefully warding off the opposing capo. Following this, Risotto then berated the "La Squadra" member for his lack of self awareness.

To Risotto, he prized putting one's team above all else. This principle always came first. No matter the task, "La Squadra" had continually been the man's first priority, everything else came after. As a result, when the team had been shunned from attempting to discover the bosses identity, they each took it in stride. That was the moment his ideal was proven to be true, that no matter what stones and arrows fortune had flung their way, they stood strong and held their dignity mostly intact. After seeing this, "La Squadra" then knew they would always have each other.

This alone, was Risotto's belief. It may not be the most promising or most popular opinion...but it was his own. At the end of the day, Risotto was content with his stance on the matter. Then again, his thoughts were being carried too far from the task at hand. As such, he cleared his mind as to speed this interview along.

"I see. On a different note, let's say you are alone and stumble on two defenseless groups surrounded by their own pack of Beowulfs. One group consists of twenty adults. The other group is only five children. You only have enough time to save one group, which do you save?"

Weiss felt a bead of sweat drop from her brow. The question took her by surprise and saw no correlation between the change of subjects. Risotto meanwhile, had played off of her first answer. Seeing as she believed "the many over the few", he sought to test the complexity of her ideal. Struggling to form her words, the applicant began to reply.

Weiss: "I...I would save...The children."

"Earlier you said the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Compared to the twenty other lives you indirectly lost, you only saved five. Does this contradict your prior sentiment?" 

Weiss: "No...I think that sometimes it isn't about helping the many directly, but rather saving what they believe in...in this case, the children. I'm sure the 'needs of the many' would be represented as them preferring the children to be saved, rather than themselves."

Truth be told, Risotto expected a stammered reply. Instead of the girl taking him for a course of mental gymnastics, her answer had been as simple as she could make it. It was not the greatest answer, but it was...adequate. Admittedly, Risotto would have also saved the children, albeit for much simpler reasons. Though he was heartless on the surface, the assassin held a well hidden soft spot for children. Like many other subjects however, this was a topic for later time.

"Noted. Now, I hope you are aware that aside from Grimm, hunters are often tasked with bringing criminals to justice. How do you fee about this?"

Weiss: "Criminals threaten our world just as much as Grimm, if not more. Roman Torchwick, The Branwen Tribe, and the White Fang especially." She said, adding hatred to the final group.

"You have a personal grudge against a civil rights group?" He asked offhandedly.

Weiss: "The White Fang are gradually becoming more and more violent each day. They are nothing but a group of animals that incite violence wherever they stick their filthy noses."

"Miss Schnee, does your distaste for the group stem from their faunas heritage?"

Weiss: "Mr. Nero, I'm not saying all faunas are terrorists, but I am saying that all White Fang are faunas. I personally believe that is no coincidence either."

"Duly Noted. Finally Miss Schnee...why do you personally wish to become a huntress?"

Weiss: "I'm not sure I quite follow? What does this have to do with acceptance?" She skeptically asked, attempting to avoid answering the rather sensitive question.

Glancing at the girl halfheartedly, Risotto silently demanded her to halt with refusal. She had been warned once already, a second time would only irritate him. Taking a nearly unnoticeable sharp breath, he bit his tongue to fling verbal venom at the girl.

"Miss Schnee...all hunters have a motive that keeps them going. Sometimes they share the same inspiration and sometimes, they are unique. I'll rephrase it in a simpler format. Weiss, what is your goal? What do you hope to achieve? In shortest terms...what causes you to aspire to be counted amongst the ranks of Remnant's prized hunters?"

Now understanding she could not avoid the topic...Weiss stiffened her posture. 

Weiss: "As you may know, I am the future inheritor for the SDC. My father, the current proprietor of the business is well known for his morally grey practices..." She began to say, adding subtle venom when addressing Jacques.

This venom was not lost on Risotto. If one had looked closely enough, his discolored eyes had slightly widened with recognition. It had been apparent that Jacques was not the role model the heiress needed. Despite his best efforts, Risotto could relate to the girl. He along with the rest of "La Squadra", never had the greatest of role models when growing up. Additionally, he could only count three members of the team who were gifted with ideal parents.

Weiss: "...Due to this, I've grown up surrounded by the effects of his actions. Members of the White Fang have kidnapped many of my closest friends or family. Every day that goes by, I live in fear of another going missing. Since my father is never around and with my mother being a well known drunkard...I've never had anyone to depend on, with the rare exception of my sister, Winter."

Slowly, Weiss's head dropped slightly. With her eyes lazily glancing towards the floor, she had not noticed the narrowed eyes of Risotto. Most applicants had only given generic or short answers yet this clearly pampered girl had seemingly treated the question as a therapy session. If Risotto had not somewhat related to her, he would have certainly fought back the urge to cringe when seeing the slight tears fall from the girl across from himself.

Weiss: "...I've already accepted I won't have the most perfect bringing up. And I've already come to terms with knowing I might never have anyone to rely on...So I decided to become that person myself. A person other's can look up to or rely on. I'm tired of being a victim. I'm tired of not being able to make my own decisions. And frankly, I'm sick of worrying if some faunas are going to steal me away from my home and hold me ransom. But most of all...I'm tired of feeling alone and defenseless." She said, raising her head to stare back with confidence at Risotto.

For several seconds, the two sat in utter silence. Their gazes were locked, not daring to glance away. Weiss's eyes became swollen in determination, a determination that was reminiscent of a certain 'golden boy' of 'Passione'. Though Risotto never had the pleasure of meeting the boy directly, Weiss faintly reminded the assassin of the newest addition to the mafia. Throughout the entire exchange, Risotto started back with disinterest.

He cared little for her viewpoints, reasons, or motives. They were only necessary questions he was obligated to inquire on. Still, he doubted Weiss would be rejected, even with her somewhat biased opinion regarding faunas. She was skilled, intelligent, and had motives. They were not great motives, but they were motives.

Risotto reasoned her beliefs would change over time. Instead of Ozpin berating her or demanding a more open mind, he came to the conclusion that Beacon Academy would refine and uncloud her mind. Her change of heart may be almost immediate, or it may take years. Either way, Risotto placed this responsibility on Ozpin himself. No matter what would transpire in the foreseeable future, Risotto only wanted his promised payment.

Still though, Weiss was the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest establishments across all of Remnant. Like many other matters, forming a misleading bond with the next inheritor of that same company would no doubt open countless future options for Risotto. This girl was clearly at a low point in her life, and Risotto knew that well. It was an underhanded tactic...but it was a solid and tried and true method.

If he could manage to offer a false sense of emotional or physical support for the girl now, it went without saying he could earn a positive reputation with her later down the road. Leaning forward, Risotto gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. This of course, caused her to break her assertive composure. 

"Miss Weiss Schnee. Officially, you pass with flying colors. You have done well, I am impressed." He calmly said.

Weiss, startled by the change of heart from the normally stoic man, fidgeted in her seat. Not only had she passed like she thought she would, but she had been complimented on her performance. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she stammered out the bait Risotto had laid for her.

Weiss: "A-and...u-unoffically?"

Softly squeezing her shoulder, Risotto offered the faintest of smiles. This was of course, a charade. To Weiss however, it seemed genuine.

"Unofficially...I look forward to seeing you in Beacon next year. Give me a heads up so I can personally welcome you here. Who knows, I might even offer some advice over the initiation ceremony." He reassured her.

The tint of Weiss's cheeks deepened to a crimson shade. Nodding her head profusely, she accepted the slightly older boy's offer. After exchanging scroll numbers to keep in touch, the pair left the library in unison. Weiss, satisfied and proud to have done so well, was in a rather cheery mood. Despite this, she did her best to maintain her 'eloquent' demeanor. Risotto meanwhile, was already in the process of deciding his next course of action.

So far, he currently has a partnership with Ozpin. Now, he had set the groundwork for a potential mutually beneficial relationship with the SDC. The only remaining task to the day, was to strike up another chance with the General of Atlas. In less than a day, he had already doubled his connections, even if it was merely an investment for the time being. With any luck, he could triple those 'opportunities'.

Admittedly, he could not wait any longer to spread the good news to Doppio, who had opted to tuck himself away in Risotto's dormitory for the day. Apparently, he had discovered a new video game that caught his full attention. Speaking of the video game, Risotto had made the mistake of agreeing to 'give it a shot' once the day's errands had been cleared away.

[End Of Chapter]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know your thoughts :)

Hey, don't hate Risotto for leading someone on. He's a mafioso, what'd you expect? Anyways...Hope you like what I'm setting up. After the next chapter, I plan to speed things up just a little, but don't quote me on that.

I'm just having so much fun with him interacting with the character's BEFORE the show actually begins and I just can't help myself XD

Anyways, without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	12. Ballad XII: Take A Break, Risotto!

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions.

A/N: Doppio's nickname for Risotto is "Risi". (Ri-See or Ri-Si)...I don't know any easier way to spell out the pronunciation...sorry. But anyways, onto what really matters...Sorry I didn't upload a new chapter sooner. I got a promotion and have been readjusting to the new shift/responsibilities. But good news? This chapter will be setting up a few important things :) Yope you enjoy it. Once again, sorry for the delayed upload.

[3RD PERSON POV]

[LOCATION: Beacon Academy (Risotto's Dorm)]  
[TIME: 3:30pm (The Next Day)]

Doppio: "Aaaaaand there! That makes it seven and three!" The boy exclaimed in triumph at winning his seventh match.

Risotto meanwhile, gave the man a sideways glance of slight annoyance. When he agreed to play video games with Doppio, he thought it would be an uninteresting experience. Unfortunately yet surprisingly, Risotto found himself to be enthralled by the competition. No matter at what cost, Risotto swore he would take the next victory.

"Don't get cocky. You're only up by four."

With a toothy grin, Doppio selected his new fighter. Sure, Risotto might catch up, but it was unlikely. Doppio remained unfazed and filled with confidence. Though the game the duo played was relatively new, he had already invested nearly three hundred hours in game play. Even without using his stand to predict Risotto's actions, Doppio held the advantage with experience.

Doppio: "Whatever boss, just choose your fighter already!" He whined in a childlike manner.

Grunting to himself, Risotto returned his gaze to the selection screen. For the eleventh time that session, Risotto chose the same character. Doppio on the other hand, always opted for the 'random' choice.

After a brief countdown from three, the screen faded to black. Their current arena was displayed behind the chosen avatars, Risotto being the character who appeared to be a stereotypical Shinobi. Doppio's character meanwhile, was revealed to be a martial arts based character, who was shirtless as well. It was apparent Doppio's current character was a Bruce Lee inspired fighter, seeing as the animated sprite almost perfectly resembled the belated man.

Within seconds, each fighter performed their introduction animations, signaling the 'narrator' to begin another countdown. As the deep voice spoke, both Risotto and Doppio's health bars filled to their maximum.

Leaning forward, Risotto's brows furrowed in determination. He did not waste those countless hours perfecting his 'expertise' only to lose to some pink haired brat. Ghiaccio and Pesci both enjoyed video games and as such, Risotto practiced frequently as to 'connect' with the two members. As a result, he would be damned if he lost to Doppio. Taking a deep breath, Risotto focused his entire being into manhandling Doppio's character sprite...

[TIME SKIP]  
[Location: Vale (Streets)]

Doppio: "Eleven and eight~ Eleven and eight~" He cheerfully sang, skipping as he did so.

"You cheating bastard..." Risotto spat.

Doppio: "Oh boss, don't be such a sore loser~" He teased.

"But you still cheated. I refuse to acknowledge it."

Doppio: "Boss, do you have any evidence I cheated~?" He smugly asked.

"...No, but I know you cheated. There's no possible way you could have seen my every move so accurately."

Doppio: "Awh, my dearest Risi~ I never cheat. You just got outplayed. You were just trying to get out of buying me my ice cream, huh?"

Risotto: "Tch, cheater you may be, I've already paid for it."

Somewhat unbeknownst to Risotto...He was correct. Doppio had used his stand, [King Crimson] along with his sub stand, [Epitaph] to predict Risotto's every action. With its ability to foresee the near future, the abyssal jester was outmatched with no hope to seal a definitive victory. Despite this, he had still managed to win eight matches, which was no small feat.

In large thanks to his bangs, Doppio was easily able to conceal the use of his stand, leaving Risotto utterly unaware of the nefarious method used by Doppio. And despite his reluctance, Risotto now owed Doppio ice cream, which he was in the middle of eating now.

The duo sat on a park bench. It was the very same park Risotto conducted his 'reconnaissance' operation with Neo Politan some weeks ago. Though the jester swore it was solely a business practice, Doppio was still unconvinced. Adding Weiss Schnee as a priority contact, only added to Doppio's doubt in Risotto's intentions.

From Risotto's slight mispronunciation of several phrases or words, to these two new 'girlfriends', the assassin was spared no moment of rest. Doppio had practically made it his sole duty to tease or mock his boss in regards to these 'revelations'. This obviously irritated Risotto though not as much as it previously had. He had become well accustomed to Doppio by this point and as much as he would refuse to admit, he had finally warmed up to the boy. The two were partners and former mafioso after all. And despite their initial impressions, the two came to understand each other.

Though their bond was not the strongest, they would not be averse to go out of their way to aid the other. With that being said, their feelings were not entirely mutual. While Doppio would go to any and all lengths to satisfy or help his boss, Risotto would only go to... acceptable lengths.

Doppio: "So boss, aren't you going to get some?" He asked, taking an exaggerated lick from his strawberry cone.

"I'd rather not. I don't fancy very many sweets."

Doppio: "But boss, it's delicious! Wanna try?" He relented, offering his cone to the other man.

As a response, Risotto cocked his head away from the half eaten desert. With a face that showed slight disgust, he waved the offer away with a hand, promptly returning the hand to where it rested just seconds ago. With his arms crossed once again, Risotto shook his head. Doppio meanwhile, merely shrugged.

Doppio: "Eh, more for me I guess." He said, resuming his assault on the desert.

While Doppio set about eating the rest of his 'reward', Risotto took the momentary silence (licking and slurping aside) to ponder his next course of action. With the second semester on the literally verge of starting, he knew his operation of establishing potential connections was nearing its conclusion. So far, he had a lead on Roman Torchwick via Neo Politan. Additionally, he had the mutually beneficial partnership with Headmaster Ozpin. With General Ironwood of Atlas adding to his list of 'clients' and with the newly sprouted relationship with the SDC's heiress, his goal was shaping up to be heavily stacked in his favor.

His 'goal' being of course...To make Lien doing what he knew best; A mafioso. Assassinations could only carry him so far seeing as his group had been whittled down to only two members. In fact, Risotto had yet to be tasked with taking another's life thus far, much to his disappointment. Instead, Ozpin and Ironwood both suggested he should, to make a long story short, "Keep tabs on Roman and other rising crime lords". With the exception of this mysterious "Junior" character, Risotto's choices were severely limited.

As a result, he would need to expand his horizons. Luckily for him, the faunas rights group, The White Fang, has recently been ramping up their antics. In their beginning, they only targeted human extremists or the SDC. Recently however, they had been gradually expanding their targets. This was cause enough for Risotto to begin researching the group further. 

In a short amount of time, the group who were once thought to only be a threat to the SDC, had become a threat to humans within the vicinity of Mistral and the island of Menagerie. From personal experience, Nero knew the group would only grow in power and influence. It was inevitable the White Fang would only become more aggressive and widespread. As such, Risotto had Ozpin assign him a mission within Menagerie within the next week.

Doppio was offered to tag along, but refused. Apparently he, unlike Risotto, had friends among the student body, who would be arriving within the next few days. Not wanting to press the issue, the assassin concluded it may be better this way. Without Doppio to distract him, Risotto could focus further on gaining an indirect footing within the White Fang and if not, he could at least gather information over their true motives and future operations. Still though, he was slightly wounded by Doppio's refusal to accompany him. 

The White Fang aside, Risotto  
also learned of yet another potential threat. Within the continent of Mistral, was the infamous Branwen Bandit Tribe. They were one of many bandit tribes, but they were the most feared throughout all of Remnant. If memory serves correctly, Qrow Branwen was a former member of the group. And if Ozpin was to be believed, he was a trusted member of Ozpin's personal group of huntsmen. Unfortunately, Risotto was left in the figurative dark of what that exactly meant.

Still though, he had read the man's file. Apparently, he was a former student at Beacon years ago. Coincidentally, Taiyang Xiao Long was a former teammate of the man. Even more coincidentally, the two also taught at Signal Academy, located on the island of Patch. Luckily enough, Patch was only a few hours away via Bullhead. Seeing as Patch was much closer than Menagerie, Risotto decided to ask the pair for information over the Branwen Tribe a day before he set off for Menagerie. 

With any hope, the two men had come to their senses over their apparent assumptions over Risotto's character. Speaking of which...they had accused Risotto of colluding with the 'Queen of the Grimm'. If his memory served correctly, the name of the mistress was 'Salem'. This obviously, opened more questions for "La Squadra's" leader. Despite his questions, both Ozpin and Ironwood insisted they had no information regarding the matter.

From the look in their eyes, Risotto knew they were lying. As to why however, he had no answers, only theories. Salem could be an underground crime Lord herself. Or perhaps she was a cult leader. Despite the countless records he scoured, not a single mention was made at her expense. Chillingly enough, this reminded Risotto of Neo Politan's own mysterious circumstance. He made a mental note to investigate the matter further, albeit under the nose of Ozpin himself. From the manner he acted when discussing the name yesterday, it was apparent the headmaster relented in allowing any information regarding the woman. This was obviously a red flag to Risotto.

But those would be thoughts for later. Doppio had finished his desert and currently, he was in the midst of licking his fingers. After seeing this, Risotto lost his own appetite...for the entire day. Perhaps he was being dramatic or perhaps Doppio was just being that vigorous with his slurping. Either way, Risotto found it hard to picture eating anything for the time being.

Looking away and finally hearing the tortuous licking come to a halt, Risotto stood to his feet. Quickly joining his boss, Doppio also rose from his seat. Side by side, the two men began to make their way towards the Bullhead back to Beacon Academy....until they were intercepted. More specifically, Risotto was knocked off balance by a crashing force.

Stumbling to gather a footing, Risotto planted a foot into the cement, all the while a pair of arms tightly squeezed the life out of his ribs. Regrettably, he knew without looking who it was...

Penny: "Salutations, friends Risotto Nero and Vinegar Doppio!" She said, burying her cheek in the hoisted man's abdomen.

Struggling to form his words, Risotto was practically gasping for breath. Doppio meanwhile, giggled at his predicament...until he caught the shade of purple the man was turning. Tapping the girls shoulder, he voiced his concern.

Doppio: "H-hey Penny? Uh...Boss can't breath..." He nervously said.

Penny: "Oh dear me! I seem to have misjudged yet again!" She said, unclasping her arms around the much taller boy.

As a result, Risotto fell to the floor. Seeing as he was already disoriented from being deprived of oxygen, he effortlessly crumpled to the floor. Quickly though, he began sucking in as much air as his emptied lungs would allow. After painfully catching his breath, he let out a slight sigh of pain and regret. Shifting the weight to his elbows, he looked up to see the concerned face of Doppio...and the eager face of Penny Polendina.

Penny: "It is quite splendid to see you once more, Mr.Nero." She said while Doppio held a hand towards the downed jester.

Accepting the smaller boy's help, Risotto was quickly returned to his feet yet again. Taking several moments to brush the dirt and shift away any newly formed wrinkles, the man recomposed himself. He was completely desensitized to Penny's strange form of greeting.

"Penny. We've talked about this, haven't we?" He said, referencing the three other 'get togethers' they had since initially meeting.

Penny: "Of course we have Mr.Nero, I apologize once again! I am still learning experiences such as friendship, I hope you'll pardon me...once again."

"As sad as it is, I've become accustomed to your greetings...No, I'm referring to the 'Mr.Nero' part. Risotto or Nero will do just fine."

Penny: "Of course, Nero! I will not forget that! Now, social protocol dictates I ask of your previous exploits. Nero, Doppio, what have you two indulged in since our last rendezvous?"

Doppio: "Uh...heheh...I'm sorry, but what?"

"She means 'what have we been up to' Doppio." He explained.

Slowly putting two and two together, Doppio facepalmed. After giggling at his own expense, he answered the girl's curiosity.

Doppio: "Heh, Well not much really. Just getting ready for the second semester and hanging out with Boss. Risi on the other hand...he's been a busy boy, huh boss?"

"You could say that, I suppose." He blankly replied.

Titling her head, Penny scanned over each boy's facial expressions. As customary, she had several questions.

Penny: "Doppio, earlier you referred to Nero as 'Risi'. Is this another moniker of his, or is it what is commonly referred to as a 'pet name'?"

Doppio: "Risi? Oh, it's just a cuter way of saying Risot-" He tried to say, only for his partner to cover his mouth with a hand.

"It is just a nickname. While he calls me 'Risi' by choice, I settle for referring to him as 'Cretino'."

Mortified at the word Risotto used to describe him, Doppio's eyes widened in shock and slight pain. Risotto meanwhile, smirked in slight amusement. On the other hand, Penny, who was unfamiliar with Italian, was left in the dark over the name. Admittedly, it confused her seeing as how 'Cretino' and 'Doppio' sounded nothing alike. Shrugging, she simply made a mental note at the two names.

Much to his surprise, Risotto felt a warm slimy sensation in the palm of his hand. Glancing to the source, he quickly found Doppio had been licking his hand. With a twitching eyebrow, Risotto retracts his hand, opting to wipe the saliva on Doppio's shoulder. As a result, Doppio shrugged, causing Penny to slighlty giggle at the oddly heartwarming scene.

Penny: "I see. If I may...might I give and receive a 'nickname' as well? Seeing as we are all friends after all."

Doppio: "Of course! That'd be fantastic!"

"I suppose so."

Risotto never had friends outside of his former team. In fact, Doppio was the closest person he had to a friend with the exception of "La Squadra". And despite their vast differences and his initial disinterest, Risotto supposed he could count Doppio as an ally or accomplice. Penny on the other hand, was an exception. She was clearly off putting and lacked basic knowledge of how to socialize. Despite that, Risotto neutrally welcomed her company regardless. He had no particular dislikes in the girl but held no particular interests in her either. If he had to guess, he was first fascinated by the absurd amount of Iron within her body and from there, he eventually came to welcome her company.

Penny: "Fantastic! Hm...For Doppio, I suppose I should refer to you as 'Dopey'. Or perhaps 'Dippy'."

Doppio: "Eh...It can use some work...I don't really think either of those really fit me. Sorry, Penny..." He said, clearly disliking the nickname.

Penny: "Then we can come back to that one later. As for Nero, if it isn't too much trouble, might I also refer to him as 'Risi'? Seeing as his name is derived from a famous rice dish, it logistically makes sense while maintaining a comfortable level of companionship."

Risotto: "I don't mind. Though, I would prefer if you specifically just called me Risot-" He tried to say, only to be interrupted by the chime of his scroll.

Taking a step away from the other two and apologetically waving a hand to excuse himself, he dug a hand into his coat pocket. Retrieving the still ringing scroll, he was certain it was a 'call' rather than a direct message. Taking several more steps, he soon found himself just outside earshot from the other two. Not caring to read the caller, he answered the call, pressing the scroll to his ear like he would with a simple payphone in Italy.

"Salve?" Might I ask who is calling?" He cautiously greeted.

Responding to him, a familiar yet slightly altered voice spoke back. Upon hearing the name, his composure relaxed.

Weiss: "Hello Risotto, it's me. Weiss Schnee."

Her voice was hushed, but not in the sense that she was afraid of being overheard. To Risotto, it seemed as if the girl was talking softer as to not allow her voice to quiver or shake.

Currently, Weiss was sitting atop her queen sized bed. Her room screamed of eloquence, being filled with all sorts of elaborate decorations and furniture. Currently, she was dressed in a white and blue dress designed for combat. Unfortunately however, her attire required cleaning seeing as there was a rather obvious red stain on the fabric.

In addition to this stain, her left eye had been bandaged. Earlier that day, she had taken part in a rather crude training exercise. Though she won the battle, her earlier efforts went unnoticed by either of her parents. Whitley, her younger brother, simply scoffed at her performance. With Winter away for her military duties, Weiss was left with no sense of accomplishment or affection after the gruelling experience. In a desperate attempt to seek some form of solace, she turned to the only other person she thought she could.

[Perspective Change]

Risotto: "Ah, Weiss. Splendid to hear from you again so shortly. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me? No, No...I'm fine. I just wanted to call you, seeing as you said I could whenever I needed or wanted too.

Risotto: "Ms.Schnee, I thought you would have learned by now from your interview yesterday. Be honest and speak openly. You aren't the most savvy at hiding your feelings."

Cocking her head in bewilderment, Weiss was surprised. She had stopped crying an hour ago and had done her best to return her voice to a more 'docile' demeanor. Yet Risotto was able to easily look past her facade. The strangest part of the ordeal was the fact Risotto was speaking through an audio based call and he still managed to remain unfooled. In her mind, she should have known better than to attempt at fooling a court jester.

"I see...You're right, I can't lie to you, can I?"

Risotto: "Of course not. Now speak your mind."

"Risotto... I... Earlier, I was injured during a training exercise. The medical examiner said I could have lost complete functionality in my left eye if my aura hadn't already been activated."

Risotto: "Injuries are common. In many cases, one must be hurt to understand what mistakes they are making. Take it with a grain of salt and learn from it."

"No...That's not what I am worried about. My...father belittled me. He was disappointed in me, despite how well I performed. My mother however, was ticked away in her quarters, likely on another drinking binge. Whitley, my brother, slept through the trial. Winter, my sister, who you met yesterday, was away. It feels like no one aside from my sister cares about my improvements. Or...cares about me in general."

Risotto: "You feel alone. Is that it? Or do you seek praise from those around you?"

"Well yes, but actually no. I just want them to acknowledge me. Sometimes it feels like I don't even exist to my family. My father is never home and despises all of us. My mother is always drinking. My sister is always away. And Whitley...refuses to have anything to do with me. I just feel...disposable."

Risotto and Weiss both took a moment of silence. While Weiss patiently awaited the older boy's response, Risotto took a second to formulate his words. At the end of the day, he was merely going through with allowing Weiss consultation for his own motives. At the same time however, he could partially relate to her situation. Though his experience was not directly parallel to her own, he held his own similarities.

Risotto: "In many cases, it can not be helped. All that truly matters, is that you continue to move forward. In order for others to acknowledge you, you must first acknowledge yourself."

Weiss: "I understand, I do...but it hurts. Knowing my own family treats me like I'm invisible."

Risotto: "I realized that. You're not the first to feel this way, and you will not be the last. You may feel isolated, but I guarantee you, you're far from it. If all else fails, you always have my scroll number."

"Yes...I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you, I just really needed someone to talk with."

Risotto: "Don't apologize. It is not your fault you feel this way, this is just how human emotion works...or so I've been told." He dryly joked.

Cracking a smile and a light chuckle, Weiss felt her mood lighten up, as slight as it was. Still though, it was an improvement from earlier and so she raised no complaints. Not letting the opportunity pass her by, she shot out her own light hearted joke.

"That's right, you're an emotionless robot... or are you just allergic to showing your humanity?" She sarcastically but softly asked.

Surprisingly, Risotto felt his lips slightly curl in amusement at recalling the countless times Illuso would say the same thing. Though he was initially only drawn to Weiss for the potential benefits, he supposed he could indulge her in a somewhat genuine 'friendship'.

Risotto: "I'll leave you in the dark on that one. I need to maintain some form of mystery."

Laughing softly, Weiss couldn't help but let her negative feelings fade away. With a gentle smile and a hand to her brow, she felt her heart warm slightly. Perhaps Risotto was right after all, she wasn't as alone as she thought...

"If it's not too much trouble...do you mind if we continue this call in another hour or two? I'm not busy later other than studying, but I'm in desperate need of cleaning myself."

Risotto: "I don't mind. As we like to say where I come from, 'Arrivederci'."

"A-Rive-eh-der-chee?"

Risotto: "Your pronunciation could use some work...It simply means goodbye."

"O-oh! Uhm...Goodbye for now then?"

And with that, Risotto pressed the button to end the call. Glancing towards Penny and Doppio, he saw the two were currently enthralled in an ongoing conversation. Not wanting to intrude, he simply turned away to make his journey back to Beacon.

Just as promised, Weiss and Risotto spoke via scroll as one studied and the other cooked a meal from their home providence. Doppio and Penny however, resorted to travelling throughout Vale together for the remainder of the day. When night eventually came, Doppio returned to Beacon to find Risotto in his dorm fast asleep. Returning to his own room, Doppio couldn't help but shake the feeling he thought he heard digital snoring from the boss's bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[END OF CHAPTER]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Let me know what you thought :)

Good? Bad? Risotto is kind of a dick for messing with people's feelings? Etc?

Just to give a heads up...I plan to have a few chapters take place in Menagerie, Patch, and the Mistral Wilderness. The people he meets there is probably no surprise, but I hope you look forward to it regardless.

Afterwards, I'll take a step back and return to pushing the plot just a bit further (indirectly like what I've been doing). I plan on having two more fight scenes.

Just to clarify: I plan on making this a multi-volume type of deal. In short, think of this as his "prologue"/somewhat setting up future events.

Once again, sorry if this is moving a little to slowly for you. And sorry again if Risotto hasnt actually plopped into exactly where you wanted him too. I just have so much fun writing it like this.

Anyways, without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	13. Ballad XIII: Old Pals & Even Older Friends

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. All art/vids/music shown are property of their respective artists/companies

A/N: This chapter would be ridiculously long if I described what every La Squadra member looks like...so sorry to do this to ya, but Google them if you can't remember/don't know what they look like. Hope you understand.

[DREAM SEQUENCE]

[Location: Rome, Italy (La Squadra Mansion)]  
[Time: 6:15am (Four Years Prior)]

The erratic chime of a digital alarm is silenced almost as quickly as it began. A pale hand remains at rest on the device for several seconds, quickly using a finger to switch the alarm to the 'off' setting. Slowly, it retreats to its previous position, now comfortably resting near the edge of a large bed. 

The sheets to the bed rustle and shift as a body begins to slide itself away from the silk and linen fabrics. With bare feet now planted on the cold floor, the silhouette pushes itself to a standing position. Immediately after doing so, the rising sun dimly seeps through the slight opening of a widow's drawn curtains.

The face, though nearly hidden by a veil of darkness, is revealed to be Risotto Nero, leader of "La Squadra Esecuzi". After stretching, the hitman rubs away the gunk from his discolored eyes as he approaches his closet. After choosing a random shirt and slipping his arms through their respective holes, Risotto made his way to the connecting hallway that laid just past his own room's door.

Stepping into the corridor, several sets of similar doors litter the foyer. Alongside this, an elaborate pair of curved staircases reside on each opposite side of the passage. Opting for the closest of the two, the man makes his way downstairs. Now at the bottom of the stairway, Risotto found himself within the entrance room to the mansion. But of course, this was not his destination.

Turning around, he saw two more doors. The door to his right led to yet another corridor. This corridor held its own series of entrance ways. From allowing access to the living room, to the squads' library/Risotto's study, the lower level bathrooms, to the designated meeting room. Despite this wide variety, none of these choices were on the assassin's mind. Instead, he solely thought of the room held in the left corridor.

Stepping through the left passageway revealed another compilation of doors. The kitchen, dining room, another bathroom, and access to the indoor garden. As customary, Risotto chose to make his way into the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly, the room was as elaborate as one might suspect. Two countertop islands, three sinks, two separate sets of electric and gas ovens, dozens of cupboards and cabinets, two pantries, a two door fridge with a sliding bottom crisper, and a large freezer. In addition to these clearly expensive appliances and eloquent surfaces, an entire wall was transparent. On the very same wall, a large sliding door that allowed access to the 'side yard' was present. 

Methodically, the man began rigorously washing and drying his hands, his hair and bangs now tied back. Reaching into a nearby drawer, he pulled a pair of latex gloves over his hands. Reaching above the sink, he retrieved a simple black apron, quickly throwing the garment over his head and tying the string around his waist. Once done, he took a deep breath to prepare himself for today's menu.

Walking over to the fridge, he unclasped a piece of paper from the magnet that held it in place. Skimming over the contents, he was unsurprised by his teammates 'breakfast choices'. As tradition of every Saturday, each member had requested the same dish.

Chocolate pancakes made in the American style. Mugs of coffee and cappuccinos for every member with the exception of Pesci, who opted to instead have hot chocolate and an espresso. In addition to their drinks, the men chose to have two platters worth of Brioche, a sweet bread type of pastry. And as for the 'side' course, three platers worth of Frittatas, a type of 'unfolded' omelet.

Scanning over the parchment once more just as caution, Risotto began to retrieve the ingredients for each item from their respective compartments. Once done, the assassin then withdrew each necessary cookware that was required. With the mugs, the entree plates, saucer plates, and utensils stacked in a calculated manner, he wasted no time in preparing the ovens and stoves.

In just over two hours, breakfast had nearly been complete. Using an oven on it's lowest setting, Risotto was able to keep each completed dish warm as he made the finishing touches on the beverages. The coffee beans had been freshly ground via a manual coffee grinder, leaving a strong and intoxicating aroma in the air. The fresh and still hot beverages had been placed on saucer plates, resting atop a four wheeled serving cart.

Rolling the mobile tray through the door, Risotto could faintly hear chatter through the dining room he carefully made his way to. Occasionally, laughter could be heard. This of course, earned a smile at knowing his teammates were still able to converse warmly with each other. Bracing himself for what would happen next, Risotto pressed his back against the dining room's door, swinging it ajar.

Pulling the cart into the room, he was almost immediately greeted by applause and waves of praise from the men he called his family. All of which were spoken in Italian.

Illuso: "There he is, the man of the hour!" He said, clapping while he did so.

Ghiaccio: "Oi Nero, hope you slept well."

Prosciutto: "Hey hey heyyyy... If it isn't Passione's shining beacon of hope himself." He joked, adding a rather charming wink.

Smirking slightly, Risotto corrected his subordinate. Whilst he spoke, he began serving each man their respective drinks.

"I prefer the dulling beacon of despair, but I appreciate the effort."

Prosciutto: "Ah, details, details..."

Pesci: "T-thank you...boss. I-I'm still not used to the taste of coffee..." The lovable idiot of the group said, graciously taking his cup of hot chocolate and his espresso from Risotto.

Gelato: "Eh, don't sweat it too much Pesci. You'll warm up to the taste eventually."

Sorbet: "It's like wine and beer, it's an acquired taste."

Melone: "Di molto! Ah coffee, the pinnacle of morning beverages! It truly is beautiful!" He exclaimed after receiving his own serving of coffee and cappuccino.

Formaggio: "Grazie boss, grazie." He said, taking his saucer plate with a single hand.

Dome with serving ever man their morning beverages, Risotto waved the group a goodbye to retrieve the various meals he had prepared earlier. As per usual, Ghiaccio rose to his feet, quickly making his way to help "La Squadra Esecuzionni's" beloved leader.

Shutting the door behind themselves, the two men returned the trolley to the kitchen. Instinctively, they fetched the warmed meals from the ovens, neatly placing each helping onto several plates and platters. Once done, the duo set the aforementioned dishes atop the serving cart.

Taking a moment to admire their handiwork, the two men stood upright. Ghiaccio took a glance around the kitchen, admiring Risotto's ever enduring task of fixing a morning fest for the team. Risotto meanwhile, tppl off his apron, setting it aside to be washed later. After discarding the disposable gloves, he untied his white hair, allowing it to finally flow freely once more.

Ghiaccio: "No matter how many times I see it...I'm still surprised you consistently manage to prepare these large breakfasts for us all."

"It's not that impressive. It is only a single meal."

Ghiaccio: "Only a single meal? I can't buy that shit boss. This is practically a daily buffet." He skeptically rebutted.

"Ghiaccio, this is the least I can do. Any leader who cannot organize such a feat, is not worth a lick of their salt."

Ghiaccio: "Sure sure...but like I've said before, you can always ask for help. None of us mind waking up a little early to lend a helping hand. Hell, we can even take turns. Except Sorbet and Gelato, don't wake them up unless you wanna see them both naked or inside each other. Been there, done that. Worst part is, it's just as awkward as walking in on Prosciutto when he's with one of his escorts. I still think barging in on Melone while he's doing his nude body art is by far the worst though." He said, adding a shudder when speaking of Melone's slightly traumatizing hobby.

"I see...Duly noted. Come, let's give the others their meal. I'm sure everyone is famished."

Ghiaccio: "Sure thing Nero, I'll get the door."

On prompt, the blue haired man held the door open for Risotto. Once within the confines of the corridor once more, Ghiaccio allowed the door to swing shut. Carefully as to not tip any of the plates over, he navigated past Risotto. Like before, he held the door open, allowing Risotto to easily maneuver through the doorway.

Yet again, Risotto was greeted by a wave of laughter and chattering. Together, Ghiaccio and Risotto both went about dishing each man's serving of food. Once done serving the other men, the two then took their own seats, adjacent to each other. With everyone now served, "La Squadra Esecuzionni" immediately began devouring their breakfast. While doing so, the voices of the group filled the room, never allowing even a single moment of empty stillness.

Prosciutto: "...I've heard of that Illuso, I believe ya'."

Formaggio: "You can't be serious, There's no dann way that's real!"

Illuso: "It is though, the Americans think it's rude not to tip their waiters and waitresses."

Melone: "Hmph. It sounds like pity to me."

Illuso: "Well, they get paid only a third of America's minimum wage. I guess tips are just a way to balance it out a little."

Sorbet: "If you ask me, I think it's just a ploy so they dont have to pay their workers." He said, leisurely draper across his fiance's lap.

Gelato: "I'm just glad we didn't spend our anniversary there, my dear." He responded, gently stroking his lover's hair.

Ghiaccio: "Tch...what pisses me off more, is the fact all their cars and roads are reversed. How the hell do they manage to do that? It just makes me irritated just thinking about it..."

Formaggio: "Just wait till you hear their common phrases...you'll have a field day, Ghiaccio."

Pesci: "I-I have a-a cousin who lives in N-New York...T-their imperial s-system m-makes no sense..." He nervously added.

Illuso: "Well, their food is also very unique...in the most simplistic manner."

Prosciutto: "Not too much flavor or spices. The silver lining? Their women are soft on the eyes...or so I've heard."

Gelato: "Their men are pieces of candy, but Sorbet is still the sweetest of them all." He said, turning his partner's chin towards his own.

Sorbet: "And so are you, my dearest Gelato~" He softly whispered, leaning in to kiss his lover.

Formaggio: "Their southwest region isn't the most welcoming though, be sure to cross that off your 'getaway' list."

Shaking their heads collectively, the group expressed their respective distaste for the foreign country. From there, the conversation divulged from topic to topic. Risotto meanwhile, merely ate his meal in peace, only offering an answer or comment when a teammate directly spoke to him.

With their team breakfast now finished, Risotto, Ghiaccio, and Illuso collected the empty dinnerware. Together they rolled the cart back into the kitchen. Whilst these three went about with cleansing the dishes and tidying up the cooking space, the rest of the team went about juggling the mansion's various other chores.

With Risotto washing, Ghiaccio rinsing, and Illuso drying, the trio finished the dishes in record time. After cleaning the stoves, countertops, sweeping and mopping, the morning tasks were now complete. The three stood at the door to the room, admiring the spick and span appeal of the room. From the corner of their eye however, they spotted movement beyond the large sliding glass door.

Focusing their eyes, they found the rest of the team to be enjoying the mansion's outdoor pool. Ghiaccio and Illuso both glanced at their leader, silently asking for permission. After receiving a single nod, the two men dashed to their respective rooms to change. Within moments, the duo had used the mansion's backdoor to quickly join their other teammates.

Instead of immediately joining his subordinates, Risotto decided to do something else entirely. Retrieving sugar, ice, two pitchers, and fresh lemons, he then made the team lemonade. Afterwards, he then gathered nine tall yet slender glasses. On two separate trays, he expertly navigated the beverages through the sliding door to join his squad. 

Immediately, he was met with cheering similar to the praise from earlier that morning. Setting the trays on a bench, he poured a glass for each man. In turn, the accepted the drinks, sipping the delicacy in savoury manner. Once the final glass had been given, Risotto then poured himself a glass. Instead of joining the men in the water, he opted to relax on one of the many chaisse. His of course, resided under a unfolded umbrella. Laying back, he sipped his drink as he watched his underlings splash each other with the cold water.

Feeling his lips curl into a small smile, he set his beverage aside, leaning backwards to further relax. It was not often "La Squadra Esecuzionni" were permitted to have a official day off, and so Risotto would allow his companions to enjoy the rest of their free time. Besides, he felt proud of how well the men were getting along so far.

With nothing left to do for the time being, he let his eyes close, choosing to take a small nap....

[Location: The Valiant Straight (En Route To The Island of Patch)]  
[Time: 12:35pm (Five days After Weiss's Call]

Bullhead Pilot: "Approaching The Island of Patch Bullhead Docks. ETA: Five minutes. Engaging landing preparations...now." The pilot spoke through the ship's intercom.

Risotto sprung his eyes open. Though he had only drifted asleep for only an hour, he had a dream of nostalgia. Rubbing his crimson and onyx eyes, he slowly stood to his feet. His 'errand run' would begin in just a few minutes. He adorned his Jester's outfit, cap, jacket, striped pants, etc. On a seat next to where he had slept just moments ago, was a shoulder strap bag. The contents of the aforementioned bag only consisted of a change of clothes, Lien for food, his scroll, and several documents stating he was on an official mission for Beacon's headmaster. 

From a digital screen that acted as an artificial window, Risotto saw his destination come into view. As the ship sped toward the designated landing zone of the island's docks, the assassin went over Ozpin's mission as well as his own...

For himself, Risotto would confront Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long about the so called 'Salem' person. Afterwards, he would immediately depart to Mistral to gain knowledge over the Branwen Tribe. Following this, he would finally settle Ozpin's mission in Menagerie. This mission was intelligence gathering to determine if the White Fang legitimately planned to expand into the kingdom Vale. Luckily for Risotto, he had already planned on doing that himself.

The promised pay was confirmed to be at a minimum of fifty thousand Lien, and a maximum of one hundred thousand Lien. Considering how long the 'job' was predicted to take, Risotto found the price agreeable at best. The silver lining was the fact Ozpin had already covered the predicted expenses. Hotel rooms, meals, Bullhead, and Ferry fees had been accounted for. Luckily, it would not be deducted from Risotto's payment upon completion. 

Feeling the aircraft shake, Risotto lowered his stance and held onto a rail to balance himself. After a brief moment, the ship's movement halted, signaling he had landed. While the cargo door slowly opened, Nero threw his bag over his shoulder before facing the now opened door. Step after step, he exited the ship.

In stark contrast to Vale's own docks, the dock he found himself within was vastly smaller. Looking around at the city he was now located in, he noted how much more 'quiet' the place felt. There were no skyscrapers, bustling streets, or hordes of civilians. Despite this, it was clear this city was no small town. There were multistory buildings and elaborate roads fit with street lamps. In the distance, Risotto spotted his first objective...

Sitting on the edge of the city, was a three story Academy. At first glance, Risotto compared the building to the famed and prestigious universities of Earth. Unlike Beacon Academy however, it was much smaller in comparison. Even more differently however, this academy was classified as a 'year long' type. As such, he could vaguely spot waves of silhouettes, likely en route to their next classes. If his prior information was to be believed, this was Signal Academy, the largest school within Patch and Vale both, aside from the majestic Beacon Academy Itself.

The school itself did not interest Risotto in the very slightest. Instead, it had been two specific instructors at the school that caught his attention. From reading public records, Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long were hailed as exemplary teachers and beloved employees. Feeling that now was better than later, Risotto began walking to the school.

By his best estimates, he could reach the Academy in just under thirty minutes. Wanting to pass the time, he retrieved his scroll and a pair of earbuds from his shoulder strapped bag. Plugging the aux into the portable device, he navigated through the homescreen, eventually launching a music app Doppio insisted he "just HAD to try". Scrolling to find his partner's public playlist, he pressed 'shuffle'. Reading the song track's name briefly, he was immediately greeted by an interesting name.

====================  
||| [[[NOW PLAYING]]] |||  
====================  
| "Mr. Brightside" |  
| By: {The Killers} |  
| 0:04/3:42 |  
\----------------------------------------  
[ ( |《 ) ( | | ) (》| ) ]  
====================

The song was unfamiliar to Risotto. In the end, he cared very little on the matter. Though he couldn't place a reason behind it, he felt as if this song was familiar. Regardless, he shook the feeling off, choosing to just listen to the randomized music as he walked through the streets...

[END OF CHAPTER]

A/N TIME

Tis I, LORD KIWI!

Before you ask...YES I know Mr.Brightside was released three years after the events of Vento Aurero and yea yea...I know Remnant probably doesn't have the same music. But oh well. Just let me plug in my music taste every once in awhile just like Araki does ;u;

Anyways...hope you enjoyed. Posting this before work, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Let me know what you thought!

Without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You are already complete..."~◇]


	14. Ballad XIV: Along The Byway

DISCLAIMER  
RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. JJBA is property of Hiroki Araki and David Productions. Please support their official releases

A/N: Yep. The plot is still slow as per usual for our favorite boy Risotto Nero. Not much is happening, but I hope you pieced together that this is the start of a new Arc. After this, I plan on writing a 'getting into the flow' of school type of arc until I have one final time skip right before Volume 1 of RWBY. Not gonna lie, it is subject to change depending on if this 'slice of life' feel maintains the fun it's held so far. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this so far (^-^)7

[3RD PERSON POV]

[LOCATION: Island Of Patch (Signal Academy)]  
[TIME: 12:55pm]

Risotto Nero, former leader of the infamous hitman team within the ranks of 'Passione'. By technicality, he was considered a 'Capo', seeing as he was the leader of the sabatoge and assassination branch of the mafia. Paid directly by the boss of the entire gang themself, one could not be blamed for assuming Risotto and his team were trusted heavily.

Unfortunately, not everything is so black and white. Though he was given orders and money strictly only from the head of the organization, 'La Squadra Esecuzioni' was anything but trusted. Despite quelling countless internal threats, the team were never formally given thanks. Even though 'La Squadra' had stamped out nearly every prominent leader from the numerous other rival gangs, the team were never rewarded in the manner they rightfully deserved.

Drugs, money laundering, human trafficking, bribery, large scale heists, protection, black mailing...They were the branches that were allowed the spotlight and praise. Though being marked as an assassin was no better, it felt infuriating to the hitman squad. While Risotto and his team risked both life and limb to keep 'Passione' safe from resistance or conflicts from the shadows, the other branches reaped all of the benefits from their labor.

Meager pay, generally a quarter of what the other branches received individually, made up the team's income. The only plot of land or territory they were permitted to have domain over, was their private mansion. While it still was a mansion, it paled in comparison to the other branches' grandous terfs. And finally...recognition. The squad had accomplished just as much, if not more, than nearly every other branch and still, the praise always went to yet another branch. The most prominent bane to their efforts, had been the drug trafficking branch.

It was no secret that the drug trade was both profitable and fearsome. As such, this branch carried the most influence and notoriety. Without the help of 'La Squadra' however, the branch would have caved in on itself. From external threats to attempted internal coups, the branch often depended on Risotto's branch to sort out their issues. This of course, could be said for nearly every other branch. Despite this, 'La Squadra' had been figuratively spat over on a daily basis.

But now, with every member of 'La Squadra' now dead, it was just a matter of time before the gang ultimately fell apart. Unless another strong leader stepped in to take over 'Passione' from the current boss, internal struggles would only intensify. Without another man or woman to take the reigns, it would only result in a crime riddled civil war. Additionally, external factors would only further worsen the new found strain on the gang.

Either by a stroke of luck or cruel misfortune, Risotto had been forced to bury these possibilities. He was no longer a member of 'Passione'. Furthermore, he had been stripped from his role as 'La Squadra Esecuzionni's' leader. He had no gang to turn too, and he no longer had a 'family' to stay strong for.

Previously, he had always strived to better himself and those around him for the sake of his beloved team. No matter the circumstance, Risotto put his team first. They were killers for hire, but they were still a family. Seeing as no other group welcomed their company, they had no choice but to be each other's heartfelt companions. Through fire and brimstone both, each man of 'La Squadra' depended on the other. As an extension, it was up to Risotto alone to ensure the needs of his group were met to their satisfaction while also being a mentor figure who unconditionally accepted their very being.

It was no easy task, and Risotto had never truly shown his appreciation, but he was ever thankful for each individual that made up his branch. Though he never explicitly made his compassion known, his team knew he cared for each individual and unique member. The group shared a bond stronger than audible words could verbally describe. They were a family within a family, Brothers in crimson stained arms, and the ever classy execution squad. Above all else however, they were a rag tag group of stand users.

They were stoic gentlemen, always polite yet unkind. They were both closeted and open perverts, always subtly admiring the beauty in others yet never outright announcing it. They were men of quality, always refining their taste and methods, yet never claiming seniority over another. They were killers, but they were killers together...

They were 'La Squadra Esecuzioni'.

...

...

...

But the distinction was: 'they were'.

Every member had long since passed. Risotto was left alone at their once bustling and jovial mansion, overlooking their empty and cold bedding. The dining hall had been unsettlingly devoid of sound, save for Risotto's shaky breathing. Room by room, the leader found himself alone. In the kitchen, sat every dish, cup, utensil, and pot unused and untouched.

There was no longer a need to cook or prepare beverages and meals. There was no longer a need for such a large home. The pool was left untouched, anxiously awaiting yet another person to sink their feet into it's cool water. The lights, once bright and vibrant, had been dimmed in a figurative sense.

The meeting room would only hold a single person. The living room could only welcome a single man. Even Risotto's own room had been left exactly the same, untouched and unkempt seeing as he had long since lost the motivation to maintain appearances. Instead of using his own bed to rest, Risotto Nero had resorted to sleeping within the now isolated living room. Each night, he had slept curled and vulnerable at the base of the team's now empty couch.

What had once been the warmest and most joyous room, had now become the loneliest. The feeling of isolation was unbearable. It had broken Risotto's spirit in a manner to where he soon became too fatigued to muster any strength at seeking solace. Before the former leader knew it, the room's aura spread to the rest of the house. Even when he, by some miracle, had grown strong enough to brave the outdoors once again, the same feeling of solitude persisted.

Whether he was in a crowded street or even stuck in an elevator packed with strangers, Risotto always felt alone. Previously, he had been considered a ruthless and cruel assassin. In some strange manner, he had become worse. Instead of spilling blood for the sake of financial stability and protecting the gang in his own way, Risotto's methods became far more ferocious. Though he would never admit it, this was due to that persistent feeling of guilt and solitude.

He had sent his men to their deaths. He grieved over each man for a mistake he ordered. And now, he was alone once more because of it. With little regard for his own well being by this time, he decided to confront the boss's personal subordinates only to discover the man he fought had been the boss all along. Unfortunately, he failed yet again.

As a result, he too was killed. Instead of removing his team in the afterlife, lady fortune had decided to cast him into another world entirely. With this, he was forced to leave his past behind him. His team would be left desecrated. The boss's fate would be left to another.

As according to Ozpin's cover story, Risotto would now have a falsified past. He was no longer the leader of 'La Squadra' and he was no longer a mafioso. Instead, he was Risotto Nero: Street orphan and former delinquent. He was now a young adult once more, now playing the role of a single troublemaker wanting to better his life.

Risotto at this point, had just arrived at Signal Academy. Leaning against the courtyard's entrance gate, he surveyed the area. Just as he previously thought, the school was as generic as the prestigious universities from Earth. With the hordes of students now absent, the assassin reasoned they had all returned to class.

After a brief pause to double check his casing of the Academy, he began to walk towards what he assumed had been the main entrance. Hearing the satisfying clink of his shoes against the concrete, he quickly made his way to the large double doors of the school. Swinging them ajar, he was met by a nostalgic feeling.

The interior of the school was similar to a high school he had briefly attended long ago. Lockers, carpeted hallways, fountains of water, dozens of doors to classrooms, stairways...all of it. Directly to his left, was a room labeled 'office'. Shrugging to himself, he put a hand on the handle, pushing against the polished wood.

Immediately, he found himself standing within a small office. Directly to his left, were three waiting chairs, each separated by a small table. Glancing further, he also saw a small couch against the far left wall. Directly in front of him however, was a large countertop. Behind this counter, stood three office chairs, each holding a secretary, two female, one male. Shutting the door behind him, he approached the counter, immediately capturing the attention of the three staff members.

As a result from his emotionless and rather intimidating appearance, the three secretaries flinched in discomfort. That was until they saw his scarlet irises and onyx sclera. If one had listened closely enough, a collective gulp was heard from the group. Placing a document on the desk, Risotto began to introduce himself and his reason for arriving at the school, his accent slipping through.

"Good afternoon, My name is Risotto Nero. I'm on an official mission for Ozpin, Beacon's Latest headmaster. Where might I find Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long?" He greeted, careful not to intimidate the staff members.

Secretary1: "R-room...f-fifty...t-three a-an-" She stammered.

Secretary2: "Sixty eight! Fifty five and sixty eight!" Another woman said, attempting to answer the man's question as quickly as possible.

Cursing his luck, Risotto reasoned it was inevitable he would have scared someone at this point. Sure, it had its benefits, but his appearance also carried their share of disadvantages. Slowly closing his eyes, he took a deep and heavy breath. Finding he had regained his patience, he opened his discolored orbs to incite eye contact.

Furrowing his brows, Risotto was left unimpressed. This had been his first arrival at the school and he had no desire to scramble hallway after hallway searching for the rooms. While he leaned closer to analyze the facial expression of the staff member's, one of the employees immediately ducked under their desk.

"Which floor is it? And which part?"

Secretary1: "S-second floor...both are...o-on the s-second floor..."

Secretary2: "S-same hallway...Opposite s-sides..."

"And the wing?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Secretary3: "T-this b-building! T-the main hall!" They shouted from under their desk.

Politely nodding his head once, Risotto spun on his heels to leave. With the door softly closing behind him, the staff member's sighed a breath of relief. Luckily, they had previously been informed of Risotto's arrival by a former colleague. Despite Glynda Goodwitch's initial warning, the man's appearance was one they were severely unprepared for. With the man now gone, the third secretary felt it safe to return to their seat. 

Now walking up the flight of stairs, Risotto sighed. It was true he should have expected such a reaction, yet it still irritated him. For a school that supposedly readied children for nightmarish monsters, the staff were quite

"It's the eyes again, isn't it?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Shaking his head in slight disappointment, he arrived atop the first set of rounded stairs. Reading a label, he confirmed it to be the second level. Stepping further into the tiled corridor, he began to count the classroom numbers that were displayed to the right of each archway. Each door, held a slender vertical window, also allowing him to briefly peer into each classroom.

Unsurprisingly, each glance was met with the generic instructor led lectures. Finally however, he arrived at a door that caught his interest. 'Room 68'. Underneath the numbered slit, a second label was present, proudly showing the Instructor to be "Qrow Branwen". Satisfied, Risotto briefly let his eyes peer through the slim glass. Admittedly, he thought Qrow was a rather unimaginative teacher.

Qrow sat behind his desk, his feet propped on his table. He slouched in his black leather chair, lazily rambling about a lesson that heavily disinterested Risotto. As a contrast however, the dozens of young faces the lecture was directed at were enthralled. Whether their attention was due to Qrow being considered a laid back and relatable person or if the subject was truly that interesting, was a matter of debate. Thought Risotto thought the lessons was half assed and unimaginatively lazy, the students paid their full attention.

Qrow: "...So yeah kids, it's not the safest way to scale down a cliff, but it's sure as hell the fastest. Any questions?"

Immediately, six hands shot into the air, each eager to have their burning curiosity quenched. One of these hands belonged to a familiar girl. Her name was Ruby Rose, the technical niece of Qrow Branwen and daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long. Ruby wore a black corset over a black blouse. In addition to knee high punk boots, she wore a red cloak with a crimson and black 'combat' skirt. Underneath her skirt, she wore black tights that disappeared underneath her boots. Chuckling, Qrow called on the girl.

Qrow: "Ruby? Whatcha' got kid?" He said, gesturing a flask in her direction.

Ruby: "Hey Qrow, I think there's someone at the door...maybe? They haven't knocked yet...it's kinda weirding me out."

Qrow: "Really?" He said, briefly glancing forward the door.

Low and behold, a blotched outline stood within the hallway, only allowing the faintest portion if their figure to slip through the meniscal window.

"Alright...Uh, guess I should probably get it then." He said with disinterest as he sluggishly made his way to the door.

Taking a sip from his Flask, he tucked the container away before grabbing the door's handle. Hearing a satisfying 'click", Qrow swung the hatch open to reveal the absolute last person he wished to see. Almost immediately, his dull pink eyes went wide in unwelcome surprise.

Qrow: "Oh son of a bitch...you again?"

"Qrow Branwen, I never figured you for a teacher." Risotto Nero begrudgingly greeted.

Excusing himself from class, Qrow scrambled into the hallway, shutting and locking the door behind him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exasperatedly sighed. No matter how much Ozpin insisted he was no threat, he felt a sinister aura from Risotto, one he couldn't bring himself to shake away.

Qrow: "Let me guess, mission for Ozpin? Grimm Slaying advice? Any potential leads on a wanted criminal or two? Hell, wanna know the best whiskey to sip while out in the field?" His voice sounded, dripping thoroughly with dread and exhaustion.

Shaking his head and waving the man's questions away, Risotto denied wanting to know those specific answers. 

"I prefer a refined and delicately aged wine, thank you. I am only here to ask about your last name. I've heard the Branwen tribe are considered nomadic. Do you have an estimate of their numbers? Information on their leader or prominent figures in their ranks?"

Qrow: "That's...it?" He asked slightly dumbfounded. "For starters, you've got the leader. Raven Branwen. Then you've got her number two, Vernal Branwen. There's not much to go off of, but I'd guess their numbers have grown from when I was around. It's a safe bet to just go with four hundred strong or so."

"I see. And The leader Raven, she's obviously formidable. Any noticeable features to pinpoint her?"

Qrow: "A few, I guess. She wears red armor, almost like the samurai from ancient Mistral. She also keeps a Grimm skull as a mask. She's got a red katana, and you're damn right she knows how to use it. I think you can catch her favorite color." He lightly mused.

Qrow: "As for appearance wise, she's got a pale complexion and sharp features. Her hair is long and probably looks like a birds nest, jet black if you needed clarification. Also, her eyes. They're red, just like...Well, yours."

Raising an eyebrow, Risotto became interested in the revelation.

Qrow: "Except the sclera, they're white. Just her irises are red."

Immediately, Risotto felt his intrigue abruptly plummet. Red eyes were not the strangest color he had seen this far. Still though, at least the color was somewhat unique. In the end, Risotto figured he would eventually become accustomed to the variety of colors presented in 'Remnant'.

"I see. Are there any particular routes I should be wary of? Trails or area's merchants and travelers often disappear from?"

Qrow: "Yea, a few. Usually happens on the longer roads. There's more area for the Anima huntsmen to cover, which in turn creates more opportunity. Word of advice though; they're bandits. They won't mess with you unless you look profitable for them."

"I thought of that already. I'm not a merchant, but it's safe to assume other traders will be in search of protection. If worse comes to worse, I could simply trail a caravan from a distance."

With his information now gathered, Risotto would have a much easier time with his mission regarding the bandits. Though it would not occur until after his trip to Menagerie, he felt at ease with the mediocre details he had acquired. Nodding his head, Risotto began to walk away. Seeing as Qrow had answered most of his possible questions, the assassin decided Taiyang would only be a waste of time to ask. Before he could round the staircase he came from however, the drunkard divulged one last detail.

Qrow: "If you see Raven...tell her to come back already. And remind her she still owes me a drink."

Looking over his shoulder, Risotto blankly gazed at the other man. After several seconds of awkward silence, 'La Squadra's' former leader resumed his march down the staircase. Without another word exchanged between either man, Qrow was left slightly confused.

Qrow: "So...is he going to forget my drink too?" He said, scratching the back of his head.

Shaking his head, he stored the thought away. He could worry about that issue later. As for now however, he had a class to teach and a niece to train after school. Mentally making a reminder, he vowed to convince Risotto into buying him alcohol at their next meeting. Admittedly however, even Qrow felt uneasy at the thought of running into Ozpin's latest business partner. In the same breath however, he dreaded the possibility of Ozpin assigning the two a mission together.

[END OF CHAPTER]

A/N TIME  
Tis I, LORD LIWI!

Sorry for a late upload. I haven't really had time to type/review this chapter very much.

Eeeehhh as stated before, this is the start of a new 'arc' for Nero's Bizarre Adventure. After I'm done with these next few chapters and ince Risotto ACTUALLY gets to go to Beacon, I plan to do one major timeskip so we can start this fic for real.

Anyway, let me know what you thought! Good? Bad? Little in the feels at the beginning? Little melodramatic? :)

Without a further ado...

[♤~Arrivederci, My Fellow Plague Doctors~♧]  
[♡~"...You Are Already Complete..."~◇]


End file.
